In a world that changed
by Kassandra85
Summary: Gandalf the Grey loves meddling in peoples lives to make Middle Earth a better place...he meddles to bring together two lost souls. A dwarf king and a trojan princess. But even the grey wizard never knew how much the love between the dwarf from the north and the princess from the south would effect the fate of Erebor and Middle Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: First of all I apologise for mistakes, english is not my first language. I do not own the Hobbit, nor any other Tolkien work. Bits of the story are influenced by Marion Zimmer Bradley.  
I know the timeline is not correct, but I hope you like it anyway. This is my first fanfic ever, so please review.

Summary: In a world which changed due to a certain wizards influence a dwarf king and a Troian princess share a fate.

Chapter 1:  
Troy thirty years after the fall of Erebor:  
Kassandra, the six year old heiress to the throne of Troy, let out a bored sigh. Her entourage enjoyed the market more than her, enjoyed the various smells of the different foods, the many colors of the various tents of the salespeople coming from all of Middle Earth. Usually Kassandra would enjoy the market as much as her nanny and her bodyguards, but today it was different. Her mother, the Queen and ruler of Troy, had told her only daughter that the exciting and interesting life they had spend until know would soon be over. Now, at the age of 6 she would be introduced to the womens world, which meant learning how to please a husband. Cooking, managing a household and using her looks and female attributions to make a perfect wife for her future husband to be. Kassandra was too young to fully understand what that meant, but she listened and learned everything her mother and her teacher tried to teach her. She loved cooking and she liked sewing, but she hated to command her servants around for things she could do herself. As for her looks, the little princess could care less, which drove her mother crazy. She would sneak away before the beauty classes and sit on the wall of the upper ring of the city and dream about all the places she'd been.

~

The places the little princess had been already! Minas Tirith, Osgiliath, Mirkwood, Rivendell, Edoras, Erebor and many many more beautiful cities. She could remember the beautiful white city Minas Tirith, she remembered the Steward, a bitter old man and his two sons Boromir and Faramir. Faramir was a nice young boy, interested in books as much as Kassandra herself much to the grief of his father Denethor, who clearly favored his older son Boromir, a young man who was to become great warrior and the heir to the Stewards throne of Gondor. Although Kassandra liked the friendly Faramir she looked on Boromir with admiration. He was strong and handsome and his aura was powerful and gave Kassandra a secure feeling. Sadly in the eyes of her mother, the Queen of Troy, Boromir was no suitable future husband for her only daughter.

Catarina, besides Lady Galadriel one of the few female rulers in Middle Earth, ruled with great power and wisdom. In a world dominated by men she knew how to stand her ground. She was a beautiful woman, dark straight hair almost reaching her knees, dark brown eyes, charamel colored skin, slim but very female curves and an aura that made every male turn his head after her. The Queens strength was not her striking beauty, but her intelligence and her strength of mind. She ruled without a man by her side, but knew that her kingdom would not last without a strong alliance to the kingdoms ruled by Kings. She had looked at her daughter and had followed her gaze back to the older son of Denethor. Boromir, what an arrogant and weak man he had become, Catarina thought...she could feel his weakness through his strong warrior fassade, but she could not tell what exactly this weakness was.  
She had looked back to her daughter, Kassandra. She grew up without a father, which hurt her more than she would admit. The little girls father had left the Queen before Kassandra was born. Catarina didn't mind, the only purpose of their relationship was creating an heiress to the throne of Troy. But she knew that her daughter missed having a father around. Pushing these thoughts way back, she focused on her daughter once more. Kassandra was small for her age and very slim. Incredibly curly brown hair framed her face and her big brown eyes which reminded Catarina of the eyes of a trapped deer at times. The little girl was a book worm and she could drive anyone crazy with her thirst of knowledge. Catarina knew that her daughter would be a hard piece of work to form into a suitable wife for any prince. Kassandra had her own mind, intelligence, self confidence and stubborness were the main character traits of the young princess, which gave Catarina a head ache. No man would want a wife totally capable of living on her own without needing a man. Well...she still had plenty of time to make a good wife out of her little princess.

~

Back in Troy, Kassandra wondered how to sneak away from her entourage. As two of the merchants got into a fight about their customers, she saw her chance and slipped away while her bodyguards tried to settle the mess. Now, where to go? Kassandra enjoyed the feeling of freedom and ran down the city to the lower rings.

~

Fires blazing, trees like torches in the night...a city turned to ashes...the shadow of a powerful threat...these dark memories haunted the blacksmith in the little stone house in the lower ring of Troy. While he hammered on the sword he was forging for a troian nobleman he could not get rid of the terrible memory which followed him wherever he went. He had hoped that the difference of the southern city would take his mind of his lost home in the north. Erebor...his mountain.

The pain following this memory made him forge the sword even harder, the hammer hit the glowing metal with a force that would almost rip the piece of metal apart. The blacksmiths rage burned deep in him and nothing could take his mind of the past. Not even the beautiful troian women could take his mind of the loss of his mountain. In the past months he had many female customers since word spread fast that the blacksmith also made beautiful jewelry. He had noticed the interest of his female customers not only in his jewelry, but also in himself. But he didn't care much. Women were only a mere diversion for him, a diversion from his dark memories. Little did he know that this very day a woman, or better a girl, would enter his life and change his future drastically.

~

Kassandra strolled down the narrow streets. She looked right and left, curiously watching the people in the streets of the lower city. Her mother only crossed the lower city to leave Troy, she did not linger in the lower ring. Sometimes her mothers arrogance really bothered Kassandra. The social structure in Troy was visible in the city rings. The palace, the temple and the homes of the nobility were situated in the upper ring. From there the Troians could enjoy the sight of the sea in front of the city. Kassandra loved the sea, she loved the fresh breeze, the noise the waves made and the feeling of freedom the sea gave her. The middle ring was the biggest ring which inhabited the big market, tavernes, thermal bath houses and the homes of the middle social class. In the lower ring the hard working class was situated. Craftsmen, artists, soldiers and labourers lived and worked in the ring which was right behind of the city wall and the gigantic metal gate. Troy was in fact a fortress, no army had made it past the city wall and the troian soldiers.  
Kassandra loved weapons, she was already trained in swordfight and archery as well as fighting with stiletto daggers. She knew that the fight with stilettos, two slim daggers as long as a womans lower arm, was more a tradition of the Troian royal houses than actually a war proven weapon. They were womens weapons and the training was more a dance than a duell. Plus, the daggers had no chance against a sword or axe swung by a man. 'What you lack at physical strength you must compensate with intelligence and bravery' that the Queen of Troy had made clear to her only daughter.  
Kassandra was a skilled fighter for her age, but she was honest enough to know that she would succumb to a male warrior with the same level of training. Sunk in her thoughts Kassandra did not notice that her feet had carried her deep into the narrow streets of the lower ring.  
'You got to be joking, now I am lost in my own city' she thought.  
Most of the doors were closed, only one stood open. The sound of metal hitting metal came to Kassandras ears, as she peaked through the door she saw a broad back and muscular arms working on a sword. 'A blacksmith' she thought, 'I bet he will help me find my way back'.  
Neither did she know that he would do way more in her future.

~

He felt a cold tickle on his back, he knew this tickle of somebody watching him. 'Let them stare' the blacksmith thought. In fact it was nothing new to him, people were curious about the young blacksmith. He wasn't one of them.  
'He is no Troian' Kassandra thought as she entered the stone house. She had heard stories on the market about a new blacksmith in the lower city, her nanny had a bracelet which was made by that man. Kassandra decided that the fastest way to get answers to her questions was to ask him straight forward.  
'Excuse me?'  
'What do you want?' the blacksmith grumbled.  
'Do you greet all of your paying customers like this?' Kassandra felt taken back by the rude behaviour of the blacksmith.  
'Yes' was the short answer coming from the man in front of her.  
Despite the open rudeness and impoliteness Kassandra had to grin. At least he was honest.  
'Excuse me?!'  
'What?!' He barked and turned around.

'Perfect, thats what I need, a spoiled brat from the upper class' he thought.  
Then he looked closer at the little girl. Her clothes were definetly rich and of good quality, her sandals were of a high quality, too but full of dust. 'Did she actually walk down here?' he wondered.  
Dust was all over her, also she did not look like the typical troian upper class girl. Troian women all had straight hair, that girl had curls all over her head. They spread to all directions and also into her face. Huge brown deer eyes loked at him, curious not frightened as he at first had suspected.  
'What in Durins name do you want, little girl?'  
'Little? You're the one to talk.' Kassandra blurted out. 'Darn, think before speaking' she thought. Her mother had often enough scolded her daughter for her blunt talk.  
The blacksmith starred at her in mild shock. He saw the girl mentally kicking herself for her talk, but he wasn't in the mood for small talk.  
'Will you give me an answer, little girl?' he asked impatiently.  
'You are a dwarf!' Kassandra exclaimed.  
'Oh really?' the blacksmith mocked.  
'I thought you dwarves have more hair and are even smaller than you' Kassandra bit her lip. Again she had spoken without thinking.  
The blacksmiths eyebrows tightened and his piercing blue eyes fixated Kassandra.  
'Sorry' she mumbled.  
'I will ask one last time, what do you want?'  
'I am lost. I need someone to show me the way to the upper city' Kassandra blurted out.  
She saw the blacksmith rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
'If you do not want to buy something you may leave, little girl' the blacksmith said with his deep baritone. 'I am not your babysitter.'  
'Fine. When I buy something, will you carry it home for me then?' Kassandra asked.  
The blacksmith was surprised by the self confident answer of the little girl in front of him. 'What in here caught your interest?' he asked.  
'You' Kassandra thought, but this time she managed not to blurt it out.  
She looked around in the smithy. Axes, swords, daggers...all too big for her.  
'I have no jewelry here, little girl.' the blacksmith said mockingly.  
'My name is Kassandra, not little girl' Kassandra sneered. His rudeness began to get on her nerves.  
'I heard that dwarves are rude and have no manners.' she said provocatively.  
'What do you know about dwarves little girl?' the blacksmith growled.  
'They are proud people, proud and stubborn. They like to stay for themselves, they dislike most other rasses, especially elves. I never understood why...  
Their men and women have beards and big hands and feet like you do' Kassandra continued. 'Dwarves forge things of great beauty, weapons, jewelry, even cities...in a nutshell.'  
The blacksmith looked at the girl in front of him. Her chin held high, big brown eyes looking at him under a waves of curles. He sighed, 'C'mon little girl, lets get you out of here.'  
He wanted her out of his house, out of his sight. He wanted his peaceful silence back.  
'I thought I should...' Kassandra started, but she swallowed down the rest at the sight of the blacksmiths blue eyes shooting fire in her direction. 'Fine.'  
They walked back to the upper rings in silence. The blacksmith wondered why the girl was that silent all of a sudden.  
'I know where I am now. Thank you.' And gone she was.  
The blacksmith only saw a few curls passing the gate up to the middle ring. Shaking his head he returned to his smithy. Sitting back at his fire, he thought about the little girl for a few more minutes, but then his mind faded back to his mountain - the lonely mountain.  
'Lonely as yourself, Thorin.' were the last things he thought before he fell asleep.

~


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Thorin had already forgotten about his little visitor.  
But she had not forgotten him. Kassandra asked her way through to the smithy, she was determined to find out more about the dwarf. His name was Thorin, that she knew now. The jewelry merchant had told her so. But nobody could tell Kassandra more than his name, only the quality of his work was highly praised. 'Well, does it matter who he is and where he comes from?' Kassandra mused. 'No, it doesn't' she decided, since she herself had no intention in telling him who she was.

Thorin was about to set an emerald into a bracelet, a delicate matter in need of his full concentration as a whirlwind of curls busted into his smithy.  
'Good morning, Thorin!' It shouted.  
'What in Durins name...?! YOU!' Anger filled Thorins voice as he turned to his visitor. Then he shrugged ' how do you know my name?'  
'Oh that was easy. I asked Amelia, she sells some of your jewelry at the market,' Kassandra grinned.  
'But you know it would have been more polite of you had told me yourself.'  
Thorin rolled his eyes as he answered 'Well, you didn't ask.'  
Kassandra hesitated 'You are right, I apologize.' She realised that she did not ask him in the first place. 'That was impolite on my part.' She mumbled.  
'You would make a fine dwarf.' Thorin said with a dry tone.  
'Really?' Kassandra beamed.  
Thorin sighed, the girl was too much for his nerves.  
'Tell me more about your people.' she asked.  
'I have better things to do than tell stories to a little girl.' grumbled Thorin.  
'I have something here that you shall fix for me.' Kassandra changed the topic.  
'And what might that be? A bracelet, earrings? Thorin uttered under his beard.  
The metallic noise of weapons reached his ear and as he turned he saw two stiletto daggers on his counter. One of them was broken, the tip of the dagger was missing.  
'What...'  
'It broke as I threw it.' Kassandra mumbled.  
'Why would you throw such things, little girl?' Thorin was honestly curious about his visitor this time.  
'Why shouldn't I? Women are warriors in your culture aren't they?'  
'Well, thats rather because they are mistaken for dwarf men.' Thorin smirked and to his surprise he heard Kassandra giggle. Did he just joke with this girl? Thorin tried to get back to business.  
'It wil take a while to repair these.' he said.  
'No problem, I'll wait.' Kassandra said sitting down in front of the fire. It was incredibly hot, the dwarf wondered how the child could still sit that near by the fire.  
'Oh no you won't. Leave.' He growled.  
Disappointed Kassandra looked up to him ' Why?'  
'Because I do not want company.' Thorin told her and turned to work on the daggers. After a while he turned back to the fire only to see that Kassandra had left.  
'Thank Durin.' he thought, but at the same time he hoped that she would find her way safely back home.  
Home, at least she had one, he thought bitterly.

~

8 days had past and the little girl had not picked up her daggers from Thorin. He would never admit it, but he worried what kept her from retrieving her weapons. Weapons, an odd thing for a girl of that age to play with. He knew that female warriors existed, but he never truly believed in their capability to actually go to war. Women were physically weak, Thorin knew this as a fact. They had no business on a battlefield. Muttering to himself he had not realised that he was not alone in his smithy anymore.  
'Why should women be less warriors than men?' a voice near the door made him jump.  
'Kassandra!' he exclaimed.  
The girls face beamed and she smiled bright 'You remember my name!' just to get earnest again asking 'Why should women be less warriors than men?'  
'Oh no.' Thorin thought 'Here we go.'  
But Kassandra didn't even let him begin. 'My mother is a warrior, well she was. My aunt still is. They are Amazons.' Kassandra told the surprised Thorin. 'And I will be one too one day.'  
Thorin had heard about the female warriors, called Amazons. But all he knew was that they lived a  
Iife totally independent from men, even living at war with all men, only sparing their lives when it came to reproducing. Daughters would be integrated into the tribe, sons were killed. He could not imagine Kassandra becoming such a woman.  
Kassndra looked at him. 'You believe all these stories about them do you?'  
'Which stories?' Thorin managed to ask.  
'All the lies about who the Amazons are and how they live.' Kassandras voice became sad and quiet.  
'Correct me.' Thorin asked. Surprised, Kassandra looked at him. 'Really?' She asked.  
'Really.' Thorin was curious now.  
'Will you tell me stories about dwarves in return?' as if she had waited for an opportunity like this.  
Thorin sighed 'Alright.'

'Amazons live in tribes out in the wild. They travel, the do not linger or get homely at one place. Many people think they are half women half horse, but thats only because they learn to ride earlier than to walk. My aunts tribe is a peaceful one, they only fight when necessary. They don't hate men.' Kassandra glanced over to Thorin. 'Over the winter months they stay at Kolchis or Themiscyra in the far East. These are cities where women have the power and men are well...doing what women do in most cities.'  
'A wonder Queen Catarina did not try to do that here in Troy.' Thorin muttered.  
'The Queen knows that men and women can leave in peace and achieve alot together. Not one beeing inferior to the other.' Kassandra answered, mentally kicking herself because she had almost given away who she was. 'Amazons come together with men a few times a year to...well...make children.' Thorin almost had to laugh since Kassandras face had turned pink up to her ears while talking about the "children making".  
'The daughters are raised by the tribe, the sons are given back to their fathers, not killed.' Kassandra told with urge. 'Amazons are the best archers I know...well...except for elves, but if Amazons would be immortal then they would be as good as any elf!' Kassandra saw Thorins face darken. 'Why do you hate elves?'  
Thorin was taken back by her sudden question. He looked into the big curious brown eyes and sighed. He told her the whole story about the fall of Erebor and how the Elves did nothing to help his people. He lost no word about his role in the story. As he finished he looked at Kassandra who looked back at him with tears in her eyes.  
'I am so sorry.' she wispered.

~

'I am so sorry.' Kassandra felt nothing but pain, Thorin had told his story so vividly, so full of emotion, she felt as if she had been there. She could see the pain in Thorins eyes, feel with him for his loss.  
Meanwhile it had become dark outside the smithy and both realised that it had become night while they had been talking.  
'Oh no! I have to go home!' Kassandra stormed out of the smithy only to rush back a few seconds later. 'Thank you for sharing you story with me, Thorin.' She smiled and stormed out again, leaving a startled dwarf behind.  
'Good night.' was all he muttered. After hearing about the girls family, he almost didn't worry about her getting home safe anymore.

Thorin woke up at first light, only to see a female body beside him in his bed. Red hair was sprawled all over the pillow. Charlene, he remembered, one of the curtisans who had given him jewels to fix a few days ago. She had visited him yesterday, shortly after the little whirlwind had stormed out and Thorin was in the right mood for her female seduction. After all, he was a man and Charlene with her female curves and ruby red hair was exactly his taste. Uncomplicated as she was she would leave first thing she woke up.  
'Who is she?' Charlene asked Thorin while getting dressed.  
'Who do you mean?' Thorin asked, not quite awake.  
'The little girl who spend the day with you yesterday.' Charlene asked curiously.  
'Thats none of your business, woman.' Thorin growled.  
'Alright honey, no need to get grumpy. Just let me know when my jewelry is finished...or if you are in the mood again...' she seductively smiled back at Thorin and left.

Only minutes later a little whirlwind entered the smithy asking 'Who was she?'  
Thorin could do nothing but roll his eyes.

~

Summer passed by and Thorin got used to the little whirlwind who visited him every now and then asking for stories or dwarf tales. He even tought her a few dwarven words in Kuzdul, which she learned quite quickly. Kassandra enjoyed the time in the smithy. She always managed to slip away from her entourage a few times a week only to visite the dwarf blacksmith.

One day she came to the smithy and gasped in shock. It was empty.  
He had left. Without saying a word.  
Kassandras eyes filled with tears. She entered the big room with the fire place hoping to find...she didn't know what she would want to find. On the anvil she found a package. It was held closed by a leather band and attached to the band was one of Thorins beads. Kassandra had noticed the beads in the dwarfs hair, it was one of the smaller ones.  
Curious as she was she opened the package only to find a shining pair of stiletto daggers in it. Gasping she looked at them. She had never seen such beautiful daggers in her life. Simple and classy, shining golden. Kassandra took the daggers and bound the band with the bead to to one of it.  
'Thank you, Thorin.' she whispered and she ran up to the upper city ring to look afar, hoping to see a lone dwarf heading north, back to his people.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin looked down the cliff of the Blue Mountains, looking down on his dwarves he had lead there three decades ago. He had build a new life for the dwarves of Erebor, in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and prosper and a life far away of any threat. The mountain was no rich one, it only gave away ore and iron, but the dwarves had work and the chance to build a new life based on mining and trade. He should be proud and at peace with his new life, but he wasn't. His mind wandered back to his Lonely Mountain and to the beast that lived in its treasury.  
But not for any longer.  
'Uncle!' his nephews Fili and Kili ran towards him. Despite his dark thoughts Thorin had to smile. Those to were inseperable, causing mischief where they went but also promised to become good heirs of Durins name. 'When will you leave for Ered Luin, uncle?' Fili asked.  
'Tomorrow' Thorin looked forward to his trip up to the north, meeting his kin. He especially looked forward to meet his cousin Dain, from the Iron Hills. 'I hope Dain and his dwarves will support our quest.' Thorin mused.  
'They must.' Kili was always the optimist one of his two nephews, maybe because he was the younger one and had experienced less disappointment in life than his older brother and his uncle. 'Did Gandalf leave already?'  
'He is on his way south.' Thorin replied. He an d the wizard had plotted and planned this quest for a long time now. Thorin was torn about his feelings towards Gandalf the Grey. He trusted the wizard with his life, but he also felt betrayed knowing that Gandalf knew of things and did not tell anyone. He knew about the fate of Middle Earth and often tried to direct things in a certain way, by meddling in peoples lives. Thorin disliked that, but as long as the wizard stayed out of his life then he would accept it.  
'Ok maybe we'll catch up with him. See you in a few weeks uncle!' His nephews patted their uncle on the back and rushed down the hill.  
In a few weeks...few weeks that would give his life a new direction. Thorin sighed as he remembered Gandalfs words 'You will not go on this quest alone, Thorin.' At first Thorin thought that the wizard meant his loyal dwarves accompanying him on this mission. Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Oin, Gloin, Fili and Kili. But it turned out, that the wizard had other plans.  
'So much for him not medling in my life.' Thorin murmured.  
The wizard had reminded him of a very important fact concerning leadership, politics.  
Whincing Thorin remembered Gandalfs words. 'Alliances are built in many ways, Thorin. But the strongest alliances are based on marriage.' Thorin had almost choked on his beer.  
'You got to be joking.' Thorin was shocked. Marriage was the very last thing on his mind. He did not want to burden himself with a wife. He paused and looked at the wizard. 'You already have someone in mind, do you?' He should have known, Thorin thought.  
'Indeed I do.' Gandalf smirked. He had planned that even before the girl was born. An old prophecy had foretold that two lost kingdoms would reunite to new strength and glory. North and south, cold and warmth, mithril and gold...but Gandalf didn't want to rely solely on fate. He was sure that he had the two counterparts in front of him, ready for each other.

~

'Who?' was all Thorin could ask. He knew that the wizard was right. Marriage bound kingdoms together and if his quest should be successful, he would need strong alliances. But he didn't like it.  
'The princess of Troy.'  
Troy...Thorin remembered the big city where he lived for a few months before returning to his kin. He also remembered the little whirlwind he had left behind without saying goodbye. He wondered if she knew what kingly gift he left for her in his smithy, the stiletto daggers made of mithril and glazed with gold. These weapons could be used in battle against any other weapon and would never fail its owner. Thorin hoped that the little girl would never have had to use them though.  
Hearing Gandalf clear his throat, Thorin realised that his thoughts had drifted off.  
'The princess of Troy? What use has an alliance with a kingdom that far away?' Thorin asked.  
'Well, Troy is very wealthy and the Queen has managed to build up a huge diplomatical net through all the kingdoms. But...she is not so lucky with her only daughter. The princess refuses to marry and lives her life like she wants to. Like...a man, really' Gandalf smiled, although he disliked the stubborness of the princess he admired her courage and her strong will. She would suit the dwarf king perfectly.  
'Like a man? Great.' Thorin was not amused.  
'She is independent and strong, intelligent and beautiful.' Gandalf wanted to continue as he heard Thorin laugh.  
'There are no such women, my friend.' Thorin grinned at Gandalf. 'And if she is that great, why insn' t she married yet?'  
'Well my friend...thats the thing with independence and intelligence combined in women. They do as the like. In the princesses case it is quite simple - she wants to marry a man she loves. ' Gandalf sighed. He remembered to well what happened to the first prince the Queen had forced on her daughter. Achilles had been a strong, young and attractive man, but he was cruel, coldhearted and he had planned to rule over Troy as a king, not as a partner to his wife. The princess had known and fought against a marriage with all her strength, but she had no chance against the Queens will. But in the wedding night fate kicked in. Achilles was that drunk that he collapsed and died the next morning. It was simple alcohol poisoning, but the princess used this in favor of her future. Rumors spread, whispering the princess had poisoned the unwanted husband. She never denied it, for she knew that this rumor would save her from unwanted marriages. The few ones who tried to ask for her hand she managed to scare away behaving unladylike. The Queen could only watch with growing desperation. Since she forced marriage upon her daughter, the two women had drifted apart and she knew that her daughter would never forget nor forgive. The princess spend time with her aunts tribe, the Amazons, and used all her skill for Troys diplomatic missions. She had managed to further estblish her mothers diplomatic relationships and impressed the foreign diplomats with her intelligence and her knowledge of foreign cultures and languages. In her heart, Kassandra thanked her mother on her knees for the great education she had gotten, but she would never admit it in front of her mother. On these diplomatic missions she met a certain wizard.  
Kassandra respected Gandalf for his wisdom and his good heart, but she trully disliked his meddling in other peoples lives and said so openly. 'Yes' Gandalf thought 'she will be the perfect wife for Thorin.'

~

'The troian princess' Thorin remembered Kassandra quickly changing the subject when their talks had come to the palace. He assumed that the girl wasn't happy about her life up there and didn't ask any further. Now he tried to remember his life in the big city by the sea. He had seen the Queen once, on her yearly parade through the city. A remarkably beautiful woman, but too arrogant in Thorins eyes. If her daughter only was half the beauty her mother was then he could at least look forward to something. But after what he heard from Gandalf she should be a hard piece of work.  
'She will refuse to marry me anyway.' he thought. After all he knew she would never agree becoming his wife anyway, so he pushed this thoughts into the far corner of his mind.

~

'Cold' was all Kassandra could think while travelling to Ered Luin. She took a peak out of her greatcoat. Her bodyguards did not look happy either and the servants and her courtladies hid in the coach. Kassandra didn't like the coach, it made her sick and the bumpy road made all her body ache. She rode with her bodyguards which caused an uproar under her courtladies, but was welcomed by her bodyguards. They respected her highly, they knew that the princess was a capable fighter and even more important, a good comrade in times. Two of her courtladies were Amazons, too. They had taken the responsibilities of courtladies to be near Kassandra out of loyalty. They rode their horses right behind their princess.  
'What a useless trip' Kassandra was fuming. 'Who the hell does he think he is meddling in peopls lives like this?!'  
A few weeks ago Gandalf the Grey had visited Troy and had set that terrible idea in her mothers head.  
An idea of a union between the dwarves of Erebor and the wealth Troy. Erebor...Kassandra remembered its sad story. Thorin...she carried the daggers forged by the dwarven blacksmith everywhere she went they had saved her life on several occasions. Meanwhile she knew that they were forged of mithril, a knowledge which almost took her breath away. Mithril was worth more than any other metal in the world, Kassandra knew that. Maybe Thorin had returned to his kin in the Blue Mountains? Kassandra only knew very few of the dwarves, since they never interacted in diplomatical ways and desired to stay away from other rasses.  
Kassandra tried to remember the few stories about the dwarves of Erebor...Gandalf had told her some. Thorin had never spoken of Erebor again, after he told her of its fall. Kassandra knew it pained him too much and had never asked. Thrain was the kings name...or wasn't it? Didn't Gandalf tell her that Thrain was killed in the battle of Moria? Well, she would find out soon enough.  
One thing she knew for sure. She would never marry the dwarf king. Never.

~

Gandalf knew of course that Thorin and Kassandra had already met.  
'I may be meddling in peoples lives, but I am entitled to have a bit of fun myself.' Gandalf already looked forward to the meeting between the dwarf king and the troian princess.

~

'Welcome cousin!' Dain pulled Thorin in his arms and almost sqeezed the strong dwarf dizzy.  
Dain was huge for a dwarf, huge, bold and full of tattoos. He was a fierce and strong warrior and he had managed to build up a new home for his people in the Iron Hills.  
Thorin gave his best to hug his cousin back as hard as he could.  
'Thank you, cousin' Thorin smiled warmly. 'It was a long journey.'  
'Not as long as your future wife's journey.' Dain joked. 'I am not sure wether congratulations are in order with his one. Troians are proud and arrogant.'  
Typical Dain, coming straight to the point. Thorin rolled is eyes.  
'Thats actually not why I have come...'  
'I know cousin, but the other dwarves have not yet arrived, kings of four kingdoms are still on their way. And the troian delegation is not far away, they will arrive in a day or two. So lets make you ready for the princess, shall we?' Dain laughed. 'I've heard alot of this one, cousin. Better be armed when you meet her.' Roaring with laughter Dain shoved his irritated cousin inside.

~

'Great, now its raining.' Kassandra cursed beneath her coat. She would arrive totally wet and...unattractive. 'Perfect.' she thought and her mood lightened up.  
'Why are you grinning, Andra?' Hippona, her Amazon courtlady asked sourly. 'Did you come up with a way out of this marriage?'  
'Well, I am gonna start with looking like a warg spit out of some whole in the ground.' Kassandra answered. 'And I do not even have to work for that. We all look like that.'  
'Thanks princess. For the compliment.' Mentor, her mothers oldest diplomat dryly pipped in.  
'Mentor, you always look like the old and wise man you are.' Kassandra liked provocating the old man, but in a friendly way. She had learned much from him. But his old fashioned thinking she clearly disliked. In his eyes, a womans only worth lay in being a wife and mother, nothing Kassandra could ever imagine for herself.  
'Someday you will reach my age princess...'  
'Gods, I hope I won't!' Kassandra exclaimed and laughed as she saw his sour face.

~

'The troian delegation is arriving, my lord Dain.' A dwarf guard came rushing in into Dains chambers.  
'You have your weapons ready, cousin?' Dain joked and turned to Thorin who had gotten silent and his face told alot about his current mood. 'What are you waiting for?'  
'Would you do me a favor, cousin?' Thorin asked suddenly.  
'I won't marry her for you.' Dain laughed.  
'No, just tell her that I have not arrived yet. I want to take a look at this human princess first.' Thorin didn't even know why he wanted this himself.  
Dain didn't mind. 'If you want, cousin.' and left to greet the troian delegation.

~

Kassandra was surprised. The location was quite...nice. A huge stone house offered shelter to the rain and she could already see the fires glooming inside. And smell the food...Gods she was hungry.  
A dwarf delegation came out to greet them. Was that her future husband? Kassandra mentally prepared for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the update took a while, I have to write the stories on my mobile and that takes quite some time.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

The dwarf emerging from the huge stone house was very tall for a dwarf, bald and every inch of his body was tattooed. His long mustache covered half his face and the upper half of his body.  
'Gods, don't let this ...dwarf...be my future husband!' Kassandra silently prayed. She had no idea how she would get out of his one, behaving unladylike would not help with dwarves. On the contrary, it would probably make her even more attractive to them, Kassandra mused.  
'Welcome in Ered Luin, Mylady!' the dwarf roared.  
Kassandra managed to bow her head 'Thank you...Master Dwarf. May I introduce you to Queen Catarina of Troy.' Kassandra referred to the tall and majestic woman coming out of the coach behind her.  
The dwarf bowed deep 'King Dain, at your service.'  
'Queen Catarina, at yours.' Kassandras mother smiled warmly. 'I much apperciate you inviting us to your kin Mylord.'  
'It is a pleasure and honor having the lovely Ladies of Troy here in this humble cottage. Please enter.' Dain signaled to the dwarves standing around the troian delegation, they started unpacking instantly. 'I will show you to your quarters Mylady.'  
'Thank you, Mylord.' Queen Catarina shot a quick glance to her daughter. 'Behave.' was the warning in her eyes.  
Kassandra and her Amazon courtladies dismounted their horses and handed over the reigns to the dwarves and followed the Queen and the entourage into the cottage.

~

Warm clothes, dry hair and a nice fireplace made Kassandras day. Sitting on her bed she closed her eyes for just a moment. The journey had been long and hard. She was used to such a life, but she didn't need it. A place she could call home was all she wanted. Troy was no real home for her, her mothers presence made it unbearable at times. Her aunts tribe had no home either and the constant danger menacing the tribe because of wild men was tiring. Kassandra did not want to see males as a threat, but for the Amazons all males were a menace in the first place, even if her aunts tribe did not hate men, they avoided them. Kassandra felt lost for years already.

Many doors away, a dwarf king lay on his bed starring up to the ceiling.  
He had tried to catch a look of the princess through his window, but all he had seen was the strikingly beautiful queen and her courtladies, as well as three mounted women whose faces were covered with hoods. As the women dismounted he had seen that they had riden without saddles. Amazons...great, aggressive woman folk. Thorin did not trust such women who saw a danger in every male they met. He remembered that his little whirlwind had told him stories about her aunts tribe. Were these women from that particular tribe? Would they cause mayhem?  
Thorin had to admit that he was more than curious about the princess, was she one of these wild women?

~

'Are you ready?' Catarina asked while entering her daughters room. 'You look lovely.'  
'I look like an alley cat.' Kassandra murred.  
'Thats not true, you look like the golden princess you are.' Catarina smirked. She knew for the dwarves love of gold and had planned something special for this evening. 'Did you practise the dance?'  
'No...yes I did - as you ordered.' Kassandra grumbled. She looked into the mirror and whinced. She was clad in a golden costume. Her hair was tied up into a knot, her eyes surrounded with coal, her lips coloured bronze. She wore a massive golden ring around her neck, a golden top that left her arms and waist bare. Her skirt was awfully short and she was to dance barefoot. Her outfit was totally normal for such a dance, but Kassandra felt bad. She felt uncomfortable in tantalizingly clothes.  
'Hurry.' Her mother rushed her. 'The dwarves are hungry.'  
Kassandra looked into the mirror...she had a plan.

~

'Mother will snap.' Kassandra thought. But she felt way more comfortable now. She wore a red skirt, which covered her legs when she stood still and would only reveal skin when she would start dancing. Her arms were still bare and her waist also, but she had found a red piece of cloth which covered her body a bit more than the golden costume. With her dancing...she might reveal exactly the amount of skin she wanted, only little. She took her daggers and diped them into oil.  
Her mothers plans was simple. Kassandras costume should awaken the dwarven gried for gold and the dance...Kassandra shook her head. The dance was called 'dragon dance' in Troy. The dancer had to dance with fire, usually torches, in Kassandras case her daggers.  
'How inappropriate.' Kassandra thought. The dwarf king had lost his home to a dragon and she didn't want to rise bad memories. She felt bad about it, but her mother wanted to provoke the dwarves.  
'Only such provocation will lead to their full attention.' the queen had planned.  
'Great...all eyes on me. I hate that.' Kassandra thought before stepping into the great hall.

~

Thorin had sat down nervously beside his cousin Dain.  
'Why are you nervous?' he asked himself. 'This woman means nothing to you.'  
Reassured he sat straight, holding his chin up.  
'What a arrogant dwarf.' Catarina thought watching him from her place on Dains other side. 'But he does look attractive for a dwarf.' She thought eying his profile. Raven black hair, a few grey streaks, strikingly blue eyes, a big but attractive nose and a beard showing off most of his manly features.  
Catarina knew that her daughter would not even take a close look at the darf king, but reject the idea of a political marriage instantly. 'Lets hope for the best.' Catarina silently prayed to all the Gods that her daughter would once do what was right.  
Her prayers changed to murmured curses as she saw her daughter emerge into the great hall.

The music started and the singer started singing the dwarven song Catarina had chosen.

Far over the Misty Mountains rise  
Lead us standing upon the height  
What was before we see once more  
Is our kingdom a distant light

Fiery mountain beneath a moon  
The words aren't spoken, we'll be there soon  
For home a song that echoes on  
And all who find us will know the tune

Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the back of us yet  
We'll fight as long as we live

All eyes on Erebor  
To the Lonely Mountain  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long forgotten gold

We lay under the Misty Mountains cold  
In slumbers deep, and dreams of gold  
We must awake, our lives to make  
And in the darkness a torch we hold

From long ago where lanterns burned  
Until this day our hearts have yearned  
A fate unknown, the Arkenstone  
What was stolen must be returned

We must away ere break of day  
To find our song for heart and soul

Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the end of it yet  
We'll fight as long as we live

Far away the Misty Mountains cold.

~

The only light in the great hall emerged from the torches at the side of the hall and a bigger fire in the middle of the hall. Kassandra started dancing as the song started, slow and elegant movements, catlike and mystic. She knew which movements were appealing to men, he tried to leave these out as much as she could. Looking up to her mother, she saw that the Queen was nearly going ballistic.  
'Good.' Kassandra thought 'she won't force such an event on me anytime soon again.'  
While dancing she tried to get a look at the dwarf sitting next to Dain. Hippona had told her that Dain was not her future husband and that he would most likely sit next to Dain on this occasion. So Kassandra glanced to Dains right...and nearly stumbled.

~

Thorin looked at the woman entering the hall. Her movements were swift and catlike, her body was slim and toned, too thin for his liking. Definetly no warrior, more a dancer.  
Her face was beautiful, sensual lips, small nose, big brown eyes...Thorin shifted in his seat. These eyes...'No.' he thought. 'No way thats her.' He reassured himself and watched her dancing. The song burned deep in him - the song about his mountain, Erebor.  
The princess wore a golden top looking like dragon scales. Gold jewels covered her neck and bare arms and on her hips he saw two golden daggers...stiletto daggers. Thorin felt dizzy. 'No, it can't be.'  
He saw the princesses gaze meet his own and saw her stumble lightly. Her eyes widened and her movements became akward. Only seconds this lasted, she gained control quickly and looked down to the floor. Swiftly she moved to one of the torches and lit her daggers. The fluid burned brightly and Kassandra continued dancing.  
'Its him...Thorin.' after her stumble Kassandra had mentaly kicked herself for losing control. 'Its him, its really him.' was all she could think. Through the flames she tried to catch is gaze again.  
As the music stopped she bowed deeply with the daggers laying on the floor, as a sign of a defeated dragon.

~

A few seconds of silence had passed when the hall came to life again.  
The dwarves applauded and hit their pints on the table. The dance had clearly gotten their attention. Kassandra stood up and shifted her gaze to meet her mothers. The queen was glaring at her, her eyes full of fury.  
Their host stood up applauding 'You can be proud of your daughter Mlady.' Dain roared.  
Catarina thankfully bowed her head. She would talk to her stubborn child later.  
Both were unaware of the tension building up betwen Thorin and Kassandra. They stood there, starring into each others eyes, blue eyes meeting brown ones.  
Dain disturbed the silence between them by slamming his huge hand on Thorins shoulder.  
'What ya say cousin?'  
Thorin freed himself from the consolidation and managed to answer in a steady voice 'It was a beautiful dance, Mylady.'  
Kassandra bowed slightly. 'Please permit me to change before dinner Mylord.' Kassandra asked Dain. 'I do not want to prevent anyone here from enjoying the feast.'  
'Of course! You may change into something more...comfortable.' Dain winked.  
Bowing once again, Kassandra retreated to her room.  
Thorin...she still could not believe it.

~

He still could not believe it.  
The little whirlwind had become a woman. His bride. His queen.  
Thorin had to sit down.  
'Whats wrong, cousin? Was the human princess to your liking?' Dain watched him closely. 'Cousin?'  
Thorin cleared his throat 'She is...interesting.'  
'Interesting?' Dain roared of laughter 'Interesting. You could have gotten a worse bride, cousin. For example the harpy over there.' he said pointing to Hippona who looked back at him with a death glare.

~

Kassandra rushed back down, she picked a brown dress matching her eyes and hair. She wore her hair open this time, it was falling in curls down to her hips. A golden necklace, two golden bracelets and her daggers were the only jewelry she chose. She had enough of gold after the dance, it had layed hard and heavy around her body.  
As she arrived at the table, Dain led her to the place next to Thorin.  
'To the future king and queen of the Blue Mountains!'  
The dwarves cheared and whistled, the troian delegation applauded modestly and queen Catarina could not believe that no word of objection came from her daughter.

~

Kassandra glanced to her future husband. Thorin felt her gaze and looked back at her. He saw Kassandra blush lightly and look down. He decided to take the first step.  
'Maybe we should talk in private.' he leaned towards her and watched her stiften.  
She looked at him expectantly. 'Yes, we should.'  
'Very well.' Thorin took her hand and led her out of the great hall.  
Queen Catarina and Dain watched them leave.'Well, that went well didn't it?' Dain said and looked amused at the queens astonished face.

~

'Thorin.' Kassandra just had to say his name.  
'Yes my queen.' Thorin smirked as he saw Kassandras irritated reaction. 'Kassandra.'  
They had found a silent place to talk, a terrasse outside of the stone cottage. The rain had stopped and but the air still smelled rainy. Fireflies filled the air and floated around like little stars close to earth. But Kassandra had no eyes for the beauty surrounding them.  
'You are the heir of Durin. The King under the Mountain.' she said quietly. 'Why...'  
She broke off the question that burned in her mind. She had not told him who she was either.  
'So...we are to be married.' she said firmly.  
Thorin looked at her intensivly. 'Do you fear our marriage?'  
Kassandra sighed. 'No.'  
Thorin moved closer towards the princess 'Then what is it?' he asked quietly.  
Kassandra starred at him 'Are you not ...this is just...Thorin - what fate has brought us together...again?'  
'I do not believe in such things as fate.' Thorin said 'I do believe that we have certain reaponsibilities as leaders of our people. And that includes political marriages.'  
Kassandra smiled. Her plan to avoid this marriage was forgotten, but why all off a sudden? Did it matter that is was Thorin who she should marry? She did not know him. She only knew a blacksmith named Thorin, not the king.  
'Why are you smiling, little whirlwind?' Thorin asked.  
'I ...little what?' Kassandra blinked.  
'You come and go out of nowhere and ...' Thorin stepped closer and took a streak of her hair into his massive hands '...back then - your hair always looked as if you whirled everywhere instead of walking.' He smiled as he saw Kassandra lowering her gaze.  
Thorin looked down at her and saw the daggers attached to her waist.  
'So you found them.' He reached out and took the one with the bead attached to it. 'You do know that this belongs in your hair?' He smirked.  
Kassandra looked at the dwarf, an eyebrow raised. He was a bit smaller than she was, but not much. Kassandra had always hated being that small, it made her feel weak. Now she stood in front of this dwarf, the majestic and strong king under the mountain...and he courted her?  
'You court me...' Kassandra whispered. She frowned 'You had not planned this back then have you?'.  
Thorin smiled. 'No I have not planned this. I left this bead behind so that you knew these were my last gift to you.' He detached the bead. 'And yes, I am courting you, as it is tradition.'  
Again, he reached out to take a streak of her hair. Kassandra stood motionless, but her big brown eyes watched his every move. He braided her hair and attached the bead to the braid.  
'Now you are mine, little whirlwind.' he murmured.  
These words woke something inside Kassandra 'I belong to no man.' she snarled.  
Thorin sighed. There she was, the fierce and independent princess. It must had been the shock that had made her that tame.  
He took her chin into his hand and made her look at him. And the battle has begun, he thought as he saw the fire in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Kassandra couldn't believe it. This arrogant...dwarf! Claiming her as if she was some...city or mountain. She was no mans prosession! A part of her wanted to slap his hand away - but another part of her liked he power Thorin had over her.  
'We should go back.' she managed to say.  
Thorin smiled. 'Yes my queen...we should.' He had noticed the inner turmoil in his future queens eyes. But since she had not biten his hand off while he braid her hair he considered his first battle won.

~

Catarina was nervous. Her daughter had left hours ago. Had she managed to ruin another arranged marriage? Had she insulted the dwarf king or worse attacked him? He would not be the first one to pay with a severely smashed nose for his attention toward the princess. Catarina looked over to Hippona. Her daughters courtlady looked worried, too.  
'There they are!' Dain called out, as Thorin and Kassandra entered the big hall. 'You have been successful I see, cousin.' He laughed wholeheartly as he saw the furious look on the princess ' face.  
'There there lass, there is no need to be ashamed off. My cousin is the best husband you could ask for.' He added twinkling.  
'Kassandra.' Catarina was shocked as she got a glimbse of the bead in her daughters hair.  
'What is it, mother?' Kassandra asked.  
Catarina knew that tone, it meant problems. So all she said was 'Congratulations.'  
She gave her daughter one last look before she sat back at the huge table.  
Thorin had witnessed this cold exchange of words between mother and daughter. He could not understand how a child could have such a rotten relationship to a parent. He felt a sting in his heart, remembering his own father, Thrain. As if she had felt his pain, Kassandra turned to him and looked into his eyes. Her look grew softer and Thorin wondered what made her look behind his fassade.  
Dain cleared his throat 'Well, the night aint over yet...get the ale?' He roared through the great hall, earning cheers from all the dwarves present.  
'You like ale, princess?' Dain asked Kassandra.  
'No.' she answered bluntly. Thorin smiled. It would be a long night.

~

Kassandra awoke as the sun lightened her room. Moaning sleepy, she turned over and pulled the cover over her head. She heard her door open and groaned.  
'You never were a morning bird.' she heard Hippona laugh as she entered the room. 'Wake up princess! Your future husband is busy already. Some dwarf leaders arrived this morning and also the grey wizard.'  
Kassandra was awake. 'Gandalf is here?'  
Why yes, dear. Thats what I just said...' Hippona turned to the bed only to see a white nightgown and brown curls disappear into the bathroom. 'Like a whirlwind.' she thought.

~

Gandalf the Grey prepared himself for some trouble. He knew the princess and he knew that she hated his "meddling". With great surprise he had heard that the troian princess had succumbed the dwarfs courting. Had their past paved the way for this marriage?  
'Gandalf!' He turned around to see Kassandra run towards him.  
'My dear Andra.' Gandalf scanned her face for indications about her feelings, but saw nothing but chaos. 'How are you?'  
'How am I? I am engaged thats what I am!' Kassandra said, more to herself than to the wizard.  
Gandalf smiled into his beard...so the first step had been taken.  
'My dear princess, I am here to take you on a journey, an adventure.' Gandalf said firmly.  
Kassandra looked at him, confused. 'An adventure - you mean the wedding?'  
Gandalf had to laugh, it was so typical for Andra to see a wedding as an adventure.  
'No my dear...we will claim back your new home. From a dragon.'

**Thats a short one, stay tuned for more coming soon ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was in a comical mood today...I hope I did not ruin anything for you guys...**

**If so, please tell me ^^**

'A quest?' Kassandra asked the grey wizard. 'To reclaim Erebor? Is that why Thorin and I met here and the dwarf lords have met today?'  
'You are well informed.' Gandalf smirked.  
Suddenly Kassadras look hardened. 'What is your plan, wizard?'  
'What do you mean?' Gandalf asked innocently.  
'You always plan something.' Kassandra grumbled. 'You play with peoples lives as if they were chess pieces on your chess board called Middle Earth. Now, what do I have to do with a dwarven quest? Don't fool me Gandalf...Troy and Erebor are at the worlds ends. This alliance makes no sense. Neither trade nor military support can be effective with such a distance between us.'  
Gandalf sighed. The princess was too bright for his liking.  
'Thorin will need support on this quest. Support that is neither of an armed nature nor of a financial kind. He will need you.'  
'You talk in riddles wizard.' Kassandra snarled. 'Why would he need me? A human? This quest is a dwarven one and when he reclaims Erebor a dwarven queen would make more sense. Dwarfs don't like foreigners. They will never accept me.'  
'Is that what you are afraid off?' Gandalf hoped to divert Kassandras thoughts. 'That you will a foreign queen in a land so far north from your home?'  
'I have no home Gandalf. Not as long as my mother rules over Troy.' Kassandra said bitterly. 'But I will help reclaim my future kings home for him and his kin. I am the queen on your chess board, wizard.' Kassandra said quietly and left a starrtled wizard behind.  
'You did not fight.' Gandalf shouted after her. As she turned round he continued 'You accepted this marriage - why?'  
Kassandra looked into Gandalfs grey eyes and smirked 'You have your secrets, I have mine.'

~

Back in her room, Kassandra asked herself the same question.  
'Why am I doing this?' Kassandra looked into her mirror. The bead, Thorins bead, was still firmly attached to her hair. 'Why is he doing this?' Why are we doing this...'  
'Why are you doing this?' Hippona had entered the room and was looking at her princess.  
Kassandra smiled, she had found the answer. 'My heart tells me to.'

~

Thorin had not seen Kassandra in days. The negociations did not go well and he needed a break.  
He took his sword and his bundle and headed out of the cottage.  
'Where do you think you are going, cousin?' Dain stood at the cottages door.  
'I need to clear my head.' Thorin grumbled.  
Dain stepped out into the daylight. 'Be careful cousin. These woods are not safe. Thieves, robbers and more scum are using the dense woods for cover.'  
'Don't worry, cousin. I can take care of myself.' pointing to his sword Thorin grinned.  
'Have fun then.' Dain smirked and returned to the cottage.  
Thorin marched down the road, then turned to make his way through the woods. On his way here he remembered passing grassland and a small fountain.  
Approaching the clearance he heard metal clashing on metal and womens voices. Fearing the worst Thorin unsheathed his sword and stormed forward just to stop cold after he saw where the noise came from.

~

Thorin stood in the shadow of a big oak tree, looking at the three women fighting in the grassland. One of them was Kassandra, the other her courtlady Hippona. The third woman sat on a tree trunk and smiled at the two fighting women. Hippona swing at the princess with a sword while Kassandra defended herself with her daggers. Hippona was a strong woman, taller than the princess and her muscles were trained by her hard life as an Amazon. While she swung her sword fiercly and with much power, Kassandra used her opponents strength and drive to get her out of balance. She blocked the strong blows and moved swiftly.  
'She looks more like a dancer as a warrior.' Thorin thought watching Kassandra fight. 'She has nothing to oppose against a violent and fierce attack.'  
He watched the women return to the spot where the other courtlady was sitting. Kassandra picked up new weapons, two slim swords. 'Now you Daenera.' she grinned and pointed to the other courtlady. Daenera was heavy built, she was not fat but very muscular. As Thorin saw her weapons he understood why - the other courtlady fought with axes. She lunged at the princess mercylessly. Kassandra ducked and fought back bravely, but Thorin could see her strength fade the longer the stronger Amazon attacked her with the axes. Kassandra was a very skilled fighter, he had to admit that. But she had boundaries due to her slender physique.  
He watched as the courtlady hit Kassandras sword out of her hand with a huge blow. With the left sword Kassandra started a counter attack. But the older and more experienced Amazon was very quick and disarmed Kassandra with another blow. 'You yield, princess?'  
'Never.' Kassandra grinned and reached for a spear sticking to the ground next to her. The fight continued for a few more minutes until both women were tired of it.  
'A little bow practise, princess?' Hippona handed Kassandra the bow and a few arrows.  
Kassandra took one of the arrows, looking for a target.  
Thorin nearly got a heart attack as the arrow pierced the tree he was standing, just missing him by a hand. He watched and tried to calm his breath as his future queen approached him.  
'Its impolite to spy on people you know.' she said smiling at him.  
Thorin let out a sigh. 'It is also impolite to shoot innocent people, mylady.' Thorin said dryly.  
'Nobody is innocent.' Kassandra passed him to retrieve her arrow. 'Care to join us, mylord?'  
Before Thorin could answer he heard Kassandras courtladies shout over to them in alert. Then he saw why. A group of men had appeared, they looked brutal and determined to have their way with the three women.

~

'Stay behind me.' Thorin ordered Kassandra.  
'The Hades I will.' Kassandra already stormed towards her courtladies.  
Thorin followed her cursing her stubborness.  
'Well well...what do we have here?' the leader of the 8 men snarled. 'A dwarf and his...harem.'  
The robbers roared of laughter. Thorin unsheathened his sword pointing its tip towards the leader.  
'Leave.' was all he said.  
The 8 men moved towards Thorin. 'And what if we don't, dwarf.' their leader grinned.  
Before he could say another thing an arrow pierced itself into the ground an inch away from his foot.  
Thorin moved his gaze away from the group of men to see Kassandra poiting a new arrow towards the men.  
Their leader did not seem to be impressed. 'The dwarf wench is a fierce one. That one is mine.'  
Then chaos broke lose, Thorin launched forward with a loud warcry and Hippona and Daenera charged the men standing closest to them. Kassandra had just fired her arrow as she saw Thorin stumble. She moved closer towards him and charged towards two of the robbers.

~

Thorin felt a sting the second he charged the leader of the robbers, he ignored it and knocked the robber unconscious with the flat blade. In the corner of his eyes he saw Kassandra throwing away her bow. After disabling a second robber he turned...and froze. He saw Kassandra charging the robbers with her bare hands. She had no weapons in reach and her bow was not usable in that short distance. Astonished he watched his future queen smash one of the robbers noses with her fist. Another man tried to grab her, he got a hard kick into his groin and fell like a tree. Not paying attention to what happened around him he felt another sharp pain...same place like before. His butt.

~

'Well, that was fun.' Kassandra took a deep breath. 'Is everyone alright?'  
Hippona and Daenera nodded, Thorin only grumbled. Kassandra tilted her head and looked at him.  
'Your future husband is short tempered.' Hippona stated. 'Just like you.' She earned a glare from Kassandra. Thorin sighed. 'Lets go back to the cottage, before more of those arrive.' He looked down to the 8 unconscious men. Thorin hated to admit it, but these women had impressed him. They fought like warriors, all of them.  
With a light hobble Thorin moved towards the road, the three women following him, Kassandra watching Thorin with an amused look.  
'Are you hurt, mylord?' she asked.  
'No.' that answer came too quickly, but Kassandra knew better than pushing the proud dwarf to answer honestly. 'Ok then...thanks.'  
Thorin looked at her in surprise 'For what?'  
'For standing by our side fighting the robbers, of course.' Kassandra smiled. 'I guess you know now, that we are not defenseless.'  
Thorin looked at the woman walking beside him 'I never thought you were.' he said honestly.  
'You ordered me to stay behind you.' Kassandra reminded him. 'And you attacked the man who called me a wench. I wanted to do that.'  
'I merely did him a favor, you would have killed him. I was more concerned about him than about you.' Thorin joked.  
Kassandra looked at him, totally caught of guard. Did he just make a joke?  
Before she could answer Thorin stumbled and this time he hissed sharply.  
'Ok thats it, where is the injury?' Kassandra worried. She did not see any blood, but she saw the hobble getting worse.  
'Its nothing.' Thorin tried to reassure her and was relieved seing the cottage a few paces away.  
Dain came rushing out as he saw them.  
'Finally! Some of my scouts reported that robbers had been seen not far away. I was about to send out guards getting you back.'  
'We already took care of some of the robbers, mylord.' Kassandra stated earning a surprised look from Dain. 'But please take a look at your cousin, he was injured during the attack.'  
Thorin shot her a death glare 'I am fine, woman.' he growled.  
'Don't you call me woman, dwarf.' Kassandra snarled back.  
Dain grinned from one ear to the other 'Peace you two. Lets get inside shall we?'  
While Hippona and Daenera took the weapons and retreated to their rooms, Kassandra followed Dain and Thorin. Dain looked at his cousin 'The little woman really took out robbers?' he asked Thorin quietly.  
Thorin just frowned and mumbled 'I have never seen a woman fight like that. I wonder where she learned that not having a father around.'  
Surprised, Dain decided to ask him more about what happened later, but he had also seen Thorin hobble. 'Well, lets take a look at your injury.'  
'Its nothing really...' Thorin tried to begin.  
'I'll take a look at it.' Kassandra proposed.  
'NO!' Thorin made both Dain and Kassandra jump. 'For Durins sake leave me alone.' He entered his room and slammed the door. Kassandra and Dain just exchanged an irritated look.  
'Cousin!' They heard Thorin yell from the inside.  
Kassandra couldn't help but giggle. Dain bowed his head, murmured a quick apology and joined Thorin inside of the room. Kassandra rolled her eyes and strolled back to her own room.  
'What a stubborn and insufferable dwarf.' she thought.

~

'You have to promise me not to laugh, cousin.' Thorin grinded his teeth while he removed his clothes.  
Dain just stood there flabbergasted. 'Why should I laugh?'  
'I think my beloved queen shot me in my...behind...' Thorin cursed as he removed his pants. Dain looked down and saw a broken tip of an arrow sticking out of Thorins right bottom.  
'Oh my...' Dain managed to hold his breath for a few seconds and to sqeeze out ' I'm so sorry.' before he burst into laughter.  
'Thats not funny!' Thorin yelled. 'Just pull it out will ya?'  
Still grinning Dain grabbed the broken tip of the arrow 'Thats gonna hurt you know?'  
'It already hurts, so just...OW!' Thorin winced as his cousin pulled out the arrow with one quick move. 'There it is.' he smirked.  
Thorin took the arrowtip and snarled at it.  
'What did you do to deserve that?' Dain asked still amused.  
'Nothing. She shot at the robber I engaged. I must have...launched in the arrows way.' Thorin mused. 'You understand now why I did not want her here?'  
Laughing Dain said ' Well...that would have been amusing. But she is your future wife she'll see your buttocks sooner or later.' He laughed even harder as he heard Thorin cursing into his beard.

~

Kassandra and Thorin met at dinner. Dain had to use all his will power to not burst into laughter again, but smirked as he saw Thorin shift as Kassandra sat down beside him.  
With a quick glance, Kassandra looked at Thorin and decided to ignore the fact that he had been injured lightly a few hours ago.  
'He is a dwarf, made of stone.' she thought rollig her eyes mentally. 'No harm was done.'  
'Good evening Gandalf.' she greeted the wizard who had joined them at the table. 'When will we leave for Erebor?' she asked Thorin and made him choke on his ale.  
'WE?' Thorin repeated. 'What do you mean, we? And who told...' he stopped midsentence and shot a death glare at Gandalf who starred holes into the air. 'You will travel to the Blue Mountains and stay with my sister.'  
'What?! No way in Hades I'm gonna travel to the Blue Mountains. I will come with you to reclaim Erebor.' Kassandra insisted.  
'You are my wife and you will do as I say.' Thorin snarled.  
'I am your future queen and my place is at your side.' Kassandra said gently, but with insistence.  
Dain and Gandalf looked at each other and smirked. The Queen had set the King checkmate.

~

Thorin was speechless. He starred at the woman sitting next to him, his little whirlwind.  
The strongwilled and stubborn future queen of Erebor. Why marry a dwarf woman, he already had one, he thought. Minus the beard and plus a few inches.


	7. Chapter 7

Kassandra stood in front of the huge cottage as the troian delegation prepared to travel back to Troy.  
One last time she huged Hippona and Daenera, tearing up.  
'There there Andra. Everything will be fine.' Hippona and Daenera would return back to their tribes, now that the princess was to marry. Kassandra missed them already.  
'Take care you two.' Kassandra told her loyal courtladies.  
'You take care, too my dear.' Daenera shot a glance behind Kassandra where Thorin was standing. 'And may Aphrodite be with you.'  
Kassandra watched them mount their horses with a heavy heart.  
'Goodbye child.' Queen Catarina took her daughters face into her hands and kissed her forehead. ' may you find happiness in your new home.'  
'Wherever that might be.' Kassandra mumbled.  
'Someday you will understand my intentions, Kassandra.' Catarina said quietly. 'One day you will understand the curse of leadership.'  
Kassandra only looked into her mothers face, saying nothing.  
Sighing, the queen turned and entered the coach. She did not look back as the delegation moved away from the cottage and her daughter.  
'Goodbye mother.' Kassandra whispered.  
Behind her, Thorin fought the urge to take Kassadra into his arms for comfort. Even he could feel her sadness and her lonelyness now that all the loved ones were gone. He stepped forward as Kassandra turned away from the departing Troians and walked back to the cottage.  
'Please, I want to be alone for a while.' Kassandra asked him quietly.  
'Of course, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask.' Thorin assured her.  
'Thank you.' Kassandra managed a sad smile and went back to her room.

~

'She has been up there all day, Gandalf.' Thorin paced around the big fire in the great hall.  
'Give her time. She is alone in a foreign environment, surrounded by...well...dwarves.' Gandalf could not help but grin. 'Her family is gone and soon she'll start a new journey with you. Literally spoken.'  
Thorin sighed 'About that...'  
'Thorin, you know what will happen when you try to force your will on her.' Gandalf warned the stubborn dwarf king.  
'I should tie her up and bring her to the Blue Mountains myself.' Thorin grumbled.  
Gandalf smirked 'You could try...when will you leave for the Shire?'  
'In two days. I will try to persuade Dain and his dwarfs of the Iron Hills to join our quest.' Thorin stated but in reality he only had little hope that his cousin would risk the life of his dwarves for Thorins quest. 'When will you leave?'  
'This evening. I have a few things to settle first.' Gandalf mumbled in his beard.  
'Of course.' Thorin feared the worst. How many surprises would he have to endure before he would claim his mountain back?

~

Kassandra stood at her window watching Thorin and Gandalf talk before Gandalf left for the Shire. Thorin walked back to the cottage and looked up to see his future wife stand at the window. Their eyes met and he could see a deep sadness in Kassandras brown eyes. Feeling his stare Kassandra backed away from the window.  
Since her people had left she felt lonely and foreign in the cottage full of frolicking dwarves. She missed Hippona and Daenera. 'You are a grown woman, Andra. Pull yourself together' she scolded herself and walked down to the great hll for dinner.  
Kassandra liked the food the dwarves preferred. Lots of meat, chips, bread and honey and much more one could think of. Granted, only little vegetables, but that was ok with her. She loved eating and was thankful for her good genes that made her stay slim regardless what she ate.  
Dain watched her with amusement 'If I didn't know better I would take you for a dwarf, mylady.'  
Kassandra looked at him, surprised. 'Why is that, mylord? Am I growing a beard?' Joking she widened her eyes in played shock.  
Grinning Dain patted her shoulder 'It would be no harm, mylady. You love food and your stubborness...you are a good match for my cousin.' His grin grew wider as he saw Thorins face darken.  
'I take this as a compliment my lord.' Kassandra answered smiling and turned to Thorin. She knew that his efforts to pull together a dwarf army for his quest had been in vain.  
Sensing her question Thorin told her 'We will leave tomorrow, first thing in the morning.' To his cousin he said 'Thank you for your hospitality, cousin.' 'It was my pleasure, I wish I could have done more.' Dain said sadly.

~

Half asleep Kassandra dragged her belongings down to her pony. A pony, she thought sourly. Her mind wandered to her battle horse Whirlwind, which she had left behind in her aunts tribe. Whirlwind...that Thorin had called her "little whirlwind" was an amusing coincidence for Kassandra.  
Her future husband already packed his own pony. He was clad into a dark blue tunic and a coat with a fur collar. Hearing steps behind him he turned around to help Kassandra with her pony. Kassandra had chosen a brown dress with a divided skirt. It looked like a normal dress but allowed her to move unhindered and without showing to much leg. Her hair hung lose around her back, she wanted to tie her hair into knot, but her braid with Thorins bead hindered her to do so.  
The only wepons she carried were her arrows and her daggers. She had packed a spare dress, a few pieces of leather amazon armour and her bedroll. Her modest character impressed Thorin.  
'Are you ready? We have a long way to go.' He said gently.  
'The Shire is a five day ride with the ponies.' Kassandra answered, earning a nod from Thorin.  
'Your ponys name is Daisy.' Thorin told Kassandra as they walked out of the stables.  
'Daisy?' Kassandra repeated aghast. 'Very well...'she sighed 'what is your ponys name?'  
'It does not have one yet.' Thorin smirked. He would never tell his future wife that he rode a pony named Rose.  
Before Kassandra could make another remark Dain stepped out of the cottage to wish them a safe journey. 'Take care and cousin...I wish you all the best for your quest. May you reclaim what was taken from us by the beast Smaug.'

~

The rode silently for hours now, Kassandra almost hoped for an ambush to fight the boredom. Little did she know that her future husband wished for the exact same thing.

~

Thorin and Kassandra made camp for the night. Thorin made a fire while Kassandra sneaked away with her bow. As Thorin turned to look for her she was gone. Alarmed he searched in the near vicinity of the camp. He began to get seriously worried as he heard branches crack behind him. He drew his sword and whirled around only to see Kassandra emerge out of the woods with two hunted rabbits.  
Confronted with the tip of Thorins sword Kassandra stopped in her tracks.  
'Well thats a warm welcome.' she said sarcastically.  
Sighing Thorin lowered his sword 'What were you thinking woman?!'  
'I was thinking that we might be hungry.' Kassandra stated dryly.  
'It dangerous out there, don't leave the camp without telling me again.'  
'Don't order me around I am none of your dwarven servants.' Kassandra snarled. 'And I am perfectly capable of looking after myself.' She glared at Thorin furiously.  
Thorin felt his fury risen. No one dared to talk to him that way. This stubborn human woman didn't know what was good for her. Softly he grabbed her arm as she passed him 'You will not talk to me that way.'  
Kassandra got furious 'You insufferable dwarf!' she snarled and pulled her arm out of Thorins grip. 'You should get used to it.' She stormed off to the camp.  
Thorin rolled his eyes and followed the angry woman back to the fire.  
'By Mahal, I will get married to a wildcat.' he cursed.  
Back at the campfire he growled at Kassandra who prepared the rabbits 'I should tie you up and carry you back to the Blue Mountains woman.' he grumbled grinding his teeth.  
'You can try...' Kassandra glared at him menacingly.  
That did it. Thorin moved over to his future wife and grabbed her wrists to pull her up facing him.  
'What in the name of...let me DOWN!' Kassandra yelled as Thorin lifted her over his shoulder and walked towards the ponies. He had to struggle because the woman on top of him fought like a wildcat indeed. One of her kicks actually found its way between his legs. Growling in pain Thorin fell to his knees, but he did not let go. He grabbed her waist and pinned to the ground on front of him. Since his lower half was still hurting he just tried to hold her down by trapping her between the ground and his own body.  
Kassandras breath was pressed out of her lungs as her opponent landed on top of her. 'Made of stone indeed.' she thought. Thorin was heavy and she could not move. But she would not give up without a fight. With one swift move she managed to roll to the side and pinned Thorin the ground sitting on top. She smirked as she saw him growl but in the next moment she was pinned under Thorins weight again. Rolling over the forest floor they were stopped by a large oak tree. Thorin ended up on top, looking down he saw something that took his breath away. Kassandras hair floated around her head like a fan, the braid with the bead resting on her shoulder. Her brown eyes burned into his iceblue eyes with a furious passion, her hands had grabbed his collar.  
Gasping for air, Kassandra looked up and looked right into Thorins blue eyes looking down at her determinately. 'Now what?' she asked and cocked an eyebrow. She felt confused, her anger was suddenly blown away.  
Sighing Thorin rolled on is feet, still hurting 'Now I will never be able to produce an heir.' he grunted and laughed as he saw Kassandra blush.

~

'Sorry.' Kassandra mumbled.  
'For being such a hothead?' Thorin asked.  
Kassandra frowned 'No...and you're the one to talk.'  
Thorin had to smile.  
'No...sorry because of ...that. The kick...there.' Kassandra stuttered and blushed lightly again.  
Thorin looked at her, still smiling. 'I like you better all sheepish.'  
'I don't.' Kassandra wished he would change the subject.  
But Thorin had no intention of letting her go easy. 'Wait until you hear what you did to me that day we fought the robbers.'  
Kassandra looked at him, startled. 'What? Why, what did I do?'  
Thorin grinned and started to talk, watching his future queen first blush then turned pale. Alone that sight was worth it.  
'Oh my goodness - I am so sorry!' Kassandra covered her mouth with her hands, recalling what happened that day. 'But...if you had let me handle the leader of those robbers, the arrow would have hit him, not you.'  
'Now its my fault?' Thorin was about to blow up, as he saw the smirk on Kassandras face.

That night, not only the noise of the forest filled the air, but also the sound of laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

'Tell me about Erebor, Thorin.' Kassandra asked her husband-to-be.  
Thorin paused enrolling his bedroll to look at Kassandra who gave him an encouraging look.  
'I know that it pains you to remember your home.' Kassandra said gently. 'But Erebor will soon be my home, too.'  
'If we manage to reclaim it.' Thorin murmured.  
Kassandra surrounded the fire to sit down beside Thorin. 'We will.' she took one of is huge hands in hers and earned a surprised look from Thorin.  
'Erebor...a city built deep in the mountain itself. With rivers of gold running through the mountains core. The whole city was carved out of stone. Its beauty was known far beyond its borders. We commited trade with the gold and gems we got out of the mountain. The jewels forged by the dwarves of Erebor were legend.' Thorins voice got throaty. 'My grandfather was King under the Mountain.'  
'King Thror.' Kassandra murmured. 'His love of gold was called the curse of Durin.' realising what she had just said she bit her lower lip 'Sorry.'  
'No, you are correct.' Thorin smiled as she let out a releaved sigh. Then she looked at him with her big brown eyes as if she could look right into his soul.  
'Do you have the gold sickness, too?' Kassandra knew that this a very personal question, but she was just too curious.  
'I do not know.' Thorin answered honestly. 'Confronted with gold I will find out soon enough.'  
'Well...now I know why my mother clad me in so much gold that evening I had to dance.' Kassandra said dryly causing Thorin to smirk.  
'You changed the costume did you?' he asked her.  
Kassandra was surprised. 'How did you...?'  
'Your mother shot you a death glare as you appeared in the hall.' Thorin remembered. 'And lets just say...I know that dance. You were overdressed.' He started grinning.

~

Later that night they prepared to get some sleep.  
'I'll take the first watch.' Thorin started.  
'No - please let me. Once I am asleep you won't get me awake that easily, even if the world would perish.' Kassandra mumbled.  
Smiling Thorin lay down again. 'Very well, as you wish, mylady.' He realised how tired he was as he had layed down.  
Kassandra watched Thorin fall asleep. 'He must have been tired.' she thought. 'These dwarves and their pride, one day that will be their downfall.' But then again, she knew she was not much different.

Later that night, she woke Thorin for it was his turn to watch.  
'Did you sleep well?' she asked.  
'Better than usual.' Thorin answered honestly.  
'I should have let you sleep then.' Kassandra regretted.  
'By Durins beard, are you crazy? I won't let my wife watch over me while I get a good nights sleep!' Thorin exclaimed.  
Sheepishly, Kassandra bowed down to him and whispered in his ear. 'You should better get used to this then.' She stood up and returned to her bedroll, curling up on it. 'Good night.'  
'Good night.' Thorin murmured. He doubted that he would ever get used to...this. Her.

~

Kassandra woke up as she felt someones eyes on her. She opened her eyes to watch right into Thorins iceblue ones. 'Good morning, my queen.' he said softly.  
'Good morning...my king.' Kassandra paused. 'Alright that sounds really weird.'  
Thorin didn't think so. In fact he felt something deep inside of him twitch when he heard her say "my king". Shaking his head to focus again, Thorin stood up to get some breakfast.  
Kassandra had seen his mind drift - was it something she had said? She felt better since they talked, but didn't really feel like reaching him. After all they were soon bound for their lifetimes.  
Thorin returned to hand her a piece of bread and cheese. 'Its still a three day ride. This evening we might have to spend the night at an inn.' Seeing Kassnadras surprised look, he added. 'It will start to rain soon.'  
And he should be right. It started raining shortly after they broke off camp. It continued raining the whole day. As Thorin predicted they found an inn at the side of the road, but there was only one room left. Since both of them were soaking wet and Thorin knew there was yet more travelling to come he accepted the room. It was a nice room with a big bed and even a bathroom with a tub. Some maids already had filled it with hot water. Thorin didn't like warm baths, he was a dwarf and didn't need such luxury, but he saw Kassandras eyes grow wide as she saw the tub with clean hot water.  
'I'll get something to eat for us, you can take a bath while I am away.' He said and closed the door behind him.  
Kassandra hurried to get out of her qet clothes and into the tub. Moaning she entered the water. Gods, how she missed this. She must have lingered longer than she thought, because she heard the door open and close again. 'Thorin?' she asked. There was no answer. She threw over her linen shift dress and entered the room. Suddenly, somebody grabbed her from behind and a male voice hissed at her ear 'Well well, seem as if the dwarf left his wench behind.'  
Kassandra didn't have to think. She threw her head back, smashing her backhead against the burglars nose. He cried out like a girl, blood shooting out of his nose.

~

Thorin heard somebody shriek as he made his way back to the room. He made it halfway to the door as it flew open and man came flying out, blood dripping down his nose. Terrified the man looked up to the dwarf, but before Thorin could let go of all the food he carried the burglar had come to his feet and ran down the stairs out of the inn. Rushing inside Thorin saw Kassandra in her shift dress and searched for any signs of injury. 'By Durins beard, are you alright?'  
'I am - that guy isn't.' Kassandra grinned. 'Oh, is that soup? I m starving.'  
All Thorin could do was shake his head in relief and amusement.

~

'You will take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor.' Thorin said firmly as dinner was finished. 'But maybe we should take watches after why happened today.'  
Kassandra frowned at him. 'After what happened today I doubt someone will try anything. And the bed is big enough, no way you sleep on the floor. We will be married soon, you want to sleep on the floor then, too?'  
'I am thinking about it.' Thorin grinned. He was angry that he had not been there as this man attacked his queen, but he also admired Kassandra for her fierceness. 'Alright.' he cleared his throat.  
First, he took a bath himself. The water was cold, as he preferred it. Afterwards he threw over his undergarnment and stepped out of the bathroom. Kassandra had already packed most of their things, so that they would be ready to leave first thing in the morning.  
Kassandra took a look at her future husband. Broad shoulders, a muscular and toned upper body and muscular arms. Gods, he was attractive. Kassandra was shocked by her own thoughts and turned around hoping that he would not notice her getting nervous. 'Stop it.' she scolded herself. 'Have you never seen an attractive man before?' Taking a deep breath she turned to Thorin and gave him a smile before she climbed under the sheets.  
Thorin himself could not turn his gaze away from the woman standing in front of him. The simple white shift dress, brown hair floating down to her waist and a slight blush on her cheeks as she turned away from him. As she climbed onto the bed he could not help but notice her curves beneath the white linen.  
'Are you going to stand there all night?' Kassandra asked in amusement.  
Sighing, Thorin also climbed into bed.  
'Good night...my king.' Kassandra gave him one last sleepy smile before she turned to her side and closed her eyes, not knowing that Thorin had major difficulties getting any sleep after this.

~

Thorin awoke feeling peaceful and warm. Slowly he remembered where he was. As he looked down he saw a small hand resting on his chest. Instantly awake he realised why he felt that warm. Kassandra had cuddled up at his side, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. In his sleep he had taken her into his arms as well. Swallowing down his upbuilding panic Thorin thought about what to do. Kassndra suddenly stirred in his arms, moaning quietly she also woke up. Her moan send shivers down Thorins spine, her body was moving against is which caused him to breath deeply for control. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. Realising how close they were, she pulled back, leaving both of them cold.  
'S...sorry.' she stuttered.  
'No harm done, mylady.' Thorin managed to keep a straight face. 'How did you sleep?'  
'Very well, thank you. And you?' Kassandra timidly asked him back.  
'Me too, thank you.' Thorin smiled. 'If that should happen again on our quest we will never hear the end of it.'  
Curious, Kassandra had to ask 'Why is that?'  
'Well, my two nephews will accompany us on the quest. And they are a handful.' Thorin sighed remembering Fili and Kili.  
'I look forward to meet with our company.' Kassandra said honestly.'  
Thorin smiled. 'Thats what you are saying now.'

~

After both had gotten dressed they packed supplies and left for the road again. Neither of them wanted to face the curious gazes of the other guests. The weather had improved, the sun came out and the day passed calmly and peaceful. As did the next day.  
'Today, we should reach the Shire.' Thorin said looking back at Kassandra who was riding behind him.  
She gave him nod and smiled. She didn't want to admit it, but she would miss the time the two of them spend together, alone. Would the other dwarves accept her as one of them? How would they react when they learned that a human woman would accompany them on their quest for their homeland? And even worse, become their queen?  
Thorin could read the worries in his wife-to-be's eyes and slowed down his pony to ride at her side.  
'They will adore you.' was all he said. 'Especially my nephews.'


	9. Chapter 9

Kassandra saw the Shire as her pony had climbed the last hill. It was peaceful and green. Little round doors in the soft green marked the hobbit homes.  
'Beautiful.' Kassandra whispered.  
Thorin had no eyes for the Shires beauty. All he could think about was the quest and the responsibility he held for his company.  
'All the king.' Kassandra thought as she watched him. 'Carrying the burden of leadership.'  
She swore to herself that he would not carry this burden alone anymore.

~

It grew dark and they had not found the right hobbit hole yet.  
'Are we lost?' Kassandra smirked.  
'No.' Thorin grumbled. 'We are just...exploring the terrain.'  
Kassandra giggled. 'If you say so. What did Gandalf say to you about that particular hobbit home?'  
'At the north end of the Shire, one of the higher holes, green door.' Thorin repeated Gandalfs words.  
'Alright...we should be near then, we already passed this hole here twice.' Kassandra pointed to the hobbit hole with the red door.  
They dismounted their ponies and walked down the narrow hobbit roads on foot.  
Kassandra looked into the beautiful little gardens, full of herbs, vegetables and fruits. One of the gardens was full of flowers - roses, orchids, tulips and chrysanthenums.  
Thorin noticed that Kassandra fell behind and turned around to see her linger in front of a hobbit hole with a brown door, looking at its garden.  
'Mylady? I suggest you keep up.' he said softly.  
Kassandra didn't even notice she had fallen behind and hurried after Thorin. The road was wide enough so that they could walk side at side. Thorin saw her frown 'What is it?' he asked gently.  
'There will be no flowers in Erebor. No gardens, no...sunlight.' Kassandra said quietly and looked at Thorin.  
'No.' Thorin answered honestly. 'And that troubles you.'  
'A little bit.' Kassandra had to admit. The thought to live her life beneath a mountain, without sunlight and without any other living thing besides dwarves did scare her, but she pushed her worries aside. There was a quest to worry about.  
Thorin stopped and turned to Kassandra 'You do not need to do this.'  
'What do you mean?' Kassandra asked frowning.  
'This quest. This...marriage.' Thorin hesitated as Kassandras hand took his.  
Smiling gently she said 'Yes, I do. I need to do this.'  
Before Thorin could answer he saw Kassandras gaze shift past him. 'There is a dwarven sign...on a green door. We found it.'

~

While Thorin tied the ponies to a nearby tree, Kassandra moved to the entrance of the hobbit hole through a nicely and lovingly planted garden. She heard the dwarves sing and heard the clashing of porcelan. It seemed to be a merry gathering.  
'It seems as if Fili and Kili are in their right element.' Thorin smirled joining Kassandra at the door and knocked three times.  
It grew instantly still inside the hobbit hole. Gandalf himself opened the door.  
Smirking, Thorin greeted the wizard. 'Gandalf. You said this place would be easy to find. We lost our way - twice. We would not have found it at all if it weren't for the mark on the door.' He took off his cloak and gave it to a younger dwarf and smiled at him. Kassandra wondered if he was one of his nephews.  
'Mark? There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago.' A high voice on Kassandras right caught her attention.  
Gandalf turned to the hobbit. 'There is a mark, I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, may I introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.'  
'So.' Thorin looked down at Bilbo. 'This is the hobbit.'

**This is another short one sorry.**

**I hope you guys like my story so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**For this chapter I imply knowledge of the movie and I hope I managed to not dig into the movie too much, but on the other hand described everything in an understandable !**

'He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.'

Kassandra disliked Thorins arrogant and disrespectful way of treating the hobbit, Bilbo. She instantly liked the small fellow. He was no warrior, that was obvious, but they needed a burglar, no additional sword. She looked around and watched the other dwarves. The one who took Thorins coat was younger than the others, he had only a small beard and a impudent glim in his eyes. Beside him a blonde dwarf with a nicely braided mustache glanced at Kassandra warily. A huge dwarf on the left of the door eyed Kassandra with open suspicion, he was bald and had tattoos all over his body. A small white haired dwarf shot a friendly glare towards Kassandra 'Who are you, lassie?' he asked blinking at her.

In this moment Thorin realised that he had not introduced his new queen to his company. Only few of them had known of his marriage plans and they surely did not expect the human princess to accompany them on their quest.

'This is princess Kassandra. My...future wife.' Thorin moved closer to Kassandra and softly put an arm around her. He felt her stiffen and hoped that it was because she felt awkward because of the situation, not his touch. 'She will accompany us and will help us reclaim our homeland.' Turning towards her he introduced the other dwarves. 'Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur.'

'At your service.' Kassandra bowed and smiled at Fili, Kili and Balin, who seemed nice. The other dwarves only looked at her with big eyes, either making a curious or suspicious impression. She was afraid that she would never be able to distinguish who was who. She shot a daring glare towards the huge dwarf, Dwalin.

'So...you are our new aunt?' the darker one - Fili? - asked her, earning a nudge from his brother.

'Don't be so forward, Kili.' he scolded his little brother.

'Damn' that one is Fili, Kassandra cursed mentally. 'And you two must be my two nephews then.' she smiled warmly at both of them, Kili grinning back instantly. Kassandra already liked him.

'You must be hungry.' Bilbo cut in. 'I still have some soup in the kitchen. The rest of the food is...gone.' he said with an apologetic shrug of the shoulders.

'Yes, lets get back to the dinning room.' Gandalf cleared his throat. 'We have much to discuss.'

Sitting and the end of the table, Thorin and Kassandra ate their soup, but the dwarves already assaulted Thorin with questions.

'Did the meeting go well? Did they all come?'

'Aye, all dwarfs from the seven kingdoms.' Thorin noded, causing a cheer from the dwarves.

'Is Dain with us?' Dwalin asked, Kassandra could hear the hope in his voice too clearly.

'They will not come.' Thorin answered with regret. 'They say this quest is ours and ours alone.'

Kassandra saw the stunned look on Doris face and the desperate look on his younger brothers face, Ori. The other dwarves sighed in defeat. Dwalin closed his eyes in disappointment. They were on their own.

Gandalf showed them the map and handed over the key to the secret door to Thorin. As the topic came to the need of a burglar, Kassandra got the feeling that the blasted wizard had never told the hobbit why he should join the company.

'I have never stolen a thing in my life.' she heard Bilbo say.

'I have to agree with Master Baggins. He is hardly burglar material.' Balin said dryly.

'The wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fight for themselves.' Dwalin snarled and shot a look at Kassandra who just glared back.

In the end, Bilbo was handed a contract which he started reading in horror. 'Incineration?'

Bofur, the dwarf with the funny hat, decided to explain to Bilbo what might happen to him on this quest in a very graphical manner.

Bilbo sighed, got pale and managed to squeeze out a quick "no" before fainting, causing Thorin to roll his eyes. Kassandra rushed to the fainted hobbit and shot Bofur a reproachful look. 'You.' she addressed Gandalf. 'You could have told him before dropping this news on him. Now help me get the poor fellow into his armchair.'

"You have the wrong hobbit.' with these words Bilbo turned away from Gandalf and Kassandra and walked down his hallway. Kassandra sighed and walked to the kitchen, catching a conversation between Thorin and Balin.

Balin sighed. 'It appears, we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. All the odds are against us. After all...what are we? Merchants, miners, toymakers...hardly the stuff of legend.'

'There are a few warriors amongst us.' Thorin smirked.

'Old warriors.' Balin replied.

'I would take any of those over an army from the Iron Hills. When I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a willing heart...I cannot ask for more than that.' Thorin said softly.

'You don't have to do that. Neither do you have to marry that human woman. We do not need that alliance. You have a choice. You've done honorably, you have build a new life for us in the Blue Mountains. A life of peace and plenty. A life which is worth much more than all the gold in Erebor.' Balin told Thorin.

Kassandra felt a sting as she heard how Balin spoke against her bond to Thorin.

'From my grandfather to my father THIS has come to me. ' Thorin answered and held up the key he had gotten from Gandalf. 'They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me. And about the _human_ princess. She will be at my side when we reclaim our home. Loyalty, honor and a willing heart, Balin. All this I have found in my future queen.'

'Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done.' Balin sighed.

Kassandra stood at the other side of the hallway with tears in her eyes. She wanted to run over to Thorin and rush into his arms for standing up for her. But she just smiled and returned to the other dwarves in the living room.

Soon, all the dwarves had come together in the living room and Thorin started singing - the same song Kassandra danced to in Ered Luin. Curling up on her chair, Kassandra listened to Thorins sad and deep baritone. Gods, she loved his voice. The other dwarves sang or hummed along quietly. It was beautiful. Staring at the fire, Kassandra felt her eyes get heavy. She stood up and went for fresh air, outside the hobbit hole. The stars shone bright that night, she looked up and got lost in their beauty.

'Here you are.' she jumped as she heard a dark voice behind her. He stood beside her and followed her gaze up to the sky. 'You still want to join this quest?' he asked quietly.

Kassandra looked at him 'Now that I know your kin, more than ever.' Despite the mistrust most of the dwarves showed towards her, she felt fine around them. She already adored Fili and Kili, those two had a special bond and especially Kili made her feel welcome. 'Do you think Bilbo will join us nevertheless?' she asked Thorin.

'I hope not, he will only be a burden.' Thorin snarled.

'How can you say that?' Kassandra asked. 'You don't know him.' Seeing his cocked eyebrow she added. 'And you were really impolite towards him today. This is his home and you treated him like a nothing.'

Thorin smiled at his future wife 'Have I been an insufferable dwarf again, mylady?'

Kassandra smiled remembering their little fight a few days ago. 'You were arrogant and disrespectful. Yes, all the insufferable dwarf again.' she grinned at him. 'Are you sure Fili and Kili are related to you?'

Thorin shot her a surprised look. 'Yes, of course! Why are you asking?'

'Well...they are so nice.' Kassandra tried to banter him. 'Kili is such a charming young guy.'

Suddenly she felt Thorin pull her into his arms. She had not seen that one coming and stiffened in shock. His face close to hers, he looked her deep in the eyes and snarled 'You are MY queen. Don't forget that.'

Looking back at him with big eyes, Kassandra decided to irritate him a bit. 'He is of Durins blood. I could marry him instead of you.' Cocking an eyebrow she looked at him demandingly. Her arms were caught between them and resting on his chest. 'A bit possessive, are we? My king...' she gasped in surprise as Thorin hardened his grip and took her chin in his hand, moving even closer to her.

'Dwarves honor and protect what is theirs.' he said quietly in his dark voice and made Kassandra shudder.

'I belong to nobody.' Kassandra said firmly. She had to admit it, despite of what she said she liked the possessive way Thorin reacted.

As an answer to her insubordination Thorin grabbed her back and pressed his body against hers. The way she had said "my king" and the way she playfully irritated him drove him crazy. The tension of the last days had to be released. Still having a grip of her chin her slowly moved closer to her and placed a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips. He felt her tense and pulled back only to look into her big brown eyes starring at him in disbelief. But there was no rejection in her eyes. On the contrary, he felt her grab his tunic and this time she kissed him. Timid at first, but then more demanding she pressed her lips against his. He felt one of her hands in his mane and the other one on his stroking his chest. Her touch encouraged him and he pushed his tongue against her lips, claiming her mouth. Their tongues tangled and Kassandra let out a little moan as she felt Thorin exploring her mouth. Her moan almost made Thorin lose control. He broke the kiss and watched her catch her breath. Her lips were swollen from the kiss and her cheeks had blushed a little. She was so beautiful.

Kassandra was glad that he still had a tight grip on her, her knees felt weak and she could hardly think. She blushed as his deep blue eyes met hers and stared deep into her soul. She could not believe that he had just kissed her.

As they heard someone clear his throat both of them jumped and parted. Gandalf stood at the door and smirked. He was very pleased with himself, although he had not expected his meddling would go that well. There was one power which was mightier than any other and which made his hope for a success of this quest grow. Love.


	11. Chapter 11

Back in Bilbos house, Balin walked up to Thorin handing him a contract.

'Here ya go, laddie.' Balin had noticed the growing relationship between his king and the human princess. He was old, not blind.

'Is that a contract?' Kassandra asked. 'For us?' she added quietly.

Thorin felt awkward. He did not want to hurt her feelings, but such contracts were tradition and had to be done. Taking a deep breath he turned to her and was surprised to see no blame in her eyes. Instead, she looked at him curiously.

'What?' she smiled. 'Did you think I would be angry because you secure our marriage with a contract? You are a dwarf, we'll do it your way.'

Thorin let out a relieved sigh and gave her the contract. Kassandra looked down onto the huge pile of paper in her hand.

Gandalf stepped in and interfered. 'We will have time to go through that during the next weeks. We all need our sleep. Rest now, Tomorrow we leave at first light.'

'Thank you for the work, Balin.' Kassandras warmly smiled at the old dwarf. 'I appreciate the sentiment.'

'At your service...my queen.' Balin smiled back at her. His smile grew wide as he saw Thorin lay his arm around her and they left for one of the guestrooms. He had known Thorin for a long time and he had not seen his king so much at peace with himself like when he was with her. Balin wondered what this woman did to win Thorins affection that quickly. Actually, she was not his type. Too independent, too headstrong and physical very opposite of the women Thorin favored so far. 'Well, maybe thats it.' Balin thought and returned to the living room.

Bilbos home had three guest rooms, which had to be splitted between the 13 dwarves, Gandalf and Kassandra.

Thorin, Kassandra, Gandalf and Fili and Kili shared one room, the other dwarves shared out for the other rooms. Gandalf sat down in a huge armchair, while Thorin and Kassandra took one bed and Thorins nephews shared the last bed. Missing the privacy of the last days, Kassandra lay down fully dressed. Thorin took of his fur coat and his armor and joined his future wife with a warning glance towards his nephews.

'What? We are not saying anything!' Kili burst out and earned a nudge from his brother.

Kassandra let out a little laugh and grinned back at Kili. Thorin rolled his eyes and climbed into bed beside Kassandra.

Gandalf had fallen asleep in his armchair, with a pleased smile on his face.

The next morning, the company packed and left at first daylight.

Balin wanted to pocket Bilbos contract, but Kassandra stopped him. 'No. Maybe better leave this laying around here.' she said laying the contract on Bilbos armchair, open for him to find. Balin nodded as he realised her intentions. At the door, he joined his brother Dwalin.

'She is a clever one, that human. Nice lassie.' he smirked as he heard Dwalin grunt in protest.

'A petite woman like that will never survive in the wild. She will hinder us and be a burden to our quest.' Dwalin grumbled.

Balin did not think so. 'Give her a chance, brother.' he said quietly. 'She is more than meets the eye.' He knew that only a special woman could have captured Thorins heart that quickly. Blinking once again at his brothers resentment he walked towards the ponies.

The company had just left the Shire as they heard someone call out after them. Turning around they saw Bilbo rush towards them, the contract flutter in his hand. 'I signed it.' he announced proudly and gave the contract to Balin.

After short examination Balin packed the contract and welcomed Bilbo to the company. 'Welcome Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.'

There it was again. Kassandra had planned to ask Thorin about his name "Oakenshield" after she first heard it from Gandalf. She had seen the oaken branch Thorin carried around his shoulder, but never closely payed attention to it. Well, she still had alot of time to ask.

Later that evening, they made up camp. Bombur made dinner, Fili and Kili gathered wood for the fire and the rest unpacked the ponies. After dinner Fili and Kili took the first watch, the other dwarves laying down to rest. Bilbo tried to sleep, but Bomburs snoring was unbearable. He walked over to his pony and offered her an apple. As he came back he heard inhuman shrieks out in the forest below them. 'What was that?' he asked, terrified.

'Orcs.' Kili answered. 'Throatcutters, they'll be dozens of them out there. They attack when everyones asleep. quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood.' Kili managed to finish the sentence to scare Bilbo before he grinned at his brother.

Thorin had overheard it and scolded Kili. 'You think thats funny, you think a night raid by orcs s a joke?' Thorin asked his younger nephew.

'I didn't mean anything by it.' Kili answered quietly and lowered his head in shame of his uncles scolding.

'No you didn't, you know nothing of the world.' Thorin muttered and walked away from camp, leaving behind an aggrieved young dwarf. Kassandra felt sorry for Kili and sat beside him for comfort.

'Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.' Balin told the remaining group at the fire. 'After the dragon took Erebor, king Thror tried to reclaim the ancient city of Moria.' In a throaty voice Balin told the story of how the dwarves had fought bravely at the gates of Moria, but had to endure so much death and pain. Thorins grandfather was killed by Azog, a white Gundabad orc and his father had gone mad and was never seen again. Thorin had fought Azog and had wounded him badly by cutting of his left arm. In that battle he had fought bravely with an oaken branch as a shield which had given him the name "Oakenshield". 'I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one, I could call king.' Balin ended his story.

The dwarves looked at Thorin in awe as he returned to the fire.

'What happened to the pale orc?' Kassandra heard Bilbo ask.

'That scum died of his wounds long ago.' Thorin stated firmly. Kassandra only frowned as she saw Balin and Gandalf exchange worried glances. She was about to stand up and find out the truth as Fili addressed her.

'Aunt Kassandra? By the way, is there a short version of "Kassandra"?

Kassandra smiled 'You may call me Andra if you wish.'

'Alright. Andra.' Fili smiled. 'Do you know any stories?'

Kassandra had not seen that coming. Surprised she answered 'I only know some fairy tales.'

'Which is your favorite?' Kili stepped in. "Tell us that one.'

'Well, my favorite tale is a tale about mermaids.' Kassandra started.

'What are mermaids?' Ori asked, sitting down at the fire.

'They are woman living under the sea. Upper part female, lower part fish.' Kassandra explained and laughed as she saw the dwarves' irritated faces.

'Alright, tell us.' Kili looked at her expectantly.

Kassandra sighed. 'Alright, but I'll tell you my favorite version for grown ups, not the child version.' seeing the nods she started.

'Once upon a time in a far away land- sea - there lived a little mermaid. She was king Tritons youngest daughter, her father loved her dearly. She was of a curious nature and loved watching the huge ships passing the sea and heading for the beautiful city on land. One day, her eye fell on a beautiful prince, who returned to his city by ship. But before it could reach safe harbour the ship scratched a rock under water and sank. The mermaid rescued the prince and fell in love with him. She carried him through the waves to the beach and sang to him. She had a beautiful voice, a voice that penetrated the princes deep unconsciousness. As a delegation from the neighbouring kingdom passed the beach, the mermaid jumped back into the sea, knowing that they would take good care of her love. Back in the deep of the sea, she longed for her prince and decided to go to a sea witch for help. Her father would not help her for he despised the land people strongly. The witch promised to transform the mermaid into a human woman, but at a costly prize. The mermaid would have to pay with her beautiful voice and every step on land would feel like a knife tearing into her feet. If the prince would not fall in love with her after three days, the little mermaid would be transformed to foam. Out of love, the mermaid accepted. The witch called for a storm which washed the mermaid onto the shore. Her prince found her and rescued her. He cared deeply for her and the little mermaid hoped for a happy ending with the man she loved. Unfortunately, the prince had fallen in love with the princess of the neighbouring kingdom, thinking that it was her who had rescued him and had sung to him. they were to marry at sea at the third day of the little mermaids deadline. The witch had pity with the little mermaid and gave her a choice. She could kill the prince and save her own life and return home to her family under the sea. But the little mermaid could not kill her love. The minute her love married the other princess the mermaid vanished to foam. As the ship floated towards some dangerous rocks, that foam kept the ship from sinking and drove it away into safety.' Kassandra sighed sadly. 'Sorry, that was not a happy ending.'

The dwarves had remained silent through the whole story, listening to the sad fate of the little mermaid.

'Great.' Kili exclaimed. 'Now I'm depressed.'

'I liked it.' Kassandra turned her head in surprise to look at Dwalin. 'For once a realistic tale and no "and they lived happily ever after" nonsense.' he grumbled.

Smiling at him thankfully, Kassandra turned to Kili and gave him a friendly hug. 'I'll tell you a funny tale tomorrow.' she grinned as she saw his face lighten.

'We should all get some sleep.' Gandalf reminded everyone. 'I'll take the next watch.'

Fili and Kili stayed by the fire as Kassandra stood up looking for Thorin. She found him standing against a tree a few yards away. 'You should rest, too.' she said softly and layed her hand on his arm.

Thorin looked at her, his piercing blue eyes sending shivers down her spine. 'It was a beautiful story. Very sad though.' he added. Kassandra moved closer to Thorin, it was a cold night and she longed for his embrace. 'I know. Maybe thats why I like it.' she said. 'Like Dwalin said. Its realistic.'

'I'll do my best to make you believe in happy fairy tales again, my queen.' Thorin quietly whispered in Kassandras ear. She looked into his eyes and murmured "I'd like that.'


	12. Chapter 12

It rained the next day, the company was miserable and soaking wet.  
'Mister Gandalf, won't you do something abput this deluge?' Dori asked sourly.  
'It is raining master dwarf and will continue to rain until the rain is done.' Gandalf insisted while Dori rolled his eyes.  
'Are there other wizards who could change the weather of the world?' Bilbo asked curiously.  
Kassandra knew the five wizards. Saruman the white, Gandalf the grey, Allatar and Pallando the blues and...  
'The fifth would be Radagast the brown.' Gandalf finished with a warm mile.  
'Is he a great wizard...or more like you?' Bilbo asked inncently, causing Kassandra to giggle under her coat.  
'He is indeed a great wizard, he prefers the company of animals above others.' Gandalf smirked.  
After this really wet and annoying day the company set camp on a clearance by the ruins of a farmhouse. Gandalf looked troubled, Kassandra heard him mutter that it should be wise to move on. But the dwarves had alredy started to unpack and Thorin walked up to the wizard and Kassandra.  
'We should go for the hidden valley.' Gandalf suggested.  
Thorin grumbled 'I already told you I will not go near that place.'  
'But Thorin, there we could get rest, food and lord Elrond could help us with the map.' Kassandra insisted softly.  
'When the dragon attacked Erebor, what help came from the elves? They stood by and did nothing while orcs plundered moria and disgraced our sacred halls. They betrayed my grandfather and my father..' Thorin stubbornly interfered.  
'You are neither of them.' Gandalf stated firmly. 'I did not give you the key and map so that you could hold on to the past.'  
'I did not know that they were yours to keep.' Thorin snarled looking up to the wizard.  
'Curse the stubborness of the dwarves!' Gandalf turned around and stormed off.  
Kassandra frowned and looked at Thorin. She was torn between understanding and irrittation. Thorins feelings towards elves were totally understandable after how they betrayed him and his kin. But his stubborness would stand in his way as king under the mountain. And they had to find someone who could read the map, lord Elrond was the only one Kassandra knew who could read ancient dwarvish. How ironic, she thought, that only an elf could read the map written in dwarvish. The dwarves did not only lose their home, they were on their way losing a part of their culture because they did not value anything else but riches.  
Kassandra watched Gandalf ride away and heard Thorin order Bombur to cook some food. She saw the dark look on Thorins face and walked over to him. 'Don't you think you should reconsider?' she asked softly.  
Thorins eyes darkened even more 'Why should I? Do you also think we should crawl to the elves for help?'  
'What of the map, Thorin?' Kasssandras irritation grew. 'Nobody can read it. If your pride stands in the way of asking for help then we can give up right now.'  
'You do not understand, woman.' Thorin snapped. 'I saw the elves turn their backs on us as Erebor fell to the dragon. I will never forget, nor forgive.' With a last furious glare he stormed off to the campfire.  
Kassandra frowned and looked after him. 'Stubborn hothead.' she thought angrily.  
She stayed by the ruins a while longer to cool down her own temper. Taking a deep breath she returned to the camp after a few minutes.  
Balin smiled as he saw the pricess return to the camp, her face clouded like a thunderstorm. A perfect match for the young king, he thought.  
'May I help you with the stew, master Bombur?' Kassandra asked. She wanted to do something to deviate her thoughts. Bombur nodded and gave her a knife and a few vegetables to cut into the stew. Kassandra managed to calm down while one vegetable after another landed in the kettle.

~

Bombur was a good cook, his stew was tasty and filing. The dwarves ate in silence, Fili and Kili were watching the ponies and Thorin and Kassandra only stared into their food. Bofur asked Bilbo to bring some of the soup to Fili and Kili and scolded Bombur for wanting another bowl of stew. Kassandra smiled at Bombur, she liked the fat dwarf who could never stop eating. He was so adorable eyeing at the remaining stew in the kettle.  
Having finished her stew Kassandra took a few of the bowls to the nearby fountain to clean them. Kneeling beside the water she heard steps behind her. 'You removed yourself from the camp alone again.' a deep voice made her jump. Recognising the voice she continued cleaning the bowls.  
'What of it?' Kassandra snarled. She was in no mood for another fight, she was still angry because of Thorins stubborness.  
'I told you not to do so.' a gentle grip pulled Kassandra to her feet and she faced Thorin who frowned at her. 'You stubborn woman.'  
Kassandra was about to flare up as she felt his grip tighten and his lips on hers. Her protest got stuck in her throat as Thorin kissed her roughly but passionate. His tongue forwardly explored her mouth and Kassandra let out an irritated moan. She was still angry, but his passion made her melt into his arms. Fighting against her longing, she managed to bring her hands to his chest and pushed his away. Panting heavily they stared at each other. Growling Thorin grabbed Kassandras waist, pushed her against the rocks behind her and pressed his body against hers. He had enough of her insubordination, but at the same time it made his blood boil and his passion for her grow painfuly.  
Kasandra could not think clearly. His tongue ravishing her mouth, his broad shoulders and hard chest pressing her against the cold rock. His hands grasping her waist moved upwards leaving a burning trail up her body. Her moan almost made Thorin lose control, he felt her hands moved up his arms grasping his neck. One of her hands moved over his neck and softly stroked his jaw and his beard before moving downwards stroking his chest. He broke the kiss and moved down her jaw, to her pulse and gently bit the soft flesh, causing Kassandra to hiss. Kassandra tilted her head backwards, savoring his lips on her skin. Arching her back she pressed her body back against his, their fight fading into oblivion.

'Thorin!' Filis cry ripped them out of their embrace.  
Quickly seperating Thorin and Kassandra focused on the young dwarf running towards them. Kassandra leaned against the cold rock for support, her knees were jelly.  
'What is it?' Thorin asked alarmed, trying to focus.  
Fili and Kili answered simultaneously 'Trolls.'

~

Trolls.  
'They have Bilbo.' Kili said nervously.  
'Why do they have Bilbo?' Kassandra asked running to he trolls camp with the other dwarves.  
'Well...' Kili looked guilty. 'The trolls took some of our ponies. Bilbo tried to free them, because -well...he thought since he is that small...'  
'Enough!' Thorin snarled. 'I knew he would get himself into trouble sooner or later.'  
'It wasn't him who got him into trouble.' Kassandra thought looking into Kili and Filis guilty faces.  
'Spread out.' Thorin ordered. 'We'll attack them out of many directions.'  
'Mylady should stay behind.' Dwalin grumbled. 'The trolls are dangerous.'  
Before Thorin could even consider it, Kassandra hissed 'Over my dead body I'll stay behind, dwarf. After this I' m gonna give you a piece of my mind.'  
'Where is Kili?' Fili interrupted.  
In the next moment they heard Kili let out a war cry and one of the trolls shriek.  
'Go, go, go.' Thorin rushed and they attacked.  
In the corner of her eye Kassandra saw Bilbo fly throught the air and land in Kilis arms. The dwarves charged the surprised trolls and stood their ground. Kassandra hacked into troll feet and legs with her daggers, not causing much damage, but distracting them enough for dividing their attention. Looking around she paused for a second - the 13 dwarves fought in an unity she had never witnessed before. Dwalin and Thorin did the most damage with their strong blows with the sword and warhammer.  
'Drop your arms, or we'll rip his off!' Kassandra saw Bilbo in the claws of the trolls.  
Reluctant everyone dropped their weapons.

While the trolls discussed how the company should be seasoned for cooking, Kassandra tried to sit up in the sack the trolls had put everyone in. Fili was laying on his stomach and could not move because of Bombur and Kili laying on top of him. All the dwarves were fighting against their bonds, Kassandra watched Thorin try to dismantle the rope with his teeth. 'Always the fighter.' she thought smiling.

'We should not waste time. I do not want to turn to stone at sunrise.' One of the trolls snarled at his companions.

Kassandra listened up. Yes, of course...daylight! Mountain trolls would turn to stone forever beeing exposed to sunlight. Looking over to the dwarves she saw that Bilbo had listened up, too. He stood up shouting something about the seasoning of dwarves to the trolls. He tried to buy them time, clever little fellow.

'The secret is...tooooo...skin them first!'

Oh dear...if their situation had been less dangerous Kassandra would have laughed wholeheartly about the hobbits try to play for time. The dwarves went ballistic shouting at the poor hobbit and Dwalin cursed him hanging over the fire. Thankfully the trolls dismissed this idea. But one of them grabbed Bombur and wanted to taste some raw dwarf.

'No not that one!' Kassandra shouted. 'He...he is infected.' She almost giggled as she saw both the astonished faces of the troll and Bombur. 'Say what?' the troll asked Kassandra.

'He's got worms...in his...tubes...' Kassandra tried to improvise. 'They're infested with parasites, i wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't.'

'Ew! the trolls let Bombur fall and he landed on poor Kili.

'Did she say parasites! We don't have parasites! YOU have parasites!' she hear Oin and Kili shout. Rolling her eyes Kassandra gave them a death glare. 'Deaf half the time and THAT he hears' she thought staring at Oin. Suddenly, she saw Thorin give them a kick, for he had understood her intention. 'I marry the bright one.' Kassandra smirked mentally.

After a short while of realization Oin and Kili shouted 'I've got parasites as big as my arm! I've got huge parasites, the biggest parasites!'

Kassandra needed all her will power to not burst into laughter. She had to restrain herself because the older troll came over to her.

'What do you suggest we do then? Let them all go?'

'Welllllll...' Kassandra was roughly interrupted by the trolls blow. She landed on her behind ruggedly looking up to the troll fiercely.

"You think we do not know what you're up to? You little ferret?'

Before Kassandra could answer Gandalf finally appeared on a rock nearby and splitted the rock with his staff, making way for the sun to turn the trolls into stone. Relieved laughter and cheering welcomed him back to the company.

After everyone had peeled of their sacks, Thorin came up to his future wife. 'Are you alright?' he asked softly.

'Yes, I'm fine.' Kassandra assured him.

'That was very clever of you, to play for time.' Thorin smiled at her.

'Well - to be honest - it was your burglars initiative.' Kassandras smiled widened as she saw Thorin roll his eyes in annoyance.

They were interrupted by Gandalf who wondered how the mountain trolls had managed to move that far into the lowlands.

Indeed they had soon found a cave, full of riches and weaponry. Gandalf and Thorin equipped themselves with elven swords, a fact that really astonished Kassandra. As a blacksmith he should recognise a good sword she mused, watching Thorin as he inspected the elven sword.

The dwarves outside of the cave shouted in alarm 'Somebodys coming!' Rushing outside, everyone drew their weapons only to run into a small man riding a skid pulled by rabbits. It turned out to be Radagast the brown and he had news for Gandalf about a dying valley. Suddenly they heard a howl.

'Was that a wolf?' Bilbo asked panicking.

'No, that was no wolf.' Bofur managed to say before a warg launched itself at them, but was struck down by Thorin. A second warg was shot by Kili and killed by Dwalins hammer.

'Wargs, that means an orc pack is not far behind.' Thorin exclaimed.

'Orc pack?' Bilbo was near to fainting again.

'Who did you tell about your quest? Who did yout tell?' Gandalf asked Thorin.

'No one, I swear.' Thorin was clearly surprised about this sudden attack. 'What in Durins name is going on?'

'You are being hunted.' Gandalf stated.


	13. Chapter 13

The little wizard and his rabbit skid managed to deflect the orc pack from the fleeing company for a short while, but soon they had caught up with the dwarves who had no where to run anymore. Their only chance was to follow Gandalf into a crack in the rocks, leading to a tunnel. Shortly after they had entered the tunnel, the orc pack was attacked by elves who chased them away. Unaware of Gandalfs plans, the company had followed him to through the secret passage, leading to Imladris.

Thorin was furious 'That was your plan all along! To seek refuge with our enemies.'

'You have no enemies here, Thorin. The only ill will here is which you bring yourself.' This time, Kassandra had to agree with Gandalf.

'The elves will not give us their blessing, they will try to stop us.' Thorin objected.

'Of course they will. But we have questions which need to be answered. Of we want to be successful this has to be handled with tact, respect and no small degree of charm. This is why you will leave the talking to me.' Gandalf told Thorin.

At the gates of Imladris, Rivendell, they were greeted by an elf who introduced himself as Lindir. Lord Elrond joined the company later on, coming back from the patrol.

'Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain.' Elrond welcomed the dwarf king.

'I do not believe we have met.' Thorin answered arrogantly.

'You have your grandfathers bearing, I knew him when he ruled under the mountain.' Elrond explained.

'Indeed. He made no mention of you.'

Kassandra just wanted to kick his arrogant butt. How could he be so tactless and impolite? Even dwarves should have a sense for common behavior. Kassandra realised for the first time that she only knew little of the dwarves. Before she could handle that thought they were invited to dinner by Elrond, who addressed them in elvish which was instantly taken as an insult by Gloin.

Rolling her eyes Kassandra interrupted the dwarves outburst. 'No master Gloin, he is offering you food.'

'Hmmmm. In that case lead on.' Gloin and the dwarves followed Lindir.

At dinner Lord Elrond revealed the swords names to Gandalf and Thorin, while the other dwarves quietly comlained about the food, the missing meat. Kassandra smiled as she heard Balin call Bilbos sword a letter opener. Gandalf had found the small sword in the cave and gave it to the hobbit. Kassandra only hoped he would not have to use it, but sadly experience told her better.

After dinner, she joined Elrond, Gandalf, Bilbo, Balin and Thorin in the library of Imladris.

'For goodness sake, Thorin. Show him the map.' Gandalf sighed.

'It is the legacy of our people, it is mine to protect. As are our secrets.' Thorin snarled.

'Save me from the stubborness of the dwarves!' Gandalf exclaimed. 'Your pride will be your downfall!'

'You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle Earth who can read that map. Please show it to him.' Kassandra tried to persuade Thorin.

At least the proud dwarf king gave in, despite Balins protest. Kassandra was surprised that even Balin was too proud and stubborn to give in as far as elves were concerned.

'Erebor. What is your interest in that map?' Elrond asked.

Before Thorin could answer too honestly Kassandra stepped in. 'It is mainly academic. As you know such artefacts sometimes contain hidden text.' she hated to lie to lord Elrond who had often been a guest in her mothers palace. She had been on Imladris herself many years ago and had never forgotten the beauty of the city, nor the gentleness of Lord Elrond and his kin. But this had to be done. ' You still read ancient dwarvish, do you not?'

'Cirith Ithil.' Elrond murmured.

'Moon runes, of course.' Gandalf sighed.

'Moon runes can only be read in the light of a moon the same shape and season of the day on which they were written.' Elrond stated.

Hope ran through Thorins voice as he asked the elven lord 'Can you read them?'

'These runes were written on a midsummers eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly 200 years ago.' Elrond explained to them as they walked to a crystal altar standing behind a waterfall, enlightened by the moon. Kassandra had never seen such a beautiful place in her life. 'It seems you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshiel. The same moon shines upon us tonight.'

Kassandra shot a knowing glare to Gandalf. Of course he had known. She had to admit he had a thing for timing.

Lord Elrond revealed that there was an entrance to Erebor that would only be visible in the last light of Durins day. As lord Elrond realized that the dwarves wanted to reclaim Erebor he warned Thorin. 'Some would not deem it wise.' He gave Thorin back the map and left with Gandalf.

'We should go back to the company.' Balin suggested.

Kassandra followed them back to the guest wing in silence. Why did Lord Elrond not deem it wise? What would their quest trigger? Lost in her thoughts she bumped into Dwalin.

'Watch it, lassie.' he grumbled.

Kassandra just snarled at him and walked by to the next hallway. She was in no mood for dwarvish spat. She found a nice quite place where she sat down. A little pond lay before her. Rivendell was a magical place, Kassandra felt as ease there. She frowned as she heard heavy footsteps drawing near.

'Shall I leave?' Thorin asked amused as she saw her frown.

Kassandra sighed. 'No.'

'What troubles you?' Thorin sat down beside her. 'Do you have second thoughts concerning the quest?'

'No.' Kassandra could not really define what was troubling her. It was a mere feeling. Looking at him she just sighed 'I am tired, thats all.'

'Is that the real reason?' Thorin pushed.

Kassandra smiled. He already knew her too well. But she could not explain something to him she did not understand herself. 'I am your queen. I stay at your side no matter what happens.' she said firmly.

Thorin felt a warm tingle in his heart as he heard her say these words. Gently he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She leaned into him and closed her eyes. She felt comfortable here, in this place and in his presense. If only time would stay still...


	14. Chapter 14

They left Rivendell the next morning.

Their journey was hard and lonesome. It climaxed as they ran into the fight of the stone giants in the mountains. Bilbo had almost fallen into the abyss, but Thorin had pulled him up almost falling himself. Dwalin grabbed him before he could slip and fall.

'I thought we had lost our burglar.' Dwalin sighed.

Thorin looked condescending at the hobbit 'He has been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us.' with these cruel words Thorin left the hobbit and moved to the entrance of a cave nearby.

Kassandra could not help but feel sorry for the hobbit. He was a burden, but he was one of them. He was no warrior and it had not been his idea to come along in the first place.

In the cave, Kassandra walked over to Dwalin. 'Thank you.' she murmured.

'For what?' he asked surprised.

'For having saved Thorin. Out there. He would have fallen if you would not have grabbed him in time.' Kassandra said quietly.

Dwalin looked at her intensely. 'You are fond of our king are ya, lassie?'

'Does that surprise you?' Kassandra asked him

Dwalin only grinned. 'Indeed it does.'

Bofur took the first watch while the other rested. Thorin had pulled Kassandra near him and they lay down together. Kassandra was shivering, she was cold and was thankful for Thorins warm presence. She cuddled into his arms and sighed quietly. Thorin looked at the woman in his arms and smiled. She looked peaceful when she was asleep. He closed his eyes, her being the last thing he saw before falling asleep.

Thorin was awaken by the voices of Bilbo and Bofur. Bilbo had tried to walk away, a fact which did not surprise Thorin. He had known that this would happen sooner or later. But Bofur did not want to let Bilbo go. Bilbo slipped and spoke his mind about dwarves not belonging anywhere hence having no home of their own. These words made Thorin feel a sting in his heart. The hobbit was right. They did not belong anywhere and they were homeless. A known fact which hurt nonetheless being addressed that openly. He felt a sudden pressure on his arm. Kassandra had taken his arm and turned around to him. She had also heard Bilbos words and looked at Thorin with an unreadable expression. Not saying a word she took the dwarf king into her arms. Thorin was about to lean over to her and kiss her as he heard the noise of falling sand. The ground opened and the whole company was swallowed by the earth.

They landed ruggedly on a wooden porch and were swarmed by goblins before they could even draw their weapons. One by one they were dragged to their feet and led down the narrow bridges of goblin town. They were brought before the Goblin king, Kassandra had never seen such an ugly creature in her life.

'Who was so bold to come armed into my kingdom?'

'Dwarves, your malevolence.' a goblin answered.

'Dwarves? Search them!' the goblin king ordered. 'What were you doing in these paths? Speak!'

None of the dwarves answered and the goblin king smirked 'Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk. Bring up the bone breaker, start with the youngest.' the gobling king ordered pointing to Ori who paled.

'Wait!' Thorin pushed forward.

'Well well well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the mountain. But I forget.' the goblin king grinned malicious. 'You have no mountain and you are not a king. Which makes you no one really.'

Kassandra knew that this words hurt the proud dwarf deeply and snarled furiously.

'I know someone who will pay a pretty prize for your head. Only the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, the pale orc.' the goblin king smirked as he saw Thorins reaction.

Curse the wizard, Kassandra thought. He should have told Thorin that the pale orc was still alive, then he would not be that vulnerable to the goblin king.

'Azog, the defiler, was destroyed.' Thorin growled. 'He was slain in battle long ago.'

'So you think his defiling days are over, do you.' the goblin king clearly enjoyed Thorins situation. 'Maybe I'll hand the girl over to him first.' the goblin pointed to Kassandra. 'Bring her to me.'

The goblins grabbed Kassandra who fought like a wildcat but could not lose the grip of all the goblins surrounding her. Struggling she stood in front of the goblin king.

'NO!' she heard Thorin yell from behind her. 'Leave her!'

The goblin king cocked an eyebrow. 'So this little female is yours then? How sweet.' he took Kassandras chin into his filthy fingers and forced her to look up to him. Kassandra did not ponder and bit the goblin king with all the force she could.

'Ow! She is a feisty one!' the goblin king pulled back his hand and laughed. 'Azog will have fun with that one.'

Kassandra looked back to Thorin and saw pure fear in his eyes as he looked back to her. She tried to reassure him by smiling but was pulled away by the goblin king. That moment one of the goblin guards recognised Thorins sword and shrieked. The goblin king moved back to his throne yelling 'I know that sword, it is the goblin cleaver! Take of his head!'

The goblins launched at Thorin who fought bravely, but soon the goblins had forced him to the ground preparing to cut off his head. Kassandra fought as hard as she could and saw her future husband fall. 'Thorin, No!' she screamed, her scream was suddenly swallowed by a huge detonation. Gandalf had appeared.

'Take up arms! Fight! FIGHT!' he yelled at the dizzy dwarves. Reacting quickly, the company took up their weapons and managed to fight their way through the goblin town. But at a narrow bridge the goblin king had them cornered.

'What are you going to do now, wizard?' he asked Gandalf and smirked wickedly.

Gandalf slashed his sword over the goblin king abdomen and then slashed his throat. As the goblin king fell, the bridge collapsed and the company tumbled down the canyon. No one was badly injured, not even as the goblin king landed on top of the remains of the bridge, Kassandra thanked the Gods. They rushed out of the mountain into the saving daylight.

'Where is Bilbo? Where is the hobbit?' Gandalf asked alarmed.

They realised that the hobbit was gone and nobody had seen him since their escape from the goblin kings grasp. Nori remembered seeing him sneak away as they were captured. Thorin, always assuming the worst, did not have any trust in Bilbo.

'He is long gone.' he said bitterly.

'Nope, he is not.' Kassandra turned to the source of the high voice and grinned as she saw Bilbo walk over to them from behind a tree.

The whole company was happy seeing the hobbit safe and sound at their side again, only Dwalin and Thorin eyed him suspiciously.

'How did you get past the goblins?' Fili asked the hobbit.

'Does it matter?' Gandalf said cheerfully. 'He is back.'

'It does matter to me.' Thorin insisted. 'I need to know. Why did you come back?'

Bilbo sighed. 'I know you doubt me. You always have. And yes, I miss my bed, my books, my garden. See? Because thats where I belong, thats home. And thats why I came back. You do not have that - a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can.'

Kassandra smiled. Bilbo had reached the hearts of all the dwarves with this speech. But the new found peace was instantly broken. The pale orc and his orc pack had found them. They managed to escape onto the trees, the cliff leaving them nowhere to run.

Kassandra could see the pain and disbelief in Thorins face and he saw the pale orc. The wargs attacked forcing the company to scramble back onto the last tree. They were trapped. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide anymore. It was the cliff or the orcs.

Gandalf lit some of the fir cones on fire and threw them after the wargs. That gave them some time, but the tree they had climbed on for shelter bend and tilted over the edge of the cliff. Only few roots connected the tree to the cliff. While most of the company fought to get a grip of the tree, Kassandra saw Thorin run towards the pale orc, sword drawn and the oakenshield ready. In horror she watched as the pale orc crashed into Thorin, ripping him off his feet. Azog hit the stumbling Thorin with his war hammer hitting him scare on the chest. Thorin crashed to the ground and the next moment the white warg was above him and ripped his teeth into him.

'NO!' Kassandra and Balin screamed as they saw their king fall. Kassandra saw Thorin scream in pain as the warg teeth slashed into him. With all her strength she managed to pull herself up, drew her daggers and engaged the orcs. She saw something small run up to the orcs with her and she noticed that it was Bilbo who had drawn his little sword, too. Together they launched at the orc who had his sword at Thorins neck, ready to cut his head off. Bilbo managed to kill the orc while Kassandra crawled back to Thorin who had lost consciousness.

'Thorin? Thorin...' she looked up to see the wargs and orcs coming closer, the only thing standing between them was the little hobbit. With a war cry, Fili and Kili came to their rescue and engaged the orcs, fighting them back. Then suddenly, out of nowhere eagles came by and fought the remaining orcs back. They grabbed the dwarves, Kassandra and Gandalf and carried them off the cliff.

The flight would have been wonderful if the company would not have been sick of worry about Thorin. He was still unconscious in the eagle leaders claws. The eagles landed and put them down on a high rock. Gandalf and Kassandra rushed over to Thorin. Gandalf murmured something in the old language and concentrated on Thorin and after a while Thorin opened his eyes much to the relief of the company.

'The halfling.' was his first question.

Gandalf smiled. 'He is here, he is safe.'

With the help of Dwalin and Kili, Thorin stood up shaking. 'You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!' he exclaimed looking at Bilbo. 'I knew all along that you would be a burden. That you would not survive in the wild. That you had no place amongst us.'

Bilbo looked down sadly and Kassandra looked at Thorin in horror. How could he? After all that Bilbo had done?

Suddenly, Thorins gaze upon Bilbo softened. 'I have never been so wrong, in all my life.' He said and took the hobbit into his arms, the company cheering behind them. Kassandra sighed, relieved. She felt as if a mountain had fallen of her heart.

'I am sorry I doubted you.' Thorin apologised to the hobbit.

'I would have doubted me, too. I am not a hero. Not a warrior, not even a burglar.' Bilbo grinned.

Thorins gaze faded away, past Bilbo. Afar a huge mountain lay at the horizon.

'Erebor, the lonely mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms in Middle Earth.' Gandalf exclaimed.

'Our home.' Thorin whispered softly, his eyes filled with tears. He turned to Kassandra who was silently starring at the mountain. 'OUR home, my queen.' he said, putting his arm around her.

Kassandra leaned into the embrace and savored the moment.

_1 year later_

Kassandra remembered that peaceful and joyful moment on top of that rock after the eagles had flown away. Thorin had revealed that he was not the barbarous and rude dwarf some might have thought he was. He was able to admit his faults and stood up for his company. Everything was good.

Kassandra lowered her head in tears. Nothing was good now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! **

**the new chapter will be posted tomorrow.**

**I chose to use a flashforward for the ending of my last chapter.**

**I am unsure how to end my story at the moment. Happy end or book end? **

**Usually I don't like changing the ends of existing stories, but thinking of Thorin, Kili and Fili dying just breaks my heart. **

**Its still a few chapters to got, so I still have some time to figure it out.**

**Stay tuned! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry guys, I wanted to post the new chapter yesterday, but well...life is full of surprised which baffled my plans^^**

**Now its here, have fun!**

'Well, that'll be fun.' Kassandra said dryly, looking down the rock the eagles had dropped them.  
They found a narrow and steep path leading down the rock. Slowly they climbed down,Fili and Kili supporting their uncle. Kassandra worried about him. He tried not to show it, but the wounds were severe and he had lost alot of blood. Having reached the foot of the rock the company took a short rest, they had no supplies left and Thorin was not able to walk long distances in his condition, altough the stubborn hothead of his did not want to accept that fact.  
'Dwarven wounds heal fast.' Thorin assured Kassandra and Gandalf. 'Lets move on.'  
Kassandra rolled her eyes. 'We should rest. Let me take a look at your wounds.'  
'I am fine.' Thorin grumbled. 'No need to linger.'  
None of the other dwarves objected, not daring to stab Thorin in the back. Kassandra looked at Gandalf, hoping that he would talk some sense into the stubborn dwarf king. But he also remained silent. 'Curse the stubborness of the dwarves.' Kassandra thought as the company moved on.  
The sun started to set as the company arrived at a river. Gandalf put down his staff and sat down to rest. The dwarves were tired and started to build up the camp. Gloin got a fire started and they filled up their water supplies.  
Kassandra walked over to Oin to get salves and dressing material. 'Good luck, lassie.' Oin smirked.  
She smiled at him, thinking she might really need some luck. Thorin watched her as she walked over to him, he looked as if he would bite her hands off if she dared tending his wounds. Kassandra sat down beside her future husband.  
'What are you doing, woman?' Thorin eyed her suspiciously.  
'I am tending my husband-to-be.' Kassandra stated firmly and reached out for Thorins coat. Before she could touch him he grabbed her hand and held it firmly.  
'Thorin...' Kassandra sighed. She reached out with her other hand which was also caught by Thorin.  
Frowning, Kassandra tried to free her hands, but Thorin did not lose his grip. 'Alright then.' Kassandra moved closer to Thorin, bending towards him. She managed to grab his coat with her teeth and pulled back. Meeting his eyes again she saw an amused glint in his deep blue eyes and a smirk on his lips.  
'You try to tend me with you teeth?' he asked amused.  
'You leave me no choice.' Kassandra snarled. 'You insufferable dwarf.'  
'An insufferable dwarf you want to marry.' Thorin grinned.  
That made Kassandra pause in her actions. Did she really want to? This was an arranged marriage, neither of them chose to get married to the other. Did Thorin want to marry her? They felt attracted to one another, but was that enough?  
Thorin saw the doubt in her face. His face darkened and he let go of her hands. 'I will not force you.' he said quietly.  
Kassandra raised her head and looked at Thorin. She read the hurt in his eyes and felt a sting in her heart. 'If you do not let me tend your wounds, there will be no stubborn dwarfking to marry for me any longer.' Kassandra joked, but Thorin did not let her get away with it. He took her chin into his hand and made her look at him. 'Answer me, woman.' Thorin demanded softly.  
Kassandra did not have to think about it, she remembered the horror she had felt as she had to watch Azog and his warg attack Thorin. His pain had been hers. But she was not ready to reveal her feelings to Thorin.  
'I am here because I want to, here at your side. Here with the company. To reclaim - our home.' Kassandra realised that she told him nothing but the truth as the words left her lips. She had found a family, she felt happy and safe around the dwarves. She adored Fili and Kili, who always managed to make her laugh, regardless the situation. Balin was like a grandfather to her, even Dwalin had accepted her into the company although he had never said so openly. Bifur who only spoke Khuzdul, tried to teach Kassandra the dwarven language. Thorin had already taught Kassandra a few words in his smithy in Troy, but Bifur and Kassandra made better progress because Kassandra was forced to use the language talking to Bifur.  
Thorin smiled. He felt at ease with this woman at his side. If somebody would have told him decades ago, that he would fall in love with the little whirlwind, he would never have believed it. Thorin froze as he realised what he felt for Kassandra, but he was not ready telling her yet.

~

'Thorin, please.' Kassandra pulled him out of his musing. 'Let me take a look at your wounds.'  
Thorin sighed 'If you insist, mylady.'.  
'Wow, he must be in pain.' Kassandra thought sarcastically. She reached for the salve and the dressing material. 'I have to clean the wounds first. We have to move closer to the water. And you have to...undress.'  
Thorin smiled as he saw her slightly blush again. Slowly, to not tear up his wounds any more, he removed his cloak, then his armour and his tunic. Kassandra had gotten a piece out of Bofurs tunic as a cloth, she wondered if he would arrive in Erebor butt naked if he continued giving away peaces of his tunic. First a handkerchief for Bilbo, now this. She dipped the cloth into the water and turned around. 'Good Gods.' she thought looking at Thorins muscular upper body. Broad shoulders, a massive and muscular chest and a six pack as if carved out of stone. His armes were the armes of a blacksmith, strong upper arms and broad, strong forearms and his dwarven callous hands. He was not as hairy as Kassandra had suspected, short brown curly hair covered his chest and a thin hair  
Iine went down his stomach.  
Thorin smirked a he watched Kassandras gaze go over his body. He never cared much for his own physique, but he saw Kassandra blush even more, which he liked very much. He asked himself with how many men she had been so far. Thorin knew that she had been forced to marry once already. Even if the marriage only lasted a few hours, he could guess that her husband had claimed his right. In addition, he was no naive dwarfling. Why should she have lived like a virgin all these years, he certainly had not. But her reaction to his naked body surprised him - and made him curious.  
'Pull youself together, woman.' Kassandra scolded herself. 'Thats not the first male body you see.'  
She had been with some men in the past, but it had never been something serious. Her first husband had been too drunk to claim his right. Years later, she had met a young Gondorian soldier in Osgiliath. He had been her first. She had stayed with him for a few months, but then he was slain by orcs. In all the years with the Amazons she had taken two lovers, just for fun. Unlike some of her fellow warriors she did not long for sexual satisfaction by a man every few months. Just as little she used to maintain sexual relationships to other women, like many Amazons did. Kassandra had been happy with her lifestyle. Until now.  
Kassandra tried focusing on Thorins wounds. Two of them looked bad, both apparently were the result of the wargs incisors. The other wounds were scratches and bruises. Azogs warhammer had caused a huge bruise on Thorins left shoulder and chest.  
'Sit down.' Kassandra told Thorin, who sat down on the riverbank. Softly she cleaned the wounds, the bleeding had stopped after the first wisp with the wet cloth. Checking for broken ribs, Kassandra moved her hands over Thorins side with light pressure.  
Thorin hissed quietly, partly of pain, partly of arousal. Her hands drove him mad, the way she touched him made his blood boil.  
'Sorry.' Kassandra mumbled.  
Thorin gave her a surprised look. Then he realised that she thought that he hissed because she had caused him pain. He only managed a nod.  
Kassandra applied the salve on Thorins wounds and bandaged them up.  
'There.' she said, clearing her throat. 'That wasn't that bad, was it?' she asked Thorin and smirked.  
She was about to stand up, but Thorin was tired of controlling himself. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. Kassandras surprised shriek was deadened by Thorins lips on hers.  
Kassandras shriek turned into a moan. Thorin was not gentle this time, only passionate and rough. With one hand he trapped her on his lap, the other ran through her hair and pulled it. As Thorins hand moved down to her backside and pressed her against his own growing erection their lips parted and Kassandra let out an oppressed groan. Thorin growled and rolled onto Kassandra now laying on the white sand of the river bank. Still having a grip on her hair, he pulled back her head and trailed kisses and small bites down her throat, to her neck. He sucked on her neck, leaving a mark, while his free hand kneaded her breast. Kassandra arched her back in pleasure. She liked his rough nature, his passion transmitted onto her. Her hands moved over his arms and back, trying to pull him closer.  
Thorins hand moved downwards, trying to pull up her skirt.  
'By Durins beard!' both had forgotten that Kassandra wore divided skirts, which could not be pushed up like a normal dress.  
'Blasted skirt!' Kassandra cursed, laughing at the same time.  
Thorin reached out for her skirts waistband, but was interrupted by his nephews calling for them.  
'Thorin! Kassandra! If you don't hurry up, Bombur will have eaten up eveything!' Fili an Kili stormed towards them. 'Andra? Did uncle put up a fight?' Kili asked laughing.  
Cursing in Khuzdul Thorin helped Kassandra up and both tried to arrange their hair and clothes. As Thorins nephews had closed up to sighting distance, Kassandra turned away to hide her blushed cheeks and the mark on her neck.  
'Uh, I think you forgot a scratch there, Kassandra.' Fili grinned and pointed to Thorins back, where Kassandra had left a mark of her own. Giving his brother a nudge, he turned and walked back to the camp. Kili, who had not realised what they had been interrupting, just followed him with a puzzled expression.  
Thorin and Kassandra stood by the river in silence. With a sheepish smile Kassandra took the salve and applied a bit on the scratches she had given Thorin in the heat of their passion. Thorin reached out for her and examined his mark he left on her neck. 'Now everyone knows you're mine.' he smiled triumphantly.  
'And you are mine, Thorin, king under the mountain.' Kassandra stated with a look on the mark on his back, before she gave him a seductive smile and walked back to the camp.  
Thorin watched her leave, as he remembered that she had already marked him weeks ago, accidentally shooting him. 'Thank Durin Fili and Kili had not heard that story yet.' Thorin mentally thanked his ancestors on his knees for that before he dressed and also walked back to the others.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day they passed a ford. Dwalin had to carry Bilbo on his back, for the stream was too strong for the hobbit to swim. The dwarves barely made it to the other side. They were hungry and tired. Thorins wounds had reopened after the crossing of the ford, so Kassandra and Oin tended his wounds while the company took a rest.

'The rock on which the eagles have put us down is named Carrock.' Gandalf told the dwarves. 'He calls all the rocks Carrock, but this one is _the _Carrock.'

"Who is _he_?' Bilbo asked the grey wizard.

'The one who I am leading you to, Master Baggins.' Gandalf stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Gandalf, we are a company, we stick together and we should all know of your plans.' Kassandra scolded the wizard.

'You know now, do you?' Gandalf smiled. 'I will leave you in a few days, for your information.'

'What? Why?' Thorin asked alarmed.

'Lets say...I have plans. In the south.' Gandalf answered mysteriously.

Kassandra rolled her eyes. She did not care much about Gandalf and his plans, but the dwarves were devastated by these news.

'Do not worry my friends, we will meet again.' Gandalf reassured the dwarves. 'About the friend I will lead you to...'

'Typical, now he changes the subject.' Kassandra thought.

'His name is Beorn, he is a skin changer.' Gandalf informed the company. 'Which means that he is able to transform into other creatures, he preferres transforming into a black bear. He is distinct, you may want to approach him politely and preferably two by two, to not irritate him. He can be dangerous when annoyed.' Gandalf warned them.

They moved further into the forest, passed fields and meadows and Bilbo saw huge bees on a filed of trefoil. After a few hours they detected a huge wooden house. Horses were grazing infront of the porch, looking up as they saw the company move closer. The horses nickered quietly and trotted away.

'They alert their master.' Gandalf stated quietly. 'Kassandra, Bilbo, you two accompany me.'

'Wait.' Thorin did not like the idea of splitting the company and he did not like Gandalf take Kassandra with him. 'You said two by two Gandalf.'

'Bilbo is so small, I do not think we will irritate Beorn. Besides I am sure he will fall for the charm of your future wife.' Gandalf smirked and pulled Kassandra and Bilbo with him. Thorins face darkened at the idea of some stranger falling for Kassandras charm. Turning around, Kassandra gave him an assuring smile, slightly removing her hair from her neck, revealing Thorins mark. Fili and Kili snickered and Thorin could not help but smile at her gesture.

Gandalf, Kassandra and Bilbo walked around the house and saw a huge man with a black beard chipping wood. He was so huge that Bilbo could have walked through his legs standing up.

'Good Gods! A Bear!' Kassandra exclaimed.

The huge man Beorn turned around and quickly looked down himself in alert. Laughing he addressed his visitors 'And I already thought I had forgotten to change again!'. He walked towards his guests. 'Who are you?' he asked the axe still in his hand.

'I am Gandalf the grey wizard, this is princess Kassandra of Troy and this is Bilbo Baggins, a respectable hobbit from the Shire.' Gandalf introduced them. 'You might not have heard from me, but you know my cousin Radagast.'

'Radagast! Yes, he is very nice for a wizard.' Beorn stated honestly. 'What do you want here?'

'We need your help.' Kassandra said, still flabbergasted by the mans appearance. 'We have been attacked by orcs, our supplies are lost as are our food and ponies.'

'It is a long story.' Gandalf said.

'I love good stories.' Beorn seemed delighted. 'Come in and tell me everything.'

They entered the huge wooden house and Beorn let them sit down in front of the fire. Gandalf told him about their journey, while the dwarves entered two by two. Beorn was that interested in Gandalfs story that he was only little interested in the growing company Gandalf introduced into his house. As he was finished Beorn sighed 'That was the best story I have ever heard. I will make you something to eat.' Humming he walked to the kitchen. 'Perhaps the little lady will give me a hand?' he blinked at Kassandra and earned a hostile glare from Thorin.

Kassandra looked from one to the other 'Well, of course.' Clearing her throat she followed Beorn to the kitchen and helped him portion the milk, bread and honey for the company.

'The proud looking dwarf, the one who's bead you wear in your hair - is that your husband?' Beorn asked Kassandra.

'He will be.' Kassandra answered. 'We will be wed in the future. When we have reclaimed Erebor.'

'A shame.' Beorn grinned. 'A beautiful woman like you deserves better than a grim looking dwarf.'

Kassandra smiled shyly. Beorn was harmless, he was just flirting. But she felt that she had to defend Thorin. 'He is a honorable dwarf. He may be proud and stubborn - as all dwarves are - but I...' she paused. '...my heart belongs to him.'

'Yes, everyone with eyes can see that.' Beorn smirked. 'But please, be careful. Dwarves only care for riches of Gold and Jewels. Not for riches of the heart.' With these words Beorn walked back to the living room with the bread and honey.

Kassandra was taken back and waited a bit till she joined the others at dinner. What was he thinking telling her this? How dared he? He did not know Thorin or the company and should not judge. But nevertheless she had a bad feeling in her stomach and only ate little.

'What did he do to you?' she jumped as she heard Thorins voice near her ear. She looked at him and saw him frown at her in worry.

'Nothing Thorin, he did nothing. Really.' she added as he cocked a eyebrow.

'But something troubles you - again.' Thorin asked.

'We approach Erebor...and we do not have a plan, yet.' Kassandra lied. 'I am just worried. Thats all.' She smiled at Thorin reassuringly.

Thorin smiled warmly. 'It is my responsibility to worry about these things, my queen.' He took her hand and squezzed it gently.

After dinner the dwarves lay down in the huge room. Beorn had arranged a sleeping location for everyone and with a blink at Kassandra he had left his own room to Kassandra and Thorin. Kassandra nodded thankfully while Thorin only eyed Beorn suspiciously.

Finally alone, Kassandra suddenly felt nervous. She turned around and saw Thorin undress himself. Staring at him with huge eyes she moved closer. Thorins smiled as he saw the look on her face. 'Would you mind tending my wounds again, mylady?'

Taking a deep breath Kassandra reached for the salve and dressing material and moved over to Thorin who sat down on the large bed. kneeling on the bed she started changing the bandages. The wounds healed quickly and nicely, she only needed little salve this time. Finished, she wanted to climb down the bed, but Thorin was faster. He grabbed her and pinned her to the mattress.

Laughing she looked up to him 'What are you doing?' she asked breathless.

'I need to finish what we started at the river.' Thorin answered hoarsely trailing kissed down her neck, shortly lingering over the mark he gave her the other day. 'I dislike the way our host stared at you, _my _queen.' Thorin mumbled as he moved his lips to Kassandras and savored her lips and mouth.

Kassandra had primarily not been in the mood for such closeness, but Thorins passion was infective and she just melted in his arms.

'Now to this blasted dress.' Thorin grinned as he loosened the ties of Kassandras clothes. Kassandra grinned and arched her back to make it easier for Thorin to lose the ribbons of her shirt. Finally he had half loosened, half ripped the ribbons apart and Kassandras shirt slid down her shoulders to rest over her breasts. Her breasts were small and firm, she did not have very womanly curves, but to Thorin she was perfection. Slowly removing the shirt Thorin kissed every inch of her body, enjoying her quiet moans. He cupped his hands around her breasts and while his fingers played with the nipples, his mouth slid further down her stomach leaving a wet trail with his tongue. He teased her belly button before he removed his hands from her body to remove her pant skirt. Thorin slowly pulled down the fabric and covered the revealed skin with kissed and gentle bites. Kassandras skin was so warm and soft, she was not hairy like a dwarf woman, but Thorin didn't care. Soon she lay before him, completely naked and slightly blushed.

Thorin savored the sight of his future queen laying ready to be claimed by him, her soft curves illuminated by the fireplace of the bedroom. She sat up and took his face in her hands, caressing his beard and kissing him gently. While he lost himself in her kiss, her hands moved down to undo his pants. Determined she undressed Thorin until he stood before her in all his glory. Biting her lower lip she looked at her future husband, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

Her appearance drove Thorin crazy. The way she sat on the bed, her hair dishevelled, looking with him passionately. The way she seductively bit her lower lip and her still blushing almost made Thorin lose control. But he wanted to do this right. It was bad enough he could not celebrate their first time in their own home. 'You could have waited.' he scolded himself mentally, but then he looked at Kassandra and quickly pushed away that thought. No way he could wait now.

He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, pushing her into the mattress with his weight. She pressed her hips against him as she felt his erection on her, moaning into the kiss. But Thorin wanted to torture her a little bit. Grinning he grabbed her wrists and moved down to her legs. He kissed her thighs and then her soft spot between her legs. As his lips touched the soft skin Kassandra let out a choked cry and as his tongue entered her core she could not help but moan loudly. Thorin let go of her wrists and slid his hand down to her waist. With one of her hands Kassandra grabbed his mane and pulled passionately, the other hand gripped into the mattress.

'Thorin...' she whispered and cried out as his tongue moved in and out of her. 'Gods...' She was close. Before she reached release Thorin stopped and leaned over her.

Sucking her neck he growled 'Not so fast my beautiful whirlwind.'

'Thorin...I...' Kassandra was unable to form a full sentence, he just blew her mind away. 'Please...Ahhhh.'

'Please what?' Thorin smirked and continued nibbling on her neck and earlobes.

'Take me. _Claim _me, Thorin.' Kassandra begged and looked into his eyes, her own eyes dark with passion.

These words made Thorin forget everything he had planned to slowly seduce his future wife. He positioned his hard member at her entrance and thrust into her with one powerful move. Kassandra yelped, but as Thorin already feared to have hurt her she wrapped her legs around him to push him even deeper into her. Kissing her roughly, Thorin thrust into her, slowly at first, but then his moves got faster and rougher. She was so thight and wet and her moans drove him mad. Kassandra arched her back, her hands grabbing his lower back and firm buttom. She was close, he could feel it. Her breath quickened and her moans grew louder. Thorin lifted one of her legs over his arm and thrust into her even deeper, coming close to climax himself. Feeling her tighten around him he let go the same moment she did. With a wet kiss he tried to muffle their cries of passion, but he was sure they had woken up everyone of their company. But he did not care.

Panting he looked down to the woman beneath him and smiled. Kassandras cheeks were flushed, her hair lay around her head like a fan of curls and she looked up to him with her huge brown eyes - Thorin had never seen something more beautiful in his life.

Kassandra took a deep breath, she still had her legs wrapped around Thorins waist trapping him on top of her. She did not want to let go of him, not yet. Grabbing his neck she pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

Slowly they parted and Kassandra cuddled up in his arms. Suddenly, she was incredibly sleepy. 'Good night, my king.'

Thorin smiled at the woman in his arms 'Good night, my queen.'

The next day Kassandra awoke at first light. She was still laying in Thorins arms and she wanted to lay there forever. Remembering the last night she longed for a motion to get wide awake. Thorin stirred as he felt Kassandra shift and kiss his lips and suck his neck. Before he could react she sat on his lap and moved her hips against his manhood which already reacted to her closeness.

'What are you doing to me, woman?' he mumbled, still half asleep.

'I am taking what is mine.' Kassandra purred in his ear and sucked on his earlobe. 'This is my way to wake up my dear king.'

Thorin was fully awake now, grabbing her waist and pressing her closer onto his lap. Hoarsely he whispered 'Ride me.' and caused Kassandra to smile down at him. 'That was my plan.' she whispered and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. As her tongue entered his mouth she moved her hips, so that he slipped into her warmth. She rocked her hips back and forth and sat up allowing Thorin to enter her deeper while she rode him. Her hair fell down her back and shoulders in soft curls and as she arched her back they revealed her firm breasts which heaved with her every move. Thorin clasped his hands around her breast, kneading them and then moved down to grab her waist to slow her down. In this pace he would reach his climax any minute now. Guessing his intention, Kassandra slowed down and took his hands in hers, kissing them and nibbling at his knuckles. Leaning down she kissed him gently and teased him by sliding her tongue in and out of his mouth. But she longed to push him over the edge like he had done last night. Taking up the pace she moved her hips passionately, up and down his hard member, bracing herself on his shoulders. Riding him fast and merciless, Kassandra felt the climax build up in her, sending hot and cold shivers down her entire body. She heard Thorin cry out as he climaxed and felt his hands bruise her legs and buttom. In a passionate moan she let go and arched her back in passion. Totally devitalized she collapsed on top of him, her head resting on his chest. She heard his heart pump loudly in his chest, in the same rhythm hers did.

The lay like this a while before either of them had caught enough breath to speak.

'We have to leave this room some time.' Thorin sighed.

'Hmmmm...' was all Kassandra could answer. She did not want to leave the room and look into the knowing faces of the other dwarves. Thorin guessed what troubled her and laughed 'You are my queen, what we did was totally normal and there is no reason to be ashamed.'

Cocking her eyebrows Kassandra looked at him. 'If they heard us we will never hear the end of it. Especially your nephews will torture us with their grins.'

'Let them.' Thorin grinned. 'They are only jealous.'

Laughing Kassandra and Thorin dressed and headed out to the rest of the company.

'Shhhhhhhht they are coming out. _Behave._' Balin ordered Fili and Kili who were already snickering. Of course they had heard what had been going on in the room, but they decided to ignore it for peace sake. 'I mean it.' he warned Fili and Kili who had a hard time controlling their grinning faces.

'Good morning.' Thorin greeted his fellow dwarves as he sat down at the breakfast table. Kassandra just manage to smile sheepishly as she sat down.

'Did you sleep well?' Dwalin asked with a huge grin on his face. That did it. Fili and Kili burst into laughter and Balin just shock his head. Thorin could help but grin while Kassandra blushed. She was rescued by Beorn, who came into the house with Gandalf.

'Your story is true!' he exclaimed. 'I have captured an orc scout and he supported your story. This one won't trouble you anymore.' he added grinning. The orc scouts head was pierced onto a spear in front of Beorns house.

The company stayed at Beorns house a few days, but could not linger any longer, for Durins Day was soon upon them. Beorn gave them new ponies and food supply, but demanded the ponies beeing send back to him before the company entered the forest of Mirkwood.

'Do never leave the path!' he warned the company as they left his home. After having expressed their thanks the company moved on in route of Mirkwood. Beorn followed them, transformed to a bear. He did not trust them entirely, yet. At the borders of Mirkwood they send back the ponies and shouldered their supplies.

'Here is where I will leave you.' Gandalf stated and turned his horse back to Beorns home. 'Farewell, we will see each other again.' he shouted as he rode back.

Silently the company watched him leave. they were on their own.


	18. Chapter 18

Mirkwood was dark and uninviting. At night it was not possible to see a thing. Days passed and it seemed as if the blasted forest would never end. They had to pass a black river, but Gandalf had warned them before he left not to drink out of this river for it would make them sleep deeply. With the help of a rope and hook they had managed to pull over a small boat and cross the river. Bombur crossed last, but before he could step onto the riverbank a deer leaped out of the forest and made him stumble into the water. The other dwarves pulled him out as fast as they could. but Bombur had already fallen into deep sleep. They had to drag him with them for four days before he awoke, complaining because he had had such a nice dream about food. That was not their only problem. The supplies were declining. Day by day the dwarves got closer to hunger.

Bilbo decided to climb up the trees to look how far the forest would wear on. As he reached the top of the trees he enjoyed the breeze and the beautiful butterflies whirring around his head before his gaze fell onto the endless line of trees. Sighing he climbed down to report the bad message. After two days, the supplies were used up and as if that was not bad enough the company was captured by monstrous spiders and was wound up in their webs. They were rescued by Bilbo who had no choice but to tell them how he had managed to kill the spiders and rescue them. As they heard about Gollum and the ring the company grew silent. Fili and Kili looked at Bilbo with big eyes, not believing what he told them.

'A little burglar, indeed.' Dwalin broke the silence. He had thought ahead and realised what this ring meant for their quest. But first they had to face a primary problem. The capture by the spiders had made them lose their path, they were lost. Their hope returned as they discovered a camp in the dark. As they closed in on the camp they could hear singing and music. Elves were sitting around the fire, eating and drinking. The starving dwarves turned to Thorin for orders, but he was gone. Nobody had noticed the dwarf king suddenly went missing and panic spread. Suddenly the company was surrounded by Elves, arrows pointing at them. Out of the corner of her eye, Kassandra saw Bilbo slip on his ring and disappear. Quickly she diverted her attention to what was happening around them.

'Do not think I would not shoot you.' A young blonde elf snarled at Dwalin, who had held his war hammer high.

Kassandra recognised Legolas, the elvish crown prince of Mirkwood. Her mother had visited Mirkwood when Kassandra was little. Kassandra remembered Thranduil and his son, who she had called "uncle" back then. She moved towards him '_Mae govannen, Legolas' _him in elvish. Surprised he let down his bow. 'Its me, Kassandra.' she continued, hoping that he would recognise her.

'Kassandra!' he exclaimed, recognition in his eyes. 'What are you doing here? With..._these_.' he snarled pointing to the dwarves.

'Thats...complicated.' Kassandra wanted to tell him everything, but she knew that the dwarves would never forgive her telling the elvish prince about their quest. 'I am sorry, Legolas. We just want to cross the Mirkwood, we mean no harm.'

'You entered the forest without being invited.' a red haired female elf interrupted. 'You will be brought before the king.'

'This is the princess of Troy, Tauriel.' Legolas told her. 'You will treat her with respect.'

Frowning, the red hair bowed before shooting Kassandra a death glare. Meanwhile the dwarves were enchained under enormous protest.

'Please, is that really necessary?' Kassandra asked Legolas.

'You have entered these woods uninvited.' Legolas said sadly. 'I have no choice.'

'Do not speak with that elvish scum, mylady.' Dwalin snarled and spilled dwarfish curses all over the elves who had captured them. 'What have you scum done to Thorin?'

Legolas looked at Kassandra 'Who is that dwarf talking about?' he asked curiously.

Kassandra cleared her throat. 'Thorin is the leader of this company, my...future husband. We have lost him in the darkness of Mirkwood.'

'We will bring you to my father.' Legolas told her. One of the other elves whispered into his ear. 'As it seems our scouts have captured another single dwarf. He was already brought before my father.'

'Oh goodness, no.' Kassandra winced. She knew how much Thorin hated Thranduil for not having helped the dwarves after the fall of Erebor. This was bad.

'Come with us.' Legolas guided Kassandra, who gave the rest of the company a warning glare to behave.

After a while they arrived at Thranduils fortress and were brought before the king. Thranduil recognised Kassandra immediately.

'Princess Kassandra of Troy. What a pleasant surprise! What is your business in my lands with these...dwarves.' the king asked arrogantly.

Kassandra could not help but wonder how different father and son were. Thranduil was cold and arrogant, while Legolas had a warm and friendly character. Bowing she answered 'This company of dwarves and I are heading to the north...we...' she did not want to lie, but she had no choice. 'We are on our way home and were attacked by spiders on the way. We have gone out of supplies and need your help.' Rolling her eyes she heard the dwarves object loudly behind her.

'The arrogant and proud dwarf king, Thorin...is he part of your company?' Thranduil asked. 'I heard that you and him are supposed to get married. What a shame. You could find a better husband, more suited for you.'

'Thorin is my king and I am his queen. He is more than worthy of my...' Kassandra paused, she had wanted to say "her love" but she had not told him so far and she would not let it slip in front of the elven king.

Thranduil smirked. 'I see the dwarvish temper has already infected you. Very well, since nobody wants to tell me the truth the dwarves will be imprisoned in the dungeons with their king. You, my dear princess, may stay with us.'

'No.' Kassandra blurted out before Thranduil had stood up to leave. 'I will share the fate of my company.'

Thranduil frowned at her and smiled sadly. 'As you wish, mylady.' Giving his guard a sign he left the throne room.

Giving Legolas a apologetic look Kassandra was led down to the dungeons with the dwarves. In their cells they got to eat and drink, but they all worried about Thorin. Kassandra asked the red hair about Thorin, who only smirked wickedly and left Kassandra back without having answered her question.

'Bitch!' Kassandra cursed and punched the walls of the dungeon before she sat down beside Kili.

'What now?' he asked her.

'Now...we wait for our hobbit.' Kassandra answered, hoping that Bilbo would rescue them once again.

'How come, that you know the elvish king and his son?' Dwalin asked her.

'My mother and I have been here years ago. We have a peace treaty, a strong one.' Kassandra answered honestly. 'I know you all have good reason to hate elves. But curses and hate will not bring us out of here.'

'You did not tell them about our quest.' Balin stated quietly. 'Why not?'

Kassandra smiled sadly. 'As your future queen it is my responsibility to keep our secrets.' she murmured and looked up as she felt a heavy weight on her shoulder. Dwalin pressed her shoulder 'Now you are truly on of us, lassie.'

Thorin sat in his cell worrying about his dwarves, the hobbit and Kassandra. The elves had not told him about their fate, he did not know that they were sitting only a few cells further. For days he imagined the worst scenarios. They could have been eaten by spiders, killed by elves or even lost in the woods forever. The uncertainty drove him mad. He refused to eat or drink until the elf prince himself showed up at his dungeon door.

'They are all here.' Legolas told the astonished dwarf king. 'Only a few cells away, we captured them shortly after you.'

Thorin let out a relieved sigh. 'What did you do to them?'

Legolas sighed irritated. 'We are no monsters, we do not harm our prisoners. And Kassandra...'

Hearing the elf speak out her name was too much for Thorin. 'If you have touched her or done anything to her I will kill you, one elf at the time!' he growled at the elf prince.

Legolas frowned. 'I do not understand what in the name of the Valar she sees in you. You are ill mannered, stubborn and too proud. And you cannot see clearly beyond your hate for elves.' frustrated he shook his head. 'She is too good for you, dwarf. You have done nothing to deserve her love.'

Thorin felt as is Dwalins huge war hammer had hit him square on the chest. What did the elf prince say? Love? How did he...

Legolas laughed at Thorins speechlessness. 'Did you not know? I thought it was obvious. She insisted on sharing your kins fate in the dungeons and has enraged my father. She also nearly ripped out a few streaks of our guards captains red hair as she refused to answer her questions about you.' Legolas smiled. Secretly, he was highly amused about Kassandras and Tauriels small quarrel. Two strong and hotheaded women had found their matches. 'She loves you, dwarf. Do not ruin it.' With these words Legolas left Thorin in his cell, still speechless.

In the meantime, Bilbo had found a way to get the company out of the dungeons and out of the city. A few days after their capture he had taken messages back and forth the cells of Thorin and the rest of the company and he had worked out a plan. He stole the key to the cells from a drunk guard and told the freed dwarves to hide in hollow barrels. Thank goodness Kassandra was small and petite enough to fit into one, too. She managed to look at Thorin and give him a smile, reassuring him that she was alright. Bilbo managed to get everyone into a barrel and held on to one of the barrels as they were rolled down into the river and floated down in the direction of Esgaroth, the Seatown.

The elves had discovered their escaped prisoners too late. Tauriel was furious, for she had neglected her duties as captain of the guards and felt responsible for the prisoners escape. Legolas found her at the riverbank of the Anduin, musing.

'Are you alright?' he asked her carefully.

'A pack of orcs has attacked our borders this morning, Legolas.' Tauriel informed him. 'They were lead by a white orc and they were searching for the dwarves. We imprisoned the wrong enemy.'

Legolas sighed, for he had feared the same. 'The dwarves have never been enemies, but their stubbornness is their worst enemy. We will not have heard the last from them.' Legolas hoped that it would all turn out for the best, because he wished all the best for Kassandra.

'When did we let evil become stronger than us.' Tauriel mused. 'We should stand together with the dwarves against the forces of evil.'

'This is not our fight.' Legolas interjected, but was interrupted by Tauriels firm statement.

'It _is _our fight.'


	19. Chapter 19

After a long ride in the barrels, the company arrived at the riverbank near of Esgaroth, also called Seatown. The dwarves were shaken and wound from the ride in the barrels and complained loud and a lot, until Thorin yelled "_Shazara!" w_hat made them silence at once.

Turning to Bilbo he said 'We own you more than we could ever repay you, hobbit. You have saved our lives more than once and you have earned our thanks and respect. You are one of us, you have always been.'

Bilbo was embarrassed, but happy. He was relieved that they had gotten out of Mirkwood, but also feared his task, to steal from the dragon Smaug. Kassandra smiled at him and whispered in his ear 'Do not worry, Bilbo. We are all here for you and we will stand behind you when you face the dragon.' She had guessed what troubled him and patted his shoulder. Bilbo smiled and followed the company to Seatown.

'I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain.' Thorin introduced himself to the major of Seatown.

Their arrival had caused a gathering of half of the town in the great hall. The people of Seatown were curious to see the unexpected visitors. They remembered the legend which told that if Thror or Thrain would ever come back, wealth would spread and the rivers would be floating of gold. So they celebrated the arrival of Thorin and the dwarves, clad them into new clothes and gave them shelter. The feasts went on for days and the people learned that Thorin and his company would reclaim Erebor and slay the dragon. Only one objected. Bard, the leader of the bowmen of Seatown, a descendant of Girious, the deceased lord of Dale, warned Thorin. 'If you awaken the beast, you will destroy us all.'

Thorin did not listen, neither did any of the people of Seatown support Bards anxiety. Kassandra had a dull feeling in her pit of her stomach, but she could not classify it.

They stayed in Seatown for 2 weeks, before they began their last stage of the quest, the march to Erebor.

The last night before their departure the people of Seatown gave another huge feast and the dwarves enjoyed one last night of piece and plenty. In need of fresh air, Kassandra left the feast to take a walk outside. She met Bard on the bridge leading out to the river Anduin.

'Good evening.' she greeted the bowman.

'Good evening, mylady .' Bard bowed slightly.

They stood there in silence, enjoying the peaceful view before Kassandra broke the silence. 'You fear that we might bring doom upon your people?'

'Yes.' Bard answered quietly. 'You will wake the dragon and his wrath will be our downfall.'

'You cannot know this.' Kassandra tried to calm him.

Bard looked at her intensely 'I feel it.' he whispered, sadness clouding his eyes.

Before Kassandra could object they heard heavy steps walking towards them. Thorin placed his arm around Kassandra and shot a warning glare towards Bard. 'Good evening, bowman.' he greeted Bard politely, but coolly.

'King Thorin.' Bard bowed and turned to leave.

Kassandra gave Thorin a scolding look. 'Do you always have to be that rude?' she asked him gently.

Without answering Thorin led her to the shadows of a nearby house and pushed her against the house wall. Kassandra was about to protest but Thorin smothered her protest with a rough, but passionate kiss. His hands wandered down her back, over her waist and started pulling up her skirt, this time she wore a dress. Breaking the kiss, Kassandra smirked and teased him 'So thats it. You are being possessive again?'.

Thorin only growled his answer 'I thought you liked that.' and nibbled his way down her neck, causing her to moan in delight.

'Hmmmm...I really do.' Kassandra grinned and pulled him close for another lustful kiss. Their tongues fought the war for them, as Kassandras hands worked Thorins pants and revealed his desire for her. Thorin pushed her up and Kassandra lifted her legs around his waist as he thrust into her with one swift motion. Moaning loudly Kassandra arched her back, awaiting every powerful thrust of Thorins loins. She clasped his shoulders and let out an oppressed cry everytime Thorin came across her G-spot.

'Gods...' she gasped as Thorin fastened his pace and took her with sheer wildness. 'Thorin...Ahhhhhh.' She came hard and heavy, crying out her lust and made him go over the edge, too. With an animalistic cry Thorin shot his seed into his future wife. They stood there, panting, not letting go of each other for a long time. Even if she wanted, Kassandra was not able to use her legs, she felt like jelly in Thorins arms.

'I should make you jealous and obsessive more often.' Kassandra grinned at Thorin challenging.

Thorin let out a snarl 'Dwarves defend and protect whats theirs.' he reminded her, but this time these words left a dull feeling behind.

The next day the company left for Erebor.


	20. Chapter 20

The people of Seatown gave them ponies and a few supplies as they started their journey to the Lonely Mountain. The environment changed the nearer they came the mountain. First, their surrounding was green and fresh. A few miles later they rode through a barren wasteland. The earth was burned and dry, nothing grew here. The dragon Smaug had turned everything around the mountain to ashes.  
The company climbed up the mountain, searching for the secret door. For days they searched, the dwarves getting more desperate with every day that passed. 'We will look for the blasted door till our beards reach the foot of the mountain.' Dwalin cursed.  
Kassandra had to fight dark feelings, too. 'Blasted wizard. Everytime we need him, he is not there.'  
Tomorrow was Durins day, they ran out of time.  
The company grew restless and hopeless.

Durins day was upon them today. And they still had not found the door.  
Suddenly, they heard Bilbo shout 'Over here! Get up here!'  
They rushed over to where Bilbo was standing. He pointed to the rock in front of him. A black thrush hacked a snail onto the rock, again and again. The dwarves did not realise what the bird was doing, but Bilbo and Kassandra saw it instantly.  
'It shows us the door!' Kassandra exclaimed happily. 'Thorin, the key!'  
With the last light of Durins day the secret door showed and the dwarves entered the mountain.

Bilbo Baggins swallowed hard as he put on his ring and climbed down to the treasury. What had he gotten himself into again? But it was too late for second thoughts, the company counted on him. The plan was simple. Steal something, hide and lure the dragon away from his treasure. His heart pounding that hard that he thought the dragon might awaken from the sound he sneaked deeper and deeper into the heart of the mountain.

Thorin paced nervously, while he and the other dwarves of the company waited for their burglar to rejoin them. Soon they heard something scramble up the stairs to the secret door and let out relieved sighs as Bilbo returned, with a golden goblet in his hands.  
The company celebrated as if they had already reclaimed Erebor and the treasure, as the mountain began shacking.  
'Is that an earthquake?' Ori asked, terrified.  
'No, laddie.' Balin answered with a heavy sigh. 'This is a dragon.'  
'So it begins.' Kassandra murmured. 'Now he will make hunt after the thief.'  
Bilbo was pale and silent. Even Bofurs and Kilis encouragements did not help. Kassandra asked him what was on his mind.  
'I have found his vulnerable spot.' Bilbo spit out. 'Smaug has a weakness.'  
The dwarves stared at him in disbelief. 'Where is it?' Thorin asked hoarsely.  
''There are dragon scales missing on his left chest.' Bilbo told him. 'I saw it when he turned on his back.'  
'A well shot arrow might end this once and for all.' Kassandra mused. 'But to get this chance the dragon must leave the mountain.'  
But the company did not get the chance to hunt down the dragon. In his wrath, Smaug smashed the wall surrounding the secret entrance and trapped the company inside the mountain. The dragon had found the companies ponies and recognised them as ponies from the people of Seatown. Furiously, he made his way to Esgaroth.

The company was trapped inside of the mountain. Slowly they began wandering through Erebor, examining the damage the dragon had inflicted. The front part of the city, the great hall, the throne room and the treasury were damaged the worst, for Smaug had determinately gone for the treasury, destroying everything and everyone on his way. Everywhere the dragon had carved marks into the beautiful green stone of Erebor.  
The living quarters had barely been damaged. Bilbo was delighted to find several rooms with cozy beds, fireplaces and also a kitchen where he and Bombur tried to make the best out of the few supplies they had left. Thorin, Gloin, Bofur and Nori walked directly to the treasury to make count. Kassandra followed Balin and Dwalin to the main entrance which was buried by the forceful entry of the dragon all these years ago. Parts of the look-out were still intact and Kassandra could look over the wide plain spreading from the gates of Erebor up to the ruins of Dale. It was a sad view.  
In the evening the company met in the kitchen of the royal quarters. Bilbo and Bombur had cooked a simple but satisfying meal and the dwarves were at ease for they had nearly finished their quest.  
Stories were told and the mood was jolly.  
'Andra, tell us about Troy!' Kili was curious. 'Tell us about your ancestors and the great deeds they commited.'  
Kassandra smiled. 'Its partly a sad story again, Kili. Troy had to go through hard times in the past.'  
But all the dwarves were curious, for they had only heard little about the mighty kingdom in the far south.  
'My ancestors have built this mighty city of Troy by the sea. Its city walls were insuperable and the city was wealthy and strong. King Priamos and his wife, queen Hekuba, ruled over Troy. Their eldest son, Hektor, was a mighty warrior and very popular. They had four more children. The second eldest son, Paris, the princesses Polyxena and Kassandra and the youngest prince was Helenos. Queen Hekuba was a princess of a mighty Amazon clan, her sister was Penthesilea, queen of the amazons. Hekuba had given up her life as a nomad and married king Priamos out of love. Love was Troys doom, its fate should be destined by prince Paris, who fell in love with a beautiful queen of the north, Helena. Helena was already married, but also fell in love with Paris. Paris took her with him to Troy and this started a war with her husbands kingdom. But not only Helenas husband went to war, his brother who was the king of another northern kingdom used this chance to attack he wealthy Troy. Troy was sieged by the huge northern army for a decade, but nothing could penetrate the massive city wall and the heroic troian soldiers fought bravely to defend their home. But both sides had to endure setbacks. Hektor was killed by a mighty warrior from the north who also defeated the mighty amazon queen, Penthesilea, who rushed to Troy with her tribe to support her sister. And not enough, this northern warrior defiled Penthesileas dead body after he had killed her on the battle field. In the attempt to recover her dead body, the whole amazon tribe was erased. Hekubas daughter, princess Kassandra killed the northern warrior a few days later with a poisoned arrow.  
But the Gods stood against the mighty city which fought for ten years now. They destroyed the city wall with a mighty earthquake and sealed Troys fate. The northern army killed every man, woman and child in the city. King Priamos and the princes were killed and the women of the royal family raped and sold as slaves. Princess Kassandra was able to flee and returned to her destroyed city. Few had survived the fall of Troy, but the princess managed to rebuild the city and used Troys old political bounds to give Troy a sufficient amount of protection. She married a prince of one of the southern kingdoms, who she did not love, it was a purely political marriage. But together with him and the support of his kingdom in the south, she made Troy strong again and Troys location at the sea supported the troian trade business. The burned down city resplended in new glory only 50 years after its fall.'

'What happened to the amazons?' Kili asked curiously. 'Were they totally destroyed?'  
'My mother and my aunt are descendants of queen Penthesileas tribe.' Kassandra explained. 'Penthesilea had only taken the young and strong warriors with her. Some older warriors had stayed behind to look for the tribe. As they heard of the death of their queen they were devastated, but they were not defeated. They travelled to Troy and supported the city guard. Kassandras husband was very open to female warriors, he highly respected his wife for what she had gone through and for what she had achieved. Many centuries after the rebirth of Troy, kings and princes tried to prevent female rulership. They managed to reorganise the cities guard and soldiers, no female was allowed to carry a weapon anymore, the women of the royal household excluded. The female soldiers and guards remembered their ancestors way of life and left Troy to live as an amazon tribe again, like at times of Penthesilea. Today, the amazons are strong again, many different tribes exist and Troy is ruled by a queen again. My mother, a desendant of princess Kassandra, who I am named after.'  
'Why does Troy have no king?' Fili asked.  
'Well...my grandfather died very early. My grandmother had loved him more than life and died shortly after her husband, some say because of a broken heart. My mother was 14 years old, she was their only child. I think my mother never wanted to bind herself to a man because she did not want to end like my grandmother. She is a headstrong and intelligent woman, she has strong allies and is a gifted diplomat. Taking a husband was never and option to her, it was not necessary.  
'So you never knew your father?' Ori sadly stated.  
'No I did not.' Kassandra indeed felt sad about it. 'He was a man from the north, a diplomat. Mother never talked about him.'  
'If Troys diplomatic bonds are that strong, why did she force you to marry, lassie?' Balin asked, sending an apologetic look to Thorin, who watched his future wife intensely.  
'Well, she knows that sooner or later, the kingdoms surrounding Troy might not accept a wealthy city as Troy being ruled by a queen alone. Troy would have been in danger. My mother was very unhappy as I declined one husband after the other. But I just could not...these men were...I could not marry them.' Kassandra stammered.  
Kili looked over to Thorin 'By Durins beard, uncle! What did you do to get her to accept the marriage to you?'  
Fili gave him a nudge. 'You heard it the last days or have you gone deaf?' He joked causing the dwarves to burst into roaring laughter and Kassandra to blush of embarassment. Thorin chuckled, but he decided to tell them how he and Kassandra had met. He told the company how Kassandra had visited him in his smithy in Troy and that neither of them had known who the other one was. He also told them how he had left Troy and had forged the Mithril daggers for his little whirlwind.  
'So after all these years, you met again under Dains roof at Ered Luin? And we missed it!' Kili was highly disappointed.  
Thorin thanked Durin on his knees that his nephews had not been there with him. If they would have witnessed the day Kassandra had accidentally shot him, both of them would have never heard the end of it. Looking over to Kassandra he saw that she apparently thought the same thing, for she was smiling and chuckled silently.  
But Kili gave them no rest. 'But why did you agree to marry our uncle?' he asked again. Grinning he waited for the answer.  
Kassandra had been afraid of this question. How could she explain something she did not understand herself? She loved Thorin, but these feelings had awoken during the quest for Erebor...or not?


	21. Chapter 21

Balin saw that neither Kassandra nor Thorin wanted or could answer Kilis question.  
'What does is matter, laddie?' He asked cheerfuly. 'Here they are and here we are, in our home, Erebor!' Balin lifted his pint of ale and the dwarves cheered. Kilis question was forgotten to them, but not for Kassandra and Thorin. Silently they withdrew from the joyful gathering.  
They walked down to the treasury, Kassandra gasped as she saw the huge hall full of gold and jewels. Never in her life she would have imagined how many riches lay in the treasury of Erebor.  
Thorin looked at her and remembered her dancing for him in Ered Luin, clad in gold. He had been fascinated by her from the start, but Kilis question stuck in his mind. Thorin had agreed to this marriage out of responsibility, he needed strong allies when he had reclaimed Erebor. But he did not know why Kassandra had agreed to marry him, for she had fought against a forced marriage before. He had to know.  
'You did not answer Kilis question.' he started the conversation both of them had tried to prevent for a long time.  
Kassandra sighed and desperatly searched for words. She still did not know what to answer.  
'I...don't know.' Kasandra murmured. She did not want to hurt Thorin, but he had asked her and he deserved an honest answer. 'As I realised that it was you that I should marry all my objections were gone. I cannot explain why...I...I listened to my heart.'  
She turned around to face Thorin and jumped as he took her in his arms and pressed their foreheads together. 'A willing heart...' he whispered.  
Kassandra remembered the conversation Thorin and Balin had in Bilbos home. "Loyalty, honor, a willing heart. I cannot ask for more than that." Thorin had said.

Kassandra smiled and let out a relieved sigh. She wanted to leave the treasury, she felt akward around that much riches. 'Will you accompany me back to the others?' she asked Thorin as she walked back to the stair.  
Thorin smiled at her 'I will come up in a while.'.  
Kassandra walked up the stairs, but looked back standing at the door. She did not like what she saw. Thorin had a gleam in his eyes, a gleam she could not decipher. Concerned she walked back to the kitchen.  
'There you are!' Kili had seen her the instant she had come through the door. 'We did not want to go and look for you, we didn't want to disturb...well, you two.' Grinning madly he patted her shoulder. 'OW, what was that for?' he gasped laughing. Kassandra had punched him and grinned back.  
'That was for being so nosy, little nephew.' Laughing she hugged Kili and they walked back to the table.  
'Where is Thorin?' Fili asked her. 'Did he need time to catch his breath?'  
'Oh for the love of...' Kassandra laughed and threw a piece of wet cloth at Fili.

Thorin approached the kitchen out of which he heard laughter and cheering. As he opened the door he only recognised Kassandra standing in front of him and the next moment he saw her duck - and a wet cloth hit im square in the face.  
'By Durins beard!' he cursed and freed himself of the piece of cloth. 'What is going on here?'  
'Oh my...I am so sorry!' Kassandra could not help but laugh as she saw Thorins face. 'We uhm...'  
'We had a fight!' Kili bumped in. 'With these!' Laughing he threw two more wet pieces of cloth in the air.  
Thorin rolled his eyes. 'Grow up you two...three.' blinking at his future wife he crossed the kitchen to sit down beside Balin.  
'Where have you been?' Balin asked him.  
'In the treasury.' Thorin answered.  
'Mmhmmm... well then maybe you needed the cooling.' Balin equivocated.  
Thorin frowned at his old friend. 'What are you saying?'  
Balin sighed. 'Thorin, your grandfather...' but he was cut off by Thorins growl 'My grandfather was a great king. He had the gold sickness, Durins bane, but that does not mean...'  
'There there, laddie.' Balin tried to appease Thorin. 'Just - be careful.'  
Balin patted Thorins shoulder and left him to his thoughts. Back at the table he looked at the mess and sighed again. 'We need more hands to clean that.'  
'We need of army of hands to clean what Smaug has left of this mountain.' Gloin grumbled. 'The city is a mess and it smells like dragon.'  
'When word spreads that we reclaimed Erebor, our kin will return.' Fili said confidently. 'The dwarves of the Blue Mountains and the Iron Hills will help us rebuild this city and Erebor will shine in new found glory!'.  
The dwarves agreed wholeheartly, raising their pints. Kassandra had gotten silent and Bilbo was already snorring in his big chair. Ori noticed Kassandras concerned silence and tried to find out what was worrying her. 'Don't you think that we will be able to hold Erebor?' he asked shyly.  
'Its not that.' Kassandra reassured him. Looking at Thorin she told the company what was on her mind. 'Lord Elrond had a message for me from my mother. She told me that she would send troian reinforcement to Erebor to help us. Word had spread to her that the dwarves of the Iron Hills and the other kingdoms had not supported our quest. A wing of troian cavalry and my aunts tribe are on their way to Erebor. I had hoped they'd already be here, but it seems as if their journey is a hard one, too.' She sighed. 'I am sorry, I wanted to tell you earlier, but I wanted to make sure that we reach the mountain before I spill the news.'  
The dwarves were flabbergasted, Kili was the first to speak. 'So...we will see Amazons?' he asked hopefully and caused amused laughter.  
Thorin cleared his throat. 'That is...very helpful, thank you.' he pressed through clenched teeth. Kassandra could tell that he was hurt in his pride. 'Curse the dwarvish pride, why does he have to make everything that comlicated?' she thought.  
Unexpected, Dwalin stepped in. 'Fierce women on fast horses and leather armour. Can't wait.' He rubbed his hands together, grinning and relieved the tension.  
Laughing the dwarves went to bed, Fili and Kili carried Bilbo to his room.  
Thorin guided Kassandra to his old room. It only contained a huge bed and a writing desk, and an armchair in front of the fireplace. The spartanic furniture suited Thorin, but Kassandra missed a bit of coziness. She walked to the desk and looked at the dusty map laying on it, a map of Middle Earth.  
Troy was not on the map.

'Do you miss your home?' Thorin had moved behind Kassandra and had wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her earlobes and her neck, his hands moved down her side, stroking her thighs.  
Smiling, Kassandra leaned into his touch. 'I miss the sea, the view from the city wall, the warm sun...but Troy has never been a home. Being with my aunts tribe was as close to a home that I could get.'  
Turning around, Kassandra caught Thorins darkened look. She took his face into her hands, stroking his beard. 'You are mad at me? For not telling you about the troian reinforcement?'  
Thorin grabbed her hands and removed them from his face. 'What king am I, when I cannot defend my city on my own? When I depend on my wifes army?' He walked to the fireplace, looking into the dying flames.  
'You have reclaimed Erebor. You have given your people hope and the chance to start a new life.' Kassandra said quietly. 'And you have tied first diplomatic relationships, new and strong bonds which might strenghthen the olds bonds one day.' She saw Thorins enquiring look and added 'The old bonds between elves and dwarves.'  
'Never there will a bond between us and the elves.' Thorin growled. 'I will not let them betray us once more. And how can you still think of them as your allies? The blasted elf king put you into the dungeons as well.'  
'I insisted on sharing your fate.' Kassandra explained. 'He wanted me to stay as a guest, but I declined.'  
'Why?' Thorin whispered.  
'I am to be the queen of the dwarf kingdom of Erebor. I will share your fate as long as I live.' Kassandra stated firmly. 'This is my home now and my people will help defending it - whether my stubborn husband likes it or not.' she snarled the last part.  
Thorin was amazed by the head strong woman in front of him. He was torn between fighting and kissing her. Before he could decide they heard a loud knock on the door. Sighing he walked to the door and opened.  
Balin stood there, completely out of breath. 'Thorin!'  
'What happened, old friend?' Thorin was on high alert.  
'The dragon...Smaug...he attacks Seatown.' Balin panted.  
'What?!' Thorin and Kassandra exclaimed at a time.  
'Why?' Kassandra asked.  
'He propably thinks that they stole from him.' a high voice sounded behind Balin. Bilbo stood there, pale and his eyes wide. 'He lets the peope of Seatown pay for what I have done.' Bilbo turned away and ran down the hall.  
'Bilbo...' Kassandra ran after him, while Thoin and Balin exchanged a worried look.

Bilbo ran into Bofur who had been on his way to the accomodations. Bofur was truly surprised as he first bumped into Bilbo and then into his future queen, who sighed with relief as she saw him.  
'Thank the Gods!' Kassandra caught her breath. 'I have no idea where I am.'  
'What happened?' Bofur exclaimed. 'What troubles you, laddie?'  
'The dragon...' Bilbo stammered. 'He killed them.'  
Bofur looked at Kassandra who tried to explain 'Smaug attacked Seatown.' Turning towards Bilbo she added 'This was not your fault. Sooner or later the dragon would have woken up. And he needs to eat, as horrible as it sounds. Seatown has always been in danger.'  
'How do you know what happened?' Bofur asked them.  
'A thrush came in with a message.' Suddenly Bilbos eyes became even wider. 'The thrush!' He yelled and ran back to the quarters. Borfur and Kassandra could do nothing but follow him back.  
'Balin!' Bilbo shouted while rushing towards Balin and Thorin. 'Where is the bird?'  
'Its somewhere out there, laddie. They come and go as they please.' Balin answered.  
'I need the thrush to deliver a message to Seatown!' Bilbo rushed Balin. 'We have to tell them where Smaugs vulnerable spot is! Maybe its not too late yet!'

The river shined as if full of gold...the people of Seatown alread thought the legend had come true. But the shine was no gold. It was terrible dragon fire which erased the whole city. The people of Seatown fled into the water, the only place safe from the dragon, and had to watch as their homes turned to ashes.  
The city guards defended the core of the city and the great hall, but many died in Smaugs deadly fire. Bard desperatly had to watch how Smaug attacked his city, as a thrush landed in front of him. What it chirped to him made him run to the source of the deadly fire.

The days had passed under the mountain and the dwarves had ben busy. Half of the company had passed their days with Thorin in the treasury, counting their treasure. Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Kassandra tried to look for a way to get out of the mountain and rationed the supplies. Kassandra felt more tired every day. The little amount of fresh air, the missing daylight and the rationed food wrenched her nerves. She had not seen Thorin for days and that worried her. He spend too much in the treasury and rarely talked anymore. Balin was also worried, he had witnessed how king Thror had fallen under Durins curse, the gold sickness. Now he had to witness it all happen again and there was nothing that could be done. Maybe nothing.  
'May I speak with you, lassie?' he adressed Kassandra on the 7th day of Thorins absense.  
'Yes, of course.' Kassandra guessed that Balin was trouble by the same thing she was.  
Balin knew that Thorin would be incredibly angry at him for telling, he knew that Thorin would never admit to have also fallen under Durins curse. And he would never want his future wife to know about his weakness. But Balin knew that he had to do something. At first he thought that Thorin was resistent, for he had given Bilbo a mithril shirt which was worth more than the whole Shire. A gift that great, in addition to the promised share of gold, was truly generous. But he had been wrong.  
Balin told Kassandra what had happened to Thorins grandfather and that he feared for Thorins mental health. Kassandra was shocked. She had known that something had been wrong with Thorin, but that was even worse than the things she had suspected.  
'What can I do, Balin?' Kassandra was at a loss. She knew such mental deceases and she knew for their danger.  
'I do not know, lass.' Balin sighed with a heavy heart. Thorin was already lost to him, he had tried to speak to him, but failed to penetrate the shield around Thorin caused by the gold sickness.  
Kassandra had to try it. She knew that she could not tell Thorin that she knew of his weakness, for he would withdraw behind a barrier of pride and stubborness. And more important she would throw Balin to the wolves if she told Thorin that he had been talking to her about this.  
Slowly, she walked down to the treasury. She hated the treasury. For her it stood for all the dwarvish greed and insufferable pride which might end up to be the dwarves downfall.


	22. Chapter 22

The following battle was called the Battle of the five armies by the following generations. The four armies which had stood against each other had to turn and stand against a huge orc army coming down from the Misty Mountains. The pale orc on his white warg lead the orcs and charged mercilessly. Kassandra rode side by side with her aunt and the amazons. Her aunt had brought her horse whirlwind and Kassandra was clad into a golden armour and a tiara which marked her as member of the royal troian house. The amazons tried to secure the flank and to shield the infantry from the charging wargs. Kassandra was armed with her bow and her double swords. A rain of amazon and elf arrows killed the first lines of orcs, but the orcs were to nunerous to count.  
The battle was cruel and bloody. Elves, dwarves, men and amazons died under the orc blades and warg fangs. As the battle turned in favor of the orcs the gate of Erebor collapsed.  
Thorin and his 12 dwarves charged out of the mountain, armed with the finest armour and weaponry of the treasury of Erebor. With a bloodcurdling war cry Thorin engaged the orcs and managed to slay a gap into the orc lines. In his magnificent armour, Thorin looked like the god of war himself. From his mountain he had watched as the armies of Dain and Kassandra had taken stand in defence of Erebor and while his hatred for the elves spread, the love for his loyal queen had pushed aside the effects of the gold sickness. Now he rushed to his queens aid, together with his loyal dwarves.  
And he had an additional aim - to kill the pale orc who had murdered his grandfather.  
Azog had seen Thorin launching at the orcs. Grinning cruely, he made his way to fullfill his oath, to wipe out the line of Durin.

Kassandra watched Azog attack Thorin and his dwarves. They were surrounded by orcs and nobody was near enough to support them. Too many orcs, they would not stand their ground for long. In fear for the dwarves who had become her family Kassandra turned her horse and charged towards Azog and the orcs surrounding Thorin and his companions.  
With an amazon war cry she broke through the lines of the orcs and saw the orcs throwing their spears at Thorin who had engaged Azog in a fight. Two of them hit im fully in the shoulder and side.  
'NO! THORIN!' Kassandra cried out as she saw him being hit by the two spears. Thorin stumbled, but he stood his ground. Kassandra watched in horror as Azog pulled out another spear to drive it into Thorins chest. Azogs warg rose onto its back hind legs to give Azogs spear more thrust as Kassandra lunged in front of Thorin.  
The orc spear hit Kassandra below her ribs on the heart side. It had that much power that it drove right through her and the tip came out of her back. The troian princess felt her breath stuck in her lungs as the pain hit her like a lightning bolt. The last thing she saw falling from her horse were Fili and Kili protecting their uncle and the amazons who charged at Azog and the orcs to avenge the fall of their princess. Then everything went black.

Thorin awoke in incredible pain. He was restless. All he remembered was a woman clad in gold catching a spear for him, shielding him with her own body. He tried to sit up as stinging pain made him hiss and fall back onto his bed. Where was he? What happened?  
'You need to rest, my king.' Oin rushed to his side. The old dwarf looked tired and worn out. For days he had fought for the life of his king. A fight against infection, fever and grief. Thorin would not forgive himself for what he had done and that had complicated Oin fight. Thorin had almost died three days ago.

**3 days earlier**  
_A troian soldier entered king Thranduils tent. The elf king and prince Legolas were surprised as they were called to princess Kassandras tent. They had heard that the princess was badly wounded and had not expected to be able to talk to her that soon._  
_Entering Kassandras tent they gasped in shock. The beautiful princess was pale and feverish. Her hair hung down in sweaty streaks and she was barely awake._  
_'Please, come closer.' she whispered._  
_Thranduil and Legolas sat down at her side._  
_'Please...hear me out. You have to help Thorin.' Kassandra asked Thranduil. 'He is fataly wounded, only elven medical care can save him.'_  
_Thranduils face hardened. 'Why should I save his life?'_  
_'Because...I will leave the Arkenstone to you.' Kassandra took a deep breath. 'I am the queen of Erebor, neither crowned nor married, but concerning the contract I am. And I will give you the Arkenstone in exchange for Thorins life.'_  
_Thranduil looked at her. 'He will not forgive you for this.' He predicted._  
_'He will live.' Kassandra simply answered._  
_'The princess needs rest.' the surgeon interrupted and sighed. 'She has lost a lot of blood, please let her rest.'_  
_As Thranduil stood up to leave, Kassandra grabbed his hand. 'Promise me.' she pleaded._  
_With a heavy heart Thranduil nodded._

Thanks to the elven medical skills Thorin lived. As Oin told him how his life was saved his face darkened and he turned his face away.  
Kassandra knew that he would not forgive her for that betrayal and as she saw Balin enter her tent she knew for sure.  
'Leave.' she ordered the troian guard. As he had left them alone, Balin kneeled before Kassandra.  
'I am so sorry, please forgive me.' his voice was thick of sadness. 'The kings order.'  
As Kassandra nodded he reached out for the bead in Kassandras braid - and cut it off. Kassandra felt her heart splinter into a million pieces.

The four armies had many wounded to tend to. The ruins of Dale gave them some shelter and the dwarves, men and elves who had not been wounded started with the rebuilding of the city for the homeless people of Seatown. Smaugs dead body had fallen into the lake and the people of Seatown feared his presense and refused to go back. They were ready to start a new life in Dale under the leadership of their new lord and leader, Bard. Financial support had come from Erebor. King Thorin had given them back their treasures the dragon had stolen and had kept in the treasury of Erebor. In addition he promised to send them craftsmen as soon as his kin would arrive from the Blue Mountains. Erebor itself lay in ruins, its gate completely shattered. It would take time to rebuild the dwarf city.  
Kassandra sat on the remains of Dale's city wall and gazed to the lonely mountain. Her wounds healed quickly, at least the physical ones. She felt dead, hollow and cold.  
Her aunt sat down beside her.  
'Was he worth it?' she asked softly.  
'I am so sorry for your loss.' Kassandra said, meaning the three dozen dead amazons this battle had cost.  
'Its not that.' the amazon queen answered. 'My warriors died honorably on the battle field, a battle field which will be remembered for ages. No, I was asking if the dwarf king was worth your heart.'  
Smiling sadly, Kassandra nodded. The amazon queen sighed. 'We will leave tomorrow. You are welcome to leave with us.' But in her heart she knew the answer would be no.


	23. Chapter 23

'He didn't.' Legolas was speechless.  
After Bilbo and Kassandra had entered the camp of the men and elves, they had informed king Thranduil and Bard about what had happened. Out of nowhere, Gandalf had joined them, what caused Kassandra to exlode.  
'Where in the name of Hades have you been, wizard?!' she snarled. 'We could have used your help. You have abandonned us!' Kassandra was furious. Gandalf, with all his magical power, used others to enforce his will and plans. And when he was needed, he as not there.  
Kassandra had left Thranduils tent and ran into her friend, Legolas. She had told him what had happened, what Thorin had said, although she knew that her friend would never forgive Thorin for what he had done. But she needed to talk to a friend.  
'It was not him, Legolas. Durins curse has grown too powerful, he does not know what he is doing. Its a powerful sickness, I have seen that he tried to fight it, but...' Kassandra defended Thorin.  
'I cannot believe that you defend this...dwarf.' Legolas shouted. 'He hurt you, for the Valars sake! After all what you have done for him! What you were ready to give up for him! You were ready to live inside that dark and cold mountain for the rest of your life - for him.'  
'Please, Legolas.' Kassandra tried to calm him down. 'He needs our help now more than ever. We have to break Durins curse.'  
'There is no way in Mordor I will help that dwarf now.' Legolas murmured.  
'I will not let you attack Erebor.' Kassandra knew that Thranduil and Bard planned to overrun the mountain and take what they had demanded by force. 'All of this just because of riches.' she added, disgusted.  
'Andra, please be reasonable.' Legolas understood her feelings, but he also knew that his father and the people from Seatown would not.  
'I am Thorins queen and my loyalty lays with the dwarves of Erebor.' Kassandra stated firmly. 'I do not want us to stand on different sides, Legolas. But I have to follow my heart.'  
'You love him.' Legolas saw it now. 'He does not deserve this.'  
'You have never got to know him. Your people have betrayed him and his kin so long ago. I can understand his hate towards the elves, even if I will never share these feelings. I will not let hate, greed and distrust destroy us all.' Kassandra said quietly.  
Sighing, Legolas lay his arm around Kassandras shoulder. 'You cannot help him anymore, melon amin. You cannot stop the army of men and elves all by yourself.'

~

The next day, the troian reinforcement arrived. Queen Catarina had send more soldiers than she had writen, therefore the longer journey. 1000 bowmen, 500 men cavalry and 700 amazons had arrived. Their scouts had news from the south. 'A dwarf army from the Iron Hills is on its way, they will be here this evening.' The troian scout told Kassandra.  
Kassandra closed her eyes. She knew how she could defend Erebor now, but she did not want to fight the men and elves. 'Contact king Thranduil, Bard and Gandalf. Tell the dwarf leader to set camp between Erebor and the army of men and elves, we will also join the dwarf army.' Kassandra ordered and sent a prayer to the Gods.

~

'Why should I trust you?' Dain eyed Kassandra suspiciously. 'You betrayed my cousin and stole the Arkenstone with the help of the little burglar hobbit.'  
Kassandra sighed. 'Your cousin has the gold sickness, he has gone mad. He attacked me and the hobbit and who knows what would have happened if his nephews would not have dragged him away. Thorin has refused to help the people of Seatown who have lost their homes because of Smaugs wrath, a wrath which should have hit us, not them. Stealing the Arkenstone was the last chance to make him listen. But he did not.' Kassandra teared up as she remembered the words Thorin had thrown towards her. But she would never shed tears infront of Dain, her pride forbid it.  
'In the end it does not matter wether you trust me or not, lord Dain. We have to defend Erebor against this army. 'Kassandra pointed towards the tents of the men and elves. 'We are the only allies Thorin has left.'  
'Why do you do this?' Dain asked Kassandra. 'Thorin has banished you from Erebor. Why do you still fight for his cause?'  
Kassandra smiled sadly. 'Because I love him, lord Dain. I love him and I should have told him that when he could still hear me.'

~

'My lords, Gandalf.' Kassandra welcomed the leaders of the present armies in her tent. 'Thank you for coming. We have something to discuss.'  
King Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, Bard, the major of Seatown, Dain, Gandalf and her own generals were present. Bilbo had put his ring on and listened in secret, but Kassandra guessed and didn't mind.  
'Nobody wants to start a war. We have lived in peace for centuries and no riches of the world are worth this quarrel.' Kassandra started.  
'King Thorin should be here to negociate peace, not his banished queen.' Tauriel murmured and earned a death glare from Kassandra.  
'Should you, king Thranduil and lord of Seatown, decide to attack Erebor, lord Dain and I will stand against you, but please...do not force us to do so. There must be another way.' Kassandra swallowed hard.  
'We will retrieve what is ours.' the lord of Seatown growled. 'King Thorin has made clear that no help will come from him in any way.'  
'Only a cold hearted king could not help in this situation.' King Thranduil stated.  
Kassandra felt her fury risen. 'You have not helped king Thror as Smaug attacked Erebor all these years ago. You heartlessly turned around and no help came from you for the dwarves of Erebor. So how dare you judge, king of Mirkwood?'  
'Your mother has always maintained good diplomatic relations to the elves of Mirkwood, princess Kassandra.' Thranduil answered calmly. 'I suggest you do not risk those in favor of a weak dwarf king.'  
'Shazara!' Dain yelled. 'Its my cousin who's name you are dragging through the mud here, elf.'  
The tent exploded. Elves yelled at dwarves, dwarves at elves until Gandalf stood up and roared in his magical dark voice 'Enough! We have to remain calm. This is not going anywhere.'  
'Indeed wizard. This has no use. We stand between you and Erebor. If you want to claim the mountain you will have to eliminate us first.'

~

At the next morning, the two armies took a stand.  
The dwarves of the Iron Hills and the Troians and Amazons stood against the elves of Mirkwood and the people of Seatown. Gandalf and Bilbo stood on the side of the mountain.  
'You have to do something, Gandalf.' Bilbo pleaded.  
'Do not worry Master Baggins.' Gandalf murmured. 'They will learn to fight side by side.'  
'Against what army?' Bilbo asked and wished seconds later that he had not asked.


	24. Chapter 24

The following battle was called the Battle of the five armies by the following generations. The four armies which had stood against each other had to turn and stand against a huge orc army coming down from the Misty Mountains. The pale orc on his white warg lead the orcs and charged mercilessly. Kassandra rode side by side with her aunt and the amazons. Her aunt had brought her horse whirlwind and Kassandra was clad into a golden armour and a tiara which marked her as member of the royal troian house. The amazons tried to secure the flank and to shield the infantry from the charging wargs. Kassandra was armed with her bow and her double swords. A rain of amazon and elf arrows killed the first lines of orcs, but the orcs were to nunerous to count.  
The battle was cruel and bloody. Elves, dwarves, men and amazons died under the orc blades and warg fangs. As the battle turned in favor of the orcs the gate of Erebor collapsed.  
Thorin and his 12 dwarves charged out of the mountain, armed with the finest armour and weaponry of the treasury of Erebor. With a bloodcurdling war cry Thorin engaged the orcs and managed to slay a gap into the orc lines. In his magnificent armour, Thorin looked like the god of war himself. From his mountain he had watched as the armies of Dain and Kassandra had taken stand in defence of Erebor and while his hatred for the elves spread, the love for his loyal queen had pushed aside the effects of the gold sickness. Now he rushed to his queens aid, together with his loyal dwarves.  
And he had an additional aim - to kill the pale orc who had murdered his grandfather.  
Azog had seen Thorin launching at the orcs. Grinning cruely, he made his way to fullfill his oath, to wipe out the line of Durin.

Kassandra watched Azog attack Thorin and his dwarves. They were surrounded by orcs and nobody was near enough to support them. Too many orcs, they would not stand their ground for long. In fear for the dwarves who had become her family Kassandra turned her horse and charged towards Azog and the orcs surrounding Thorin and his companions.  
With an amazon war cry she broke through the lines of the orcs and saw the orcs throwing their spears at Thorin who had engaged Azog in a fight. Two of them hit im fully in the shoulder and side.  
'NO! THORIN!' Kassandra cried out as she saw him being hit by the two spears. Thorin stumbled, but he stood his ground. Kassandra watched in horror as Azog pulled out another spear to drive it into Thorins chest. Azogs warg rose onto its back hind legs to give Azogs spear more thrust as Kassandra lunged in front of Thorin.  
The orc spear hit Kassandra below her ribs on the heart side. It had that much power that it drove right through her and the tip came out of her back. The troian princess felt her breath stuck in her lungs as the pain hit her like a lightning bolt. The last thing she saw falling from her horse were Fili and Kili protecting their uncle and the amazons who charged at Azog and the orcs to avenge the fall of their princess. Then everything went black.

Thorin awoke in incredible pain. He was restless. All he remembered was a woman clad in gold catching a spear for him, shielding him with her own body. He tried to sit up as stinging pain made him hiss and fall back onto his bed. Where was he? What happened?  
'You need to rest, my king.' Oin rushed to his side. The old dwarf looked tired and worn out. For days he had fought for the life of his king. A fight against infection, fever and grief. Thorin would not forgive himself for what he had done and that had complicated Oin fight. Thorin had almost died three days ago.

**3 days earlier**  
_A troian soldier entered king Thranduils tent. The elf king and prince Legolas were surprised as they were called to princess Kassandras tent. They had heard that the princess was badly wounded and had not expected to be able to talk to her that soon._  
_Entering Kassandras tent they gasped in shock. The beautiful princess was pale and feverish. Her hair hung down in sweaty streaks and she was barely awake._  
_'Please, come closer.' she whispered._  
_Thranduil and Legolas sat down at her side._  
_'Please...hear me out. You have to help Thorin.' Kassandra asked Thranduil. 'He is fataly wounded, only elven medical care can save him.'_  
_Thranduils face hardened. 'Why should I save his life?'_  
_'Because...I will leave the Arkenstone to you.' Kassandra took a deep breath. 'I am the queen of Erebor, neither crowned nor married, but concerning the contract I am. And I will give you the Arkenstone in exchange for Thorins life.'_  
_Thranduil looked at her. 'He will not forgive you for this.' He predicted._  
_'He will live.' Kassandra simply answered._  
_'The princess needs rest.' the surgeon interrupted and sighed. 'She has lost a lot of blood, please let her rest.'_  
_As Thranduil stood up to leave, Kassandra grabbed his hand. 'Promise me.' she pleaded._  
_With a heavy heart Thranduil nodded._

Thanks to the elven medical skills Thorin lived. As Oin told him how his life was saved his face darkened and he turned his face away.  
Kassandra knew that he would not forgive her for that betrayal and as she saw Balin enter her tent she knew for sure.  
'Leave.' she ordered the troian guard. As he had left them alone, Balin kneeled before Kassandra.  
'I am so sorry, please forgive me.' his voice was thick of sadness. 'The kings order.'  
As Kassandra nodded he reached out for the bead in Kassandras braid - and cut it off. Kassandra felt her heart splinter into a million pieces.

The four armies had many wounded to tend to. The ruins of Dale gave them some shelter and the dwarves, men and elves who had not been wounded started with the rebuilding of the city for the homeless people of Seatown. Smaugs dead body had fallen into the lake and the people of Seatown feared his presense and refused to go back. They were ready to start a new life in Dale under the leadership of their new lord and leader, Bard. Financial support had come from Erebor. King Thorin had given them back their treasures the dragon had stolen and had kept in the treasury of Erebor. In addition he promised to send them craftsmen as soon as his kin would arrive from the Blue Mountains. Erebor itself lay in ruins, its gate completely shattered. It would take time to rebuild the dwarf city.  
Kassandra sat on the remains of Dale's city wall and gazed to the lonely mountain. Her wounds healed quickly, at least the physical ones. She felt dead, hollow and cold.  
Her aunt sat down beside her.  
'Was he worth it?' she asked softly.  
'I am so sorry for your loss.' Kassandra said, meaning the three dozen dead amazons this battle had cost.  
'Its not that.' the amazon queen answered. 'My warriors died honorably on the battle field, a battle field which will be remembered for ages. No, I was asking if the dwarf king was worth your heart.'  
Smiling sadly, Kassandra nodded. The amazon queen sighed. 'We will leave tomorrow. You are welcome to leave with us.' But in her heart she knew the answer would be no.


	25. Chapter 25

**Haha! I am so sorry - its Laketown, not SEAtown. I hope it does not bother you that much, if it does please tell me, I'll edit it then. **

**Sorry, my mistake!**

Thorin was still bound to his bed. His wounds healed, but he was still weak. Fili had taken over command over the dwarves and coordinated the recontruction of Dale and Erebor. Dain and the dwarves of the Iron Hills would leave when the dwarves of the Blue Mountains would arrive. Everyone had an own task and was busy. Thorin however, was tortured by his doubts. He had reclaimed Erebor, he had restored is kins home, but for what price?  
The Arkenstone, the heirlome of his house was in the hands of the elven king and Kassandra...he had lost her for sure. He had ordered Balin to retrieve the bead and that had been the last he had heard from her. Thorins heart nearly teared apart when he remembered what Kassandra had done for him and his kin. In the end she had almost died because she had intercepted a spear that was meant for him. Her amazons had fought bravely and had saved the lives of his nephews who had defended gim as he lay on the battle field. Kassandras aunt had send him a message, that the amazons would leave this evening. Kili, who admired the fierce female warriors, had spend alot of time with them and was in low spirit as he had heard of them leaving. Kili had also tried to convince his uncle to pursue his marriage with the troian princess, but Thorin remained stubborn.  
Gandalf had stormed into Thorins chambers and gave him a tongue-lashing, but even the wizard could not reach the dwarf kings heart.  
'After all what I have done to her...I do not deserve her.' Thorin stated bitterly.  
Gandalf had almost reached the door and turned his head in astonishment. He had thought that Thorin had not forgiven Kassandra for giving away the Arkenstone, but he had been wrong.  
The dwarf king had not forgiven himself.  
These wounds were deep and only time would tell if they would heal completely.

Thorin stood at the new gate of Erebor. His kin from the Blue Montain had arrived many weeks ago and had started the reconstruction of the lonely mountain. The kings heart was still grieving. Gandalf had escorted Bilbo back to the Shire. The halfling left with two chest full of gold and the dwarves friendship and thanks. Gandalf had meddled one last time before he left Erebor. Thorins sister Dis, the mother of Fili and Kili, had come and heard about what had happened to her brother and his queen. Of course, his head strong sister could not understand how Thorin could ignore his heart and hide in his mountain. Gandalf had added fuel to the fire as he had casually dropped that Kassandra was still in Dale.  
Now, Thorins gaze went to Dale - wondering.

~  
At the same time, Kassandra took a look at Erebors gates out of her garden in Dale. She lived in a room of a little house with sight on Erebor and had planted an own little garden. She worked in a healer's house, the old man had accepted her help without asking much. His wife and him were old and had no children and they were happy for a couple of strong hands. They did wonder why the young woman was so sad and silent and often spend hours in the garden staring to the dwarven kingdom. But they were old and wise enough to know that she would talk about it when she was ready. So they never asked.

Kassandra had found a new peace in her life. Her aunt and her amazon tribe had left, so had the troian soldiers. Kassandra did not go with them. As a banished princess she could not return to Troy, for her mother could never remarry her. To the queen of Troy, Kassandra had become useless.  
In the chaos of the months after the battle of the five armies she had managed to hide her origin. Once the troians had left she had immersed into the busy life of the Dale people. She stayed clear of Bard and few of the people who would recognise her. Fili and Kili had tried to find her, but Kassandra could not bear the contact to the dwarves who had become her family. She knew how to stay undetected and used it. On the market she had seen Thorins nephews with a dwarf woman, who she recognised as Thorins sister, Dis. Kassandra had seen a picture of Filis and Kilis mother in Erebor, in Thorins chamber. Dis was a likeable and warm dwarf lady. Kassandra could see the resemblance to Fili and Kili. The only resemblance to Thorin were her stunning blue eyes. Kassandr had left the market, the sight of Thorins family made her heart ache. She had not noticed that Dis had seen the beautiful woman with the long brown curls and the big brown eyes and had guessed that this was the woman who had supposed to be the new queen of Erebor. Her sons had described her and had told her such wonderful things about troian princess that Dis wanted to meet her sister in law herself.

Kassandra layed down on her small bed in her room. She was exhausted, it had been a busy day. Many battle veterans had showed up to have someone tend their wounds. In the last light of the day Kassandra gathered some herbs in her garden to make new salves the next day. She collected them on a small table near the window, with every wind gust the smell of fresh herbs would flow through the small room.  
Kassandras gaze fixed on the table. It was an old table she had found in the ruins of Dale. A map of the northern part of Middle Eart was carved onto it. Closing her eyes, Kassandra remembered the map on Thorins desk back in Erebor. Closing her eyes she thought about the last happy night she had spent with Thorin.  
_The flames in the fireplace died down slowly as Kassandra and Thorin returned to Thorins chambers after dinner. The huge room shimmered green as Thorin placed new logs into the dying fire. Kassandra leaned against the desk and watched as the flames illuminated Thorins face. Thorin felt her gaze on him and smiled as he moved closer to her. Their lips met in a hot kiss, lips parted and tongues tangled. Thorin lifted Kassandra onto his desk, her legs wrapping around his waist. Kassandra felt his manhood pressing against her inner thighs, hard and ready. Thorins hands left a burning trail on her body, as Kassandra slung her arms around Thorins neck to deepen the kiss. Thorins closeness, his touch, his mere presence drove her crazy. She longed for him in an intensity she had never imagined possible. Her hands moved from his neck, through his hair, over his face and down to his chest. Not breaking the kiss she started to loosen his tunic and let her hands move over his bare skin. Thorin broke the kiss to look at the woman in his arms. He loved the sight of his queen looking at him with her full swollen lips, her eyes longing for him and her hair falling around her face in wild curls. His little whirlwind. Never before a woman had come so close to him, so close to his heart. Thorin picked her up and carried her to the bed. _  
_Slowly he undressed her and revelled in the sight of the naked woman laying in his bed. Thorin wanted to kiss every inch of this body and tease Kassandra till she begged. But as he wanted to lean down, she stopped him. 'You still have all your clothes on, my king' Kassandra purred. 'How unfair.' She looked at him seductively and bit her lower lip. _  
_Thorin growled and pulled Kassandra up. 'You undress me, woman.' he snarled at her, making her grin. Kassandra took her time. She trailed kissed over every inch of exposed skin, causing Thorin to hiss in arousal. Her tongue sliding down his chest and belly, Kassandra removed Thorins pants. As her tongue carressed his hard member Thorin let out a loud moan and threw his head back. But he wanted to give her a treat, wanted to make her beg for more. _  
_Both naked now, he leaned forward and pinned her down on the matress. Kassandra chuckled as Thorins beard tickled her skin. Her chuckles were soon replaced by hoarse moans. Thorins hands and mouth made her lose her mind. Thorin kissed and nibbled his way over Kassandras body while his hands grabbed her wrists and held them down. Kassandra felt hot waves shoot through her body and as she thought she could not bear it any longer Thorin flipped her onto her stomach. His hot kisses trailed down her back and his hands massaged her lower back, waist and behind. _  
_'Thorin.' Kassandra whispered. _  
_Thorin moved over her back, his erection waiting at her wet entrance. Kassandra lifted her hips and buckled her back, desperate for his touch. _  
_Thorin had to to concentrate to keep a cool head._  
_'Thorin, please...' Kassandra pleaded. She could not take anymore teasing. 'Stop teasing. Take me...please...my king...' She knew by now what effect these words had on Thorin._  
_Thorin only made her beg once, for he could not resist any longer himself. He lifted her hips and thrust into her from behind with one hard move. Kassandra let out a passionate scream, he had thrust her over the edge for the first time that night. Slowly Thorin started to move, with torturing tenderness he moved his hips and slid in and out. He kissed Kassandras back while she moaned and lifted her hips to receive his thrusts. Arching her back she turned her head to catch his lips for a fierce kiss. Thorins thrusts got faster and harder 'So tight, so wet...only for me...' he purred at her ear. 'You are mine, never forget that.' _  
_Kassandra smiled and decided to torture him a bit on her own. 'I belong to nobody.' she whispered._  
_Growling, Thorin kneeled behind her and lifted her behind so that she kneeled in front of him. With the head of his member he dipped int her hot core. His hands grabbed her waist forcing her to receive his teasing. Kassandra threw her head back in passion. Her moans grew louder with his every move. Slowly Thorin pushed his complete length into his queen enjoying her choked scream. Nibbling her shoulder he whispered in her ear 'What do you want, my queen?' ._  
_Kassandra could not hold on any longer. 'Please...take me...now. I am yours Thorin.' she stammered panting. 'Claim me!'_  
_Thorin kissed her back before he straightened up and started pumping into her, hard and felt her tighten around him and thrust into her, again and again, getting faster with every thrust. _  
_'Gods!' Kassandra felt hot and cold waves running through her body, her vision blurred as she her climax nearly tore her body apart. Her cry made Thorin climax himself, with a load growl he thrust deep into her and made them both collaps onto the matress. It took them minutes to catch their breath. Kassandra smiled and turned toThorin, still laying on her stomach. Thorin lay on his back, panting. That night they fell asleep looking at each other lovingly._

Kassandra felt tears stream down her face. She missed him so much, but he would have to make the first step. Even though she loved him madly Kassandra was not able to forget what he had done. That night he cried herself to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Thorin watched the dwarves of Erebor rebuild the city in no time. Dale blossomed in newfound glory, trade had awaken the city again. The king under the mountain gazed over to Dale. Was she still there? Why should she stay? Although he had acclaimed all he could ever wish for, Thorin felt nothing but sorrow and regret. And it showed.  
Fili and Kili, as well as the rest of the company, worried about him. Thorin had not smiled since they had reclaimed Erebor. In fact no emotion showed in the kings face at all.  
Dis cursed her brothers stubborness. She had spend some time in Dale and had watched the banished queen of Erebor. The beautiful woman with the sad eyes had awoken her interest. Dis wanted to know what still kept her in Dale. Without her sons she went to the market of Dale, for she knew that Kassandra avoided the dwarves of the company if she could. Only once she had run into Bofur who selled his towns at the market. They starred at each other for a few seconds, but as Bofur moved towards her, Kassandra turned away and fled. Bofur had told the others that she was still in Dale, but he did not dare to tell Thorin. None of the dwarves knew how to handle their king anymore, for he had changed. The gold sickness was gone, but Thorin behaved as if he wanted to seal himself from the joyful life outside of his room. He executed his royal duties and spend hours in the library. In the evenings he sat in his room singing. He knew that Kassandra had loved his voice and these songs somehow made him feel closer to her. When he felt like visiting Dale to search for his love her was caught by doubts. Would she forgive him after all he had done to her?  
Dis was different than her brother. If she wanted something she would see it done herself. One day, she decided that it was enough. Dis made her way through the streets of Dale and determined she walked to the healer's house where she knew Kassandra was living.  
As she entered the small house she only saw an old woman handing out salves behind the counter.  
'Excuse me? Ma'am?' Dis asked politely.  
The old woman looked to her with warm blue eyes. 'How may I help you, Mylady?'  
'The young woman who works here...' Dis begun.  
'Andra?' the old woman asked.  
Andra? Right, Dis remembered that Kili had used that name when he talked about her.  
'Yes. May I speak to her, please?' Dis asked respectully.  
'I am sorry, but I doubt that this is wise. Her experience with dwarves seems to be a bad one.' the old woman sighed.  
'How do you come to that conclusion?' Dis wanted to know.  
'She thinks that I don't see it.' the old woman smiled sadly. 'Sometimes she spends hours in her room and the gardens gazing to the Lonely Mountain - with a lonely king I have heard.' Dis didn't bother to answer that, so the old woman continued. 'At the market she hides when dwarves show up,she is discrete, but I see it. Even with my old eyes.'  
Dis sighed. She had to speak to Kassandra. Just as she wanted to ask again, the back door opened and Kassandra entered the room. She had her arms full of herbs and empty pots. Struggling not to let anything fall down Kassandra did not notice the dwarf woman until she nearly bumped into her.  
'Oh I am so ...' Kassandra paled as she saw who she nearly bumped into. 'Lady Dis.'  
Dis smiled warmly 'Hello my dear. I was wondering if you could spare a bit of your time for me.'  
Kassandra couldn't help but look at the old woman who had given her a roof over her head. She only answered her look for help with a light shrug. 'You know where to find me, Andra.'

Kassandra led Dis to the gardens, with the beautiful view on Erebor. Erebors gate was almost fully reconstructed.  
Dis looked at the garden, a peaceful place. Herbs and flowers were planted in a natural chaos. There was no forced order in the garden, the plants grew freely. Kassandra watched Throrins sister walk through the garden. There was only small resemblance. The piercing blue eyes were the same, but Dis had redish blonde hair andher face was more round than Thorins. Her eyes were warm and gentle, a look Kassandra had only seen in Thorin eyes when the had been alone. The burden of kingship had made a harder dwarf out of Thorin.  
'Please, what do you want?' Kassandra asked quietly.  
Dis turned around and looked at her possible sister in law. 'Why are you still here?' Kassandra smiled. Straight to the point, typical dwarf.  
'Where else should I go?' Kassandra asked. 'I have nowhere else to go.'  
'You could have returned home, to Troy. With your kin.' Dis stated calmly.  
'Troy is not my home.' Kassandra murmured bitterly. 'I would have returned as a princess rejected from her husband to be. My mother could not even marry me to some goat farmer. I am of no worth anymore.'  
'You have shown your worth, princess.' Dis looked at Kassandra firmly. 'Without you and your kin my brother and my sons might be dead today. I haven't thanked you for it.'  
'Is that why you are here, torturing me?' Kassandra wanted to turn away, as Dis grabbed her arm.  
'I am torturing you? I am not the one living in a room with a view on my love's city. You are torturing yourself, Kassandra. You have to return to him.' Dis tried to persuade the trojan princess.  
'Your brother banished me, as you surely know.' Kassandra sneered. 'I cannot return to Erebor.'  
'He would never punish you if you tried.' Dis stated calmly.  
'Thorin banished me and after I still stood loyaly to him he sent Balin to cut of my braid, while I recovered from a wound I had received for him!' Kassandra had begun yelling. Until that moment she had not realized how much Thorins behaviour had hurt her. 'Now please leave, lady Dis.'  
Dis sighed realising that her brother had ruined more than she had expected. Slowly, she moved to the door, before she walked out she turned round once more.  
'He misses you. And he grieves about the loss of your love.' Dis had not left the room as she heard Kassandra murmur 'He never lost it.'.

~

'Mother!' Kili greeted Dis as she entered the mountain. 'Where have you been?'  
Dis only stormed past him on her way to Thorins chambers, fuming.  
'Oh oh. Uncle is in big trouble.' Fili grinned.  
'You think that she visited Andra?' Kili asked hopefully.  
Fili was still grinning. 'Of course she did. We all know that Kassandra still is in Dale. And mother is tired of seeing uncle Thorin that depressed.' He rubbed his hands together, maybe their mother would be able to talk some sense into their stubborn uncle.

~

Thorin sat around his desk with Balin and Dwalin. They were planning Erebors new defenses as Dis stormed in and made them jump.  
'By Durins beard, sister! What is going on?' Thorin growled irritated.  
'I have been in Dale today.' Dis started and saw Balin grin while Dwalin went pale.  
Thorins eyes went dark. 'So? Why the great entrance?'  
'You know why, brother.' Dis sneered.  
Sighing she turned to Balin and Dwalin, both sitting there with wide eyes nd open mouths starring at them. Fili and Kili had looked like that in the age of three when Dis had held up sweets in front of their noses.  
'Would you please excuse us, master dwarves?' Dis asked politely.  
'Uhmmm...sure, mylady.' Balin looked disappointed, shoving his brother to the door. At the door Dis heard Dwalin whisper 'Is she still there?'.  
Now, Dis turned to face her brother. It only took her a hard look to make him stand up and pace through his chambers.  
'What do you want me to do, sister?' Thorin asked furiously. 'I have lost her. I have been weak, I have not fought the gold sickness enough and I hurt her and the halfling.'  
'The halfling forgave you.' Dis remembered Thorin.  
'He did, but I have not hurt him that much as I have hurt her. The halfling did not ...' Thorin paused. Had she loved him? Was the reason she was still in Dale her love for him?

~

Dwalin had found out where Dis had visited Kassandra. He waited till the old woman had left the house and entered, finding Kassandra with his back turned to him.  
She was more slim than before, the weeks of injury and the grief showed. Working on her salve she had not heard Dwalin enter.  
'You have a customer.' Dwalin cleared his throat.  
Kassandra turned around and paled. After Dis visit she had not slept at all last night and now another dwarf stood in front of her.  
'Master Dwalin.' Kassandra lips were a thin line. 'At your service.'  
They stood there silently for few seconds.  
'What do you want?' Kassandra had no nerve for this today.  
'I wanted to see for myself that...' Dwalin didn't know how to finish that sentence.  
'That I am still here? Although Thorin banished me?' Kassandra laughed bitterly. 'Did he send you to tell me to leave Dale, too?' Kassandra didn't think so honestly, but in her pain she just lashed out.  
Dwalin was shocked, he did not recognise the strong and confident princess in this woman anymore.  
'Listen, lass.' Dwalin had never been good with words, know he struggled again. 'Thorin...he misses you. He feels...sorry for...' Dwalin could not finish the sentence. Thorin was the only one who could bring peace to this situation. Dwalin sighed.  
'I am sorry, lass. I should not have come here.'

He turned to the door as he heard her speak quietly, it was a mere whisper.  
'How is he?' Kassandra asked.  
Dwalin looked at her in surprise. 'His wounds have healed. But his heart grieves for you.'  
'Then why isn't he here? Why are you here?' Kassandra dared to ask.  
Dwalin looked to the floor. He could not say. He was not good in things concerning the heart.  
'Fili and Kili searched for me, his sister visited me and you did. Thorin has not left the mountain.' Kassandra sighed bitterly.  
A year ago, the eagles had dropped them of on the Carrock. They had gazed over to the Lonely Mountain, calling it their home. Their home. Everything had been fine then.  
Now, nothing was good.


	27. Chapter 27

In spring, the city of Dale was restored completely. Erebor was almost completely reconstructed, the throne room, the great hall and all the public areas were done...only some chambers and mine entries had to be rebuild.

In celebration of this event, Bard and Thorin had agreed to throw a vast celebration that should last a few weeks. Lords, Kings, Queens of every kingdom were invited. All the dwarf kingdoms would be there and the lords of men around the lonely mountain. Thorin had even sent invitations to the elven kingdoms. It had cost him alot of effort to write to the elves. He had really managed to compose a decent and diplomatic letter, but the elven Lords declined, referring to their respects of Queen Catarina. Thorin was furious about the open refusal, but after having calmed down in his chambers he could understand. The marriage to Kassandra had meant to secure Erebors diplomatic relations. Now, all Erebor had was the support of the the other dwarf kingdoms and the few kingdoms ruled by men in the vicinity of the mountain. That was a start, but too isolated for a big and ambitious kingdom as Erebor.

Thorin had become a bitter king. He hid any kind of emotion behind a fassade of pride and arrogance, a role he could play too good. He was highly admired for what he had achieved and he was respected as a king. Only few knew about the banished queen in Dale. One by one, the delegations arrived. The dwarven delegations stayed in Erebor, the men were accommodated in Dale. The first official evening was in Dale, in the great hall. The dwarves came from Erebor by foot, a long line of dwarven nobles flooded Dale. Kassandra stood at the door of the healer's house, her face hidden behind a hood. She saw Dain in the line of dwarves, the leader of the dwarves of the Iron Hills. Thorin and the dwarves from Erebor came in last. Thorin looked good, he held his head up high and wore his crown with pride. Kassandra could not help but smile sadly. He deserved to walk there. He had back his home.

Dwalin took a peek at the hooded figure standing in the healer's house's doorframe. As Thorin had passed the figure turned around and was gone in the darkness of the house. Looking in front of him he saw that Dis had also noticed the figure and that her gaze lasted a while longer on the house. The feast was joyful and loud. Everone was celebrating, eating, drinking and dancing. Even Thorin managed to smile a few times, but it was a smile that never reached the eyes. He had been doing smalltalk all day, he was exhausted. At his side sat a young, blonde female dwarf from the Iron Hills. She had come over to him in Dale and just sat down beside him 'I hope you don't mind, king Thorin.' she had purred with a bright smile. Thorin didn't care, but now he was sucked into a conversation that never seemd to stop. Lif, the dwarf lady, asked about the quest, the battle and even wanted to see his battle scars. She was very forward, but in a pleasing way. She made Thorins mind wander. He took a closer look at her. She was smaller than him, had only the hint of a blonde beard, and a full bosom. She was very attractive for a dwarf.

Thorin had scanned the houses for signs of his little whirlwind when they had walked down the streets. He had looked into the faces of so many women this evening that he feared he could have seen her but had not realised it. No, that could not be, he mused. If she would have been there he would have recognised her instantly. Thorin had slept bad for months, not having her around him. If he fell asleep instantly then he would dream about her. He had dreamt about the fairytale she had told them at the beginning of their quest, the little mermaid. In his dreams the little mermaid had the face of Kassandra. The moment when she vanished into foam he awoke, everytime. The princess who the prince had married in the end had no face, but her eyes shone like the Arkenstone. Thorin had hoped to talk about the Arkenstone to king Thranduil, but the king had declined Thorins invitation to come to Erebor. Deep in his heart, Thorin only cared little about the Arkenstone. It was a lost family heirlome, a sign of Erebors wealth and greatness. The loss of the stone was a sign to Thorin, that Erebor would never regain his wealth and greatness under him and that troubled Thorin more than the actual loss of the stone. In the peace of his dreams Thorin let his love for Kassandra flood his heart, but after waking up he imprisoned them behind a strong an thick wall surrounding his heart. Dwalin had told him last week that he had visited Kassandra in Dale. She would be working for a healer and live in a small house. Dis had already informed him about the small room with the sight on Erebor and the little garden. Dwaling and Dis had told him this to shock him about the simplicity of the banished queens accommodation, but Thorin had felt a sting. He remembered that Kassandra had asked him about gardens in the Shire and how she had reacted as he had told her that no plant would be found under the mountain, for the lack of sunlight. Apparently, she had made herself at home in Dale. He did not unterstand why she had not left with her aunts tribe, after he had sent Balin to cut his bead out of her hair he had assumed that her hate for him would rise that much that she would turn her back on him. Before his mind could drift of further, the door to the great hall of Dale opened with a loud bang and Gandalf stood in its entrance.

Thorin shook his head. That blasted wizard and his dramatic entrances.

The next day, Kassandra walked the market for new pots and some herbs she could not plant in her garden. The potters stand was side by side with the one of a draper. A small group of dwarf women made their way to that stand, chattering wild and loudly.

'Our lady Lif was successful yesterday, she could sit at the side of the king of the lonely mountain.' one of the dwarf women giggled. 'He is so handsome and strong! How has it been Lif?'

Kassandra looked up and watched the blonde dwarf blush slightly.

'He is so noble and good looking! I talked to him all evening!' the dwarf called Lif gushed.

Kassandra frowned. The young lady probably had talked all night, Thorin never talked alot. Smiling at the picture Kassandra wanted to continue down the street as she heard one of the other dwarves fizzle.

'Rumor has it that he was supposed to get married to a human princess from a kingdom far down in the south. A troian princess. Can you believe this? The mighty king under the mountain and a _human_ princess!

Lif looked at her in shock. 'A troian? These women are cheap. They use their beauty and their bodies to entice men from all races I have heard. Dwarves are ugly to them, I bet she only went after king Thorin for the gold of Erebor.' she sneered. 'I bet he realised it and kicked her out of his mountain when he had the chance.'

Lifs mean laugh followed Kassandra as she fled the market.

Back in the healer's house she ran into a grey hooded figure.

'Gandalf!' she exclaimed and looked at the wizard with huge eyes.

'The chatter of the dumb dwarf hens was unbearable was it?' was Gandalfs greeting.

For the first time in months, Kassandra managed to grin.


	28. Chapter 28

Lif spend her days in Erebor following Thorin like a puppy. With her charming character, she managed to persuade him to give her a tour of the lonely mountain. She linked her arms with his and strolled around as if she belonged there at his side. Her attention flattered Thorin, it distracted him from his dark thoughts. The other dwarves of his company and his sister Dis watched with growing worry. It was obvious that the dwarven lady wanted to snag the king, which was nothing uncommon. But seeing Thorin that open to her advances shocked most, especially Kili was furious.

'How dare she? That spoiled brat has no right to strut at his side like that. Thats Andras place.' Fili gave his brother a surprised look. His little brother usually never lost bad words about someone like that. Kili had always been the nice and friendly one.

'I do not understand why uncle gives her that much attention.' Fili murmured.

'She knows what men like, her sweet talk, her looks and her jaunty character are medicine for him now, but its the wrong medicine.' Dis muttered. She didn't like Lif, for she was spoiled and shallow. Only interested in the nice and pleasant things in life she behaved like a little princess. Something had to be done - fast.

But as it seemed Lif had chosen her own fate. She had talked Thorin into visiting the markets of Dale with her, hoping he would buy her beautiful jewelry and most important of all - she wanted to be seen with the king. She liked the attention she got at his side, her mother had even told her that if she played it well, she might become the queen of Erebor one day.

Humming she strolled down the market at Thorins side and while she gazed from stand to stand she did not notice Thorin getting more quiet the longer they lingered in Dale. Thorin felt uneasy and trapped on that public display. He did not want to run into Kassandra with the blonde chatterbox wrapped around his arm. But he could not talk Lif out of that visit. What should he have said? That he was afraid to run into the woman he loved and and hurt that badly? The woman he dreamt about every night.

His mind was wandering off as he heard a voice behind him.

'King Thorin! Was a delight to meet you here!' Gandalf strode over to them. 'And who is that lovely lady at your side?' he asked innocently pointing at Lif.

'May I introduce, Lady Lif from the Iron Hills, Gandalf the grey.' Thorin felt a cold shiver run down his spine, he could not tell why.

Lif bowed politely before Gandalf and wanted to continue walking as another person ran into the trio.

'Gandalf, I found the...' the human woman with long brown hair stopped midsentence and stared at Thorin in shock. Thorin too, had stopped breathing. Lif looked from one to the other and frowned. Who was she? Why was she looking at her dwarf king like that? And more important - why did _he _stare at her like this. The blasted wizard smiled as if he had planned all of this.

'Excuse me, and _you_ are?' Lif asked her arrogantly.

The woman with the long hair and big brown eyes looked at Lif and then back at Thorin. Her eyes turned cold and repellent.

'I am nobody, mylady. Please excuse me for interrupting your day.' she squeezed out between clenched teeth and turned around that fast that all Lif could see for a few seconds were waves of hair. Then, the woman was gone.

Gandalf cleared his throat. 'Well, it was nice meeting you. I am sure that we will speak the next days, Thorin?' with a look at Thorin the wizard turned away and took the same way the woman had taken.

Thorin still stood there as if struck by lightning. Lif touched his arm in wonder.

'Who was she, my king?' she asked again.

_My king_. Kassandra had alway driven him close to madness when she had used this wording. The memory hit him hard like a warhammer and Thorin had to take a deep breath.

'Nobody of your concern, mylady.' Thorin shook his head and led Lif back to Erebor. Having arrived there he took her hand from his arm and said goodbye. 'Mylady, it has been a pleasure as always.'

Lif stood in the halls of Erebor, completely flabbergasted and stared after the king who rushed away from her.

Kassandra was furious. She wanted to return to her room and hit everthing till nothing but dust would be left, but she did not want to destroy the property of the people who had given her a roof over her head. So all she did was slam the door and yell into a pillow. She could not believe that Thorin would show up at Dale with that dwarf lady. This little blonde brat with the arrogant behaviour. She had clasped Thorins arm as if he was hers. The Hades he was. Kassandra felt something awaken that she had not felt for a long time. Fighting spirit.

It has been three days that Thorin had run into Kassandra in Dale. Fili and Kili had actually made a happy dance as they heard the news, celebrating that it finally happened. Dis smirked at her sons joy. But she was happy, too. That contact was important, it had reminded the two of each others presence. And the best thing was. Thorin had not spend a second with the dwarf lady from the Iron Hills since that incident. Dis could not help but smile. They were on a good way.

The dwarves of the company had planned to go for a hunt that day, they missed a little bit of action, of adrenaline rush. It was a jolly trip until Thorin was run down by a boar. They had not seen the animal coming and it caught Thorins left leg before it ran into the deep forest again. The wound was not deep, but they had to tend to it because of the high risk of infection. Bore fangs were full of dirt and most wounds inflicted by those got infected quickly. Fili and Kili looked at each other and had the same idea.

'The nearest healer is in Dale. Lets go.' they promted the other dwarves. Thorin had no idea where they were bringing him. His leg hurt and he could only hobble. Concentrating on not stumbling he did not pay attention to the way and found himself in a shady room in some house in Dale. An old man looked at the wound and sighed.

'Do not worry, your majesty. The wound is not deep. We will clean it in an instant. I will call my aide, she has younger eyes than I have.' he blinked.

Only moments later Kassandra stood by the door, in her hands water, cloths and salves. Her eyes darkened as she saw how it was. Thorin shot a glare at his nephews, he should have known.

'Which leg is it?' was Kassandras first question.

'The left one.' Dwalin answered for Thorin. The look on Kassandras face made him feel uneasy. Kassandra shoved the medical supplies into his arms and stormed towards Thorin. Striking out she landed a mighty kick on his injured leg.

'OW! By Durins beard, woman!' Thorin yelled. The other dwarves only stood there in shock, Fili and Kili grinned.

'How dare you come here! You insufferable dwarf, you come here with and parade down the streets with your new conquest, that little blonde _thing_. And now you come here and ask for a treatment?!' she wanted to strike out and kick again, but Thorin held up his hands in defeat.

'Calm down, woman!' he growled.

'We brought him here!' Kili stepped in. Kassandras glare moved to him and made him want to hide behind Fili. He had never seen her that mad before.

'Andra, what is this all about?' the old man had entered the room, worried about the yelling. He saw the dwarf king sit on the bench rubbing his injured leg and his aid who leaned over him, her eyes radiating in fury. 'My goodness!'

Thorin only waved with his hands 'Everybody OUT!' he yelled.

The dwarves and the old man rushed out, Dwalin managed to put down the medical supplies down before he left.

Outside the old man threw his hands up in horror, while the dwarves looked at each other with blank expressions on their faces. Dwalin put one of his pranks on Filis shoulder.

'Are ya ready, laddie?' he asked.

'Ready for what?' Fili had no idea what Dwalin was getting at.

'Ready to be king, laddie. She is going to kill Thorin dead.' Dwalin grinned.


	29. Chapter 29

The first pot smashed against the wall behind Thorin. It had been badly aimed, but the next time he had to duck as the next pot came flying. Kassandra threw everything at him that was heavy enough, till there was nothing left to throw. Kassandra was still fuming and paced up and down the small room. Thorin looked at her fragile appearance, he wanted to reach out and touch her, but the rage in her eyes kept him from doing so.  
'Sit down over there, by the light.' She pointed to the chair at the window as if nothing had happened.  
Thorin hobbled to the chair and sat down. He pulled of his boot and rolled up his trouser to reveal the wound. Kassandra kneeled in front of him and started cleaning the wound. She was not gentle this time, she cleaned it well but a little rough. Thorin had to clench his teeth. The gash did not hurt that much, but his leg still hurt from her kick. Despite it all he had to smile.  
'Why are you smiling?' Kassandra frowned at him.  
'You kicked the king of Erebor.' Thorin smirked.  
'Well, he deserved it.' Kassandra growled.  
'Why?' Thorin had to know.  
Kassandra glared at him. 'He asks for honor and loyalty, but does not give them back. Women are mere assessoires for him, maybe he should make an own treasury for his female conquests.'  
'Is that how you see me?' Thorin was hit hard by her words.  
'What would you think in my place?' Kassandra sighed sadly. 'I have always supported you, Thorin. Look where I am now.'  
Thorin had to swallow hard. Kassandras words had been brutally honest.  
While he thought about what she had said, Kassandra applied the bandage. Lost in thoughts, Kassandra caressed his leg without realising what she did. Her hand slid over his inner thigh as she wanted to pull the end of the trouser back down. Before he could think about it Thorin grabbed it and took a deep breath. Kassandra was shocked as she realised what had happened, but before she knew what to do next Thorin had placed a tender kiss on her palm. What happened next was long overdue.  
Thorin and Kassandra fell into each others arms and their lips met with desperate hunger. The kiss was disrupted by Dwalins loud 'Finally!' outside of the door.

Dwalin was afraid that he might had caught a lumbago looking through the keyhole and stave off Fili and Kili who also wanted to take a look. Now he stretched and grinned.

'What happened?' Fili and Kili were more than curious. The other dwarves looked at Dwalin with big eyes.

'All is good.' was all Dwalin told them.

Inside the healer's room Thorin and Kassandra had to giggle as they heard Dwalins relieved outburst. Resting their foreheads together they sat there silently, just enjoying each others company.

'Who is she?' Kassandra broke the silence.

Thorin looked up in confusion. 'She?'

Cocking an eyebrow Kassandra looked at him. 'The blonde dwarf lady who dragged you around on the market. The arrogant little thing.'

Thorin had to smile, he had not thought about Lif the last days. 'The arrogant little thing is Lady Lif from the Iron Hills. She has been quite attentive the last days.'

Kassandra stoop up and continued pacing. She was unsure what to do. There was still something there between her and Thorin, but it was impossible for both to continue as if nothing had happened. Thorin could not sit any longer. He also stood up and stopped her pacing.

'What is it?' he asked softly.

'Are you really asking me that? You were parading down the streets with another woman.' Kassandra growled. 'You haven´t even tried to see me the last months and even now…I guess it were Fili and Kili who dragged you here. Do I mean anything to you?'

'You mean the world to me.' Thorin thought, but he could not say it. He knew that he had to move carefully now. But before he could say anything Balin stepped in.

'Excuse me, my king. We have to leave for Erebor. The feast starts in a few hours.' Balin informed Thorin and smiled at Kassandra warmly. 'Thank you for your help here, lass.'

'You are welcome.' Kassandra started collecting the medical supplies and missed Thorin and Balin exchanging looks behind her back. 'Just see to it that the wound does not get infected, but it shouldn't.'

'Well….' Thorin felt like walking on ice. 'You might want to look at it tomorrow?' he suggested.

'Are you coming here again?' Kassandra asked without turning around.

Balin stood in the middle rolling his eyes.

'Uhm, I actually meant you might want to come to Erebor.' Thorin managed to press out.

Surprised, Kassandra turned around. 'The banishment is annulled?'

Thorin sighed. 'I was not myself that day, I should never have banished you and the halfling at all. I am…I am sorry.'

Kassandra exchanged a glance with Balin. She knew how much will power it had cost the proud dwarf to even say this.

'Well….if you insist then of course I will come to Erebor.' was all she could say.

'Invite her to the party, uncle!' Kili yelled from outside the door. Kassandra could not help but grin. She opened the door and almost had half of the companies dwarves laying at her feet in the small room. With a huge grin Kili continued 'We would be so happy to see you tonight, Andra.'

'It's a gathering of all nobles, Kili. I am not sure wether I should come. I do not even have a dress for such an event.' Kassandra tried to apologise.

'That's not a problem! Mother will find you a dress! C´Mon it'll be fun!' Fili popped in.

'Lassie, don´t be a killjoy, you can come as my date.' Dwalin blinked over to Torin.

Before Thorin could even think about giving Dwalin of piece of his mind, another dwarf entered the small room. Dis was out of breath and panting.

'What is going on here! One of the guards came to me saying something about a boar attack and that you were in some healer's house in Dale! And then no further word for hours! I was worried sick! And worst of all lady Lif followed me everywhere I went crying and asking how you might be!' Dis had talked on and on in her rage and didn't realize where she was exactly until her gaze fell on Kassandra. Awareness shone in her face and amusement as she saw all the broken pots.

Kassandra bowed her head. 'Lady Dis. I apologise for the inconvenience. It's a superficial wound, now that its cleaned everything is fine.'

'Oh no, don't apologise, dear.' Dis took a look in the small room filled with dwarves. 'I figure it wasn't an easy day for you.'

'We invited Kassandra to the feast this evening. Do you have any idea where she might find a dress for such an occasion on that short notice?' Fili had reacted quickly before Thorin or Kassandra could say anything.

Dis grinned, smiling at her sons. She got an idea why they had landed here and not come directly back to Erebor. 'I am sure we will find something suitable. It is so nice of you to come and visit us, Kassandra. We will make ourselves a wonderful evening.' She linked her arm with Kassandras and just strolled out. Kassandra was so surprised that she didn´t even manage to object. On their way out she managed to send a reassuring smile to the old man. Dis smiled warmly at him and also invited him and his wife to the feast as thanks for the medical treatement. On their way to Erebor, Dis and Kassandra walked silently. Kassandra just didn't know what to say and Dis already planned a dress in her head which would make Thorins eyes fall out. Back at Erebor, Dis started rushing the servants for a room and fabric for the dress. She already had a color in mind.

Thorin and the company arrived in Erebor a while later. They all rushed away to get ready for the feast, but unlucky Thorin ran right into lady Lif, standing outside of his chambers.

'King Thorin! Thank Mahal you are alright! I was so worried!' Lif cried out and threw her arms around Thorins neck. 'Is there something I can do for you? Tend to your wound? I heard that a mighty boar attacked you.'

Thorin took her arms off his neck. 'I am fine, mylady, thank you. My wounds have been taken care off in Dale.' His smile encouraged Lif to follow him into his chambers. And that's what Kassandra saw as she turned around the corner heading to Thorins chambers.


	30. Chapter 30

Kassandra stood in the hallway as if turned to stone. That blonde dwarf had entered Thorins chambers and was still in there! She felt like an ice cold hand grabbed her heart. But in the same moment, the old fighting spirit awoken. That little squit would not get Thorin without a fight.

'Time to fight for what you love, Andra.' Kassandra scolded herself. 'Enough with the pride and stubborness, you are no dwarf after all.'

Back in the room where Dis prepared her dress, Kassandra watched in awe how the dress got into form. It was a dark blue dress, much like the color of Thorins tunic. The collar was lined with dark fur, for Dis had figured that Kassandra would probably be cold under the mountain with her southern origin. The fur also lined the shoulders, the sleeves and the waist. It was simply beautiful.

'Its lovely, lady Dis.' Kassandra whispered thankfully.

'Please, just call me Dis.' Dis looked at Kassandra and smiled as she saw her nod. 'Have you found Thorin? He should be back by now.' Worried she watched Kassandras face darken.

'The blonde lady dwarf is with him. In his chambers.' Kassandra murmured.

Dis closed her eyes and sighed. She could not believe her brother would be that stupid. But then she realised that Kassandra was still there and she saw the gleam in the troian princesses eyes. She recognised that gleam, it was fighting spirit. Smiling satisfied, Dis handed the dress to Kassandra.

'Here dear, try it on.' While Kassandra put on the dress, Dis prepared a few jewels to go with the dress. She had gotten them out of the treasury. A beautiful necklace with blue saphires and matching rings. Kassandra had her earlobes pierced, Dis had discovered earlier. She had heard that women from the south did that and she had seen a few drawings of women wearing jewels on their earlobes. She would ask Kassandra about it later.

'It fits perfectly well.' Kassandra said while watching her reflection in the mirror. 'Thank you so much, Dis.'

'Your are welcome, Andra.' Dis caused Kassandra to flinch at the name Fili and Kili had used preferrably. 'Here, try these on.' she handed her the jewels. At the sight of the jewels Kassandra frowned.

'Are these from Erebors treasures?' she asked quietly. She had no good memories about the treasury.

'Yes, dear. Don´t worry you can use them.' Dis of course had no idea why Kassandra was reluctant. 'There. You look beautiful.' Dis had drapped up Kassandras hair, so that her face and neck were free, but the hair flowed down her back in soft curls. Golden needles held the headdress in place. She looked like the princess she was.

A bit later they strode down to the great hall accompanied by Fili and Kili. Thorins nephews had been excited to see Kassandra in a ladies fine dress and had whistled at the sight of the princess clad in fur. The resembelance to Thorins usual tunic was apparent and they blinked as their mother shooed them out into the corridor.

They arrived at the beginning of the feast. Thorin and Balin were already there, as well as lady Lif, much to Kassandras dismay. Lif had already taken her place at Thorins arm, but this time Thorin looked quite uncomfortable. Lif was in a bad mood. Not only had Thorin politely thrown her out of his chambers before the feast, but also he did not let her tend his wounds. He had been at a human healer's house in Dale. Lif wondered if the human woman they had ran into a few days ago had something to do with it. Thorin acted strange since that day. She had not found out yet who the mysterious woman was. As if on cue that woman suddenly stood in front of them. Thorins sister, the lady Dis, had her arm around her. Great, now the human woman tried to suck up to the family was all Lif could think. She had even chosen a dress that matched Thorins tunic. Lif felt hate towards that woman and a feeling that was even worse - she felt threatened.

Thorin shifted under Kassandras gaze, he was aware that the blonde dwarf lady was clinging at his arm, now that Kassandra was there she even grabbed his arm harder. He could not take his eyes of his former queen, the dress was of dwarven style, but it suited her. A thin fur line ran down the side of the dress, it ran along the body Thorin had touched so many times...realising where his thoughts were going Thorin straighten up and introduced everyone.

'Sister, there you are. Lady Lif, let me introduce you to - princess Kassandra from Troy. Princess Kassandra, lady Lif from the Iron Hills.' he felt akward. At the mention of Kassandras title Lifs fingernails had driven into his arm and her eyes widened.

'A princess? What were you doing in Dale then? It seemed you lived there all alone and like a normal citizen?' Lifs voice sounded high and a bit shrill.

'My lady, at your service.' unlike Lif, Kassandra had not forgotten her manners. 'My entourage will arrive here in a few weeks, it is a long journey from my hometown to Erebor.'

The dwarves looked at Kassandra in surprise. Kassandra had not planned this, but the blonde dwarf made her remember who she was. A troian princess. And as such she would appear in Erebor the next weeks. And as such she would reclaim her place at Thorins side.

'There are many ways for women to fight, my daughter.' queen Catarina had told Kassandra. 'With weapons, with their intellect and their bodies. Last is one of the most powerful weapons when it comes to men. Use your beauty and you might ensnare a man that he will do anything you wish.'

Kassandra remembered her mother's words too well. She had always thought this way of fighting to be dishonorable and filthy. But as she looked at the the blonde dwarf lady clinging to Thorin she pushed her doubts way back to the corner of her mind. Let the fight begin, then, Kassandra sighed mentally. She knew that she was beautiful and she knew that Thorin still desired her.

'Am I permitted a dance with the king this evening?' Kassandra asked softly.

Thorin looked at her in surprise. Dancing? Oh no. He forgot that this evening contained public and noble activities of all sorts, also including dancing. Clearing his throat he tried to hide the fact that social events like dancing were much to his dislike.

'Of course, princess, it is my pleasure.' Thorin saw his nephews snicker and shot them a glare.

Smiling seductively, Kassandra bowed and made way pass Thorin. 'Don´t worry _my king_, I will let you lead.' she said quietly as she passed him.

These words made a warm shiver run down Thorins spine. Suddenly he did look forward to the dance.

'She is impertinent, my king.' Lif snarled. 'As a princess from the south, she should show some respect.'

Thorin frowned. 'Lady Lif, I believe that the princesses manners are more than appropriate. We have been meant for each other after all.' He did not know why he had told her that, but it felt right.

'You were meant to get married?' Lif got pale. Now she understood the unexplained tension between Thorin and the human princess. 'But you are the heir of Durin. Why should you marry a human? Maybe you should reconsider to keep Durins blood clean and pure?'

Thorin frowned. He had expected such questions from the beginning as the marriage had been planned. But he did not see a problem in that. Fili and Kili were his heirs, if he was to stay unmarried. And if he was to marry and have children he had never thought about his children to be unsuited for the throne of Erebor because of their blood. Many dwarves were old fashioned about such things and the typical dwarven mistrust against other races was still strong. The fact that Thorin had never doubted his marriage to Kassandra caused a sting in his heart. He had to make it work again.

The dinner passed quick and peaceful. The dwarf lords mostly ate at the end of the huge table while the men lords had spread and enjoyed their small talks. Kassandra had sat down at the side of Dain. Since the Battle fo the Five Armies lord Dain respected Kassandra as much as any other dwarf lord. The fierce warrior in the body of a dancer had impressed him. But also her unshakeable loyalty to Thorin had made her rise in his regard. The fact that she was no longer the future queen of Erebor was an absurdity in his eyes. And the fact that a dwarf lady from the Iron Hills was to endanger the fragile bond that was till binding Thorin and Kassandra made Dain feel uneasy. Lady Lif did not leave Thorins side the whole evening. Dinner was over and the evening went into music, dance and drinking. Lif of course, snagged Thorin for the first dance. Kassandra watched the two of them move over the dancefloor. Thorin was a good dancer, a fact that surprised Kassandra. She had thought him to be more of a dancebear. Out of the corner of her eye she saw lord Bard walk over to her.

'Mylady Kassandra.' Bard bowed. 'I am happy to see that you are still there.'

'My lord Bard.' Kassandra disliked the way he looked at her. He was definetly interested. 'Why should I not be here?'

'Well, after all what happened between you and the king under the mountain - I would have expected you to have left for the south and marry a king you deserves you.' Bard spoke without hiding his emotion, he was still not fond of Thorin.

'My heart belongs here, lord of Dale.' Kassandra stated firmly.

Bard looked at her and snarled. 'King Thorin already graces himself with the presence of other ladies. Maybe your loyalties are invested poorly.'

'And what do you suggest, lord Bard?' Kassandra asked him annoyed. 'Shall I shed tears and hide in defeat? Shall I complain about how unfair this world is? Or crawl back to the South because some other woman digs her nails into the king under the mountain who was promised to me?' She starred at Bard in fury. 'I am a warrior and I am a princess of the south. I have forgotten that the last months. Now I remember who and what I am and I will _not _succumb to a dwarf ladies intrigues. Good evening, my lord.' With these words she left Bard and strode over to Thorin, who stood in a small circle with lady Lif, Dis and lord Dain.

With all the grace she could come up with, Kassandra bowed to Thorin. 'You promised me a dance, my king.'

Thorin smiled, he had looked forward to this moment all evening. He had watched her from the head of the table. She had blend in perfectly the whole evening. She had talked to Dain and a few of the other dwarf lords and had not seemed out of place. Thorin could see that Dain was very fond of her, which was unusual. Dain didn´t like females, for him they had always been a nice amusement, but nothing more.

'Of course, mylady.' he somehow managed to free his arm out of lady Lifs grip who shot a death glare at Kassandra. Kassandra could not help but grin back at lady Lif. The dwarf ladies insecurity amused her.

At the dancefloor Thorin and Kassandra finally had the chance to speak in private. Kassandras hand layed on Thorins shoulder while his hand lay on her waist, warm and heavy.

'You are a good dancer.' Kassandra started the conversation.

'Does that surprise you?' Thorin cocked his eyebrow at her.

'Well -to be honest, yes!' Kassandra smiled. 'I never imagined you being a good dancer.'

Thorin grinned. There she was. His little whirlwind who always spoke her mind. He had missed her dearly.

'Your new conquest looks as if she would want to kill me.' Kassandra shot a glare back at Lif who watched their every move. She could not help but shot her a look full of arrogance and triumph and grinned mentally as she saw Lifs face redden with fury.

'She is no conquest of mine.' Thorin sighed.

'She spends every second with you. And you seem to be quite fond of her, too.' Kassandra tried to let her voice sound unconcerned, but deep inside she needed answers.

'Lady Lif is...interested in me. Or lets say in my title and the dwarf she thinks I am. She is charming and knows how to entice men...' remembering the hours before the dinner Thorin smiled. 'I had to kick her out of my chambers after I got home from Dale. She wanted to tend my wound.'

Kassandra sighed in relief. So Lif had not spend the time before the dinner in Thorins room.

'Yes, I saw her go into your chambers.' Kassandra admitted and earned a surprised look from Thorin. 'I wanted to talk to you in private and then I saw her walk into your rooms.'

Mentally, Thorin cursed. He could have sorted things out with Kassandra way earlier if it had not been for the clingy dwarf lady. But what was there to sort out? Could they dare a new start? Thorin knew he also had question that needed to be answered. But before he could think about further actions the music stopped and the dance was over. Smiling sadly, Kassandra parted from Thorin.

'My king, thank you for the lovely dance.'

Thorins stomach tighten at her words. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. 'Don´t call me that.' he asked her softly. 'I am not your king anymore. I have ruined everything we had and I do not deserve your fondness.'

'You have my love, my king. Wether you want it or not.' Kassandra was tired of beating about the bush any longer. She had already missed the chance to tell him how she felt about him before the Battle of the Five Armies, she would not do the same mistake again. Bowing deeply, she left the great hall. Thorin stood where she had left him, frozen to the floor. His heart had doubled its speed and he his head spinned. She loved him!


	31. Chapter 31

Kassandra stood at the look-out at Erebors gates. The evening had went as she had planned. Although she had to admit that the dwarf lady Lif was more of a problem than she had thought. The looks lady Lif shot her promised trouble and intrigues. She did not seem to give up the fight for the king under the mountain that fast.

Musing, Kassandra left the look-out and headed for her chambers. On her way down the stairs she bumped into someone. Cursing her distracting thoughts Kassandra turned around to face the person she bumped into. It was lady Lif.

'I would suggest you keep your eyes open, princess.' Lif snarled. 'And may I ask where you are sneaking off to?'

Kassandra was taken back by this open hostility, but she knew that her staying calm would make Lif flare up even more.

'I am on my way to my chambers, mylady. I am sorry for running into you that way, but it seems that I just have not seen you. You are very small you know.' Kassandra smiled and wanted to push past the dwarf lady as she felt her arm being grabbed.

'You think you can ensnare the king under the mountain human princess? You southern floozy. You southern women are all the same. You think just because you are beautiful you may take whatever you like. But that will not work with king Thorin.' Lif whispered menacingly.

Mentally, Kassandra had to count to ten to not smash the dwarf ladies nose right into her skull. Slowly she turned to Lif. 'You are right, lady Lif. Beauty is not essential to king Thorin. Otherwise you would have spent the evening before the feast in his chambers and not in yours.' Satisfied she watched Lif go pale. 'Now mylady I would suggest you take your hand off me before you lose it.'

As if she had burned herself Lif withdrew her hand. Bristling with anger she turned to the great hall and stormed off. Kassandra asked herself how long it would take her to spill some lie about their encounter to Thorin.

Thorin enjoyed the rest of the evening. Most guests had already left, even the clingy lady Lif was nowhere to be seen. The king under the mountain enjoyed some time with the 12 dwarves of the company. Bombur had found a few remains of the dessert and was loudly enjoying it. Bofur played the flute and Fili and Kili sang a cheerful song by the fire. Closing his eyes Thorin took a sip of his ale as an upset lady Lif turned up and asked to speak to the king. Thorin could see Dwalin roll his eyes and he could see the resentment in the eyes of Gloin, Oin and Bifur. Sighing he turned to the dwarf lady.

'Calm down, mylady. What happened?' Thorin asked politely.

'This...this southern _princess_...she - my king, it is infuriating! How dare she treat me like that!' Lif stammered in her well played outrage. 'On the stairs down to the chambers she bumped into me, on purpose! I nearly fell down the whole stairway! She did this on purpose, she did not even apologise! Then she insulted me and my kin. A _midget_ she called me!'

Thorin frowned. That did not sound like Kassandra at all. But he could not just ignore lady Lifs accusations either. Sighing he reassured her 'I will take care of that.'.

'Thank you, my king.' Lif purred and lay her hand on his arm. 'Always ready to defend a lady in need.'

With a forced smile Thorin turned to leave the great hall.

'Are you leaving already?' Lif tried to lure him back with a seductive smile.

'I will talk to princess Kassandra about the matter.' Thorin just wanted to leave.

'Now?' Lif looked at him with big eyes.

'Yes, now. Good night, mylady.' Thorin murmured and nodded goodnight to his fellow dwarves. At the door he turned and had to smirk as he saw the dwarves of the company eye lady Lif in such hostility that she ducked her head and left for her quarters.

Kassandra lay on the bed of the guestroom beside lady Dis chambers. She could not sleep. The encounter with the brazen dwarf lady did not leave her mind. A quite knock on the door irritated her. Who knocked at that hour? Sighing she stood up and opened the door.

'Thorin!' Kassandra stared right into his deep blue eyes. 'What happened? What are you doing here?'

Thorin smiled at her confusion. 'I am the king, I have the right to knock at every door at every hour. May I come in?' he asked with a smirk.

Kassandra cocked an eyebrow at him. 'You are the king, why ask?'

Thorin entered and Kassandra closed the door behind him. Wordless, she pointed to the armchair at the fire. She cuddled up on the armchair opposite to him. 'How may I help you, your majesty?' she asked, curious about his late visit.

Thorin did not know how to beginn. 'Well...there has been a complaint...about you.'

'Lady Lif?' Kassandra frowned. That little dwarf brat had not lost a second to complain to Thorin about her.

Thorin looked surprised. 'Indeed. Lady Lif. She has accused you to have nearly pushed her down the stairs. Plus, she felt offended by your use of the word _midget_.' Hearing these words leave his mouth Thorin knew they were all lies. He wanted to apologise to Kassandra for even bringing it up as he saw himself confronted with the fury in person.

'She said WHAT?!' Kassandra yelled. She had stood up from the armchair and leaned over Thorin like the goddess of wrath herself. Thorin had never seen her that enraged, she remembered him of Smaug in her current mood, the only thing missing was the fire coming out of her mouth and nostrils. But at the moment Thorin was not sure if that was still to follow.

He lifted his hands in defeat to calm her down. 'Do not worry, I now that she is lying. But I could also not ignore her accusation, so I came here to talk to you.' Thorin watched Kassandras frown go even deeper and added 'You have made yourself an enemy. What did really happen?'.

Kassandra moved closer to the fire. She was cold, the mountain radiated no warmth at all.

'Nothing of importance. I did bump into her, but I had been in thoughts and had not seen her come my way. We had a little chat, nothing worldshaking.' Kassandra did not intend to tattletale and hoped that Thorin would not ask any further.

'Alright.' Thorin stood up to stand beside Kassandra by the fire. The heat of the flames nearly burned him, he wondered who she could stand that close to the flames. 'If she causes any trouble, please tell me.' he asked her.

Kassandra smiled. 'Thank you, but I can handle her myself.'

'Of that I am sure.' Thorin grinned.

'She really has her hopes up about becoming the next queen of Erebor.' Kassandra sighed. 'And she will try to destroy everyone who stands in her way.'

'Then she´ll have to destroy me, too.' Thorin shuddered. The thought of spending his lifetime with Lif made him nauseous. Looking at Kassandra he saw that she was watching him. 'What are you thinking?'

Frowning, Kassandra looked away. 'What I think is of no importance.'

'It is to me.' Thorin moved closer to her and took her chin into his fingers, making her look at him.

Gleaming brown eyes met cool blue ones.

'You should tell the spider monkey to get lost.' Kassandra growled and caused Thorin to giggle. Her closeness made him feel at ease. Thorin took Kassandras face into his hand and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He felt her tense, but as he wanted to pull away he felt her grab his collar. Smiling into the kiss he deepened it, causing Kassandra to moan quietly. Kassandra moved her hand up to his face and stroked his beard like she had always did. Mahal, he had missed that touch. Slowly he moved backwards, pulling her with him, until they reached the armchair. Not breaking the kiss Thorin sat down pulling Kassandra onto his lap. He losened her hair and let it fall over her back freely. Breaking the kiss he grabbed a shorter streak of hair at the side of Kassandras face. It had been the braid his bead had been attached to.

'I am so sorry.' he whispered. 'By Mahal, I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me for beeing such an insufferable dwarf?'

Kassandra looked him in the eyes. All she could see was honest regret and sorrow. She felt her heart melt and her anger diminish. 'I love you, Thorin. I always have. There is nothing you could do to change that.'

Thorin felt his heart skip a beat. He had not expected such an answer. Suddenly he felt as if a whole mountain had fallen off his heart. With a triumphant warcry he lifted her up and swirled with her around the room. Kassandra held on for dear life, laughing. Such a happy outburst of Thorin was something she had never witnessed before and she liked it.

'Thorin! Let me down, I am getting dizzy!' Kassandra struggled as Thorin stopped swirling and put her back on her feet.

'Come!' Thorin took her hand and ran to the door.

Kassandra could do nothing but follow. 'Where are we going? Its way past midnight! We are going to wake up the whole mountain...' .


	32. Chapter 32

Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori and Dori still sat around the fireplace in the big kitchen as Thorin and Kassandra came crashing through the door. Bombur almost chocked on a piece of bread and Balin looked at them in mild shock.

'What in the name of Durin...' Dwalin was the first to realise what was going on. The grin on his face began to widen and with a loud roar he threw his pint of ale in the air before he nearly smothered Thorin and Kassandra in a massive embrace. 'Finally! By Durins beard! It took you two hot heads long enough! My beard has gone grey waiting for you two to become reasonable!'

After they had gotten over the first shock the other dwarves joined the happy couple and congratulated them. Fili and Kili seemed as if they never wanted to let go of Kassandra ever again.

'I already thought that awful, fat dwarf lady Lif would become our new aunt!' Kili blurted out, earning a light smack on the head of his big brother.

'No way uncle would have married that witch, right uncle?' he grinned looking at Thorin.

Thorin watched how the dwarves cheered and celebrated their new found union. He could have had that months ago. Deep inside, Thorin swore that he would never again be such a stubborn and insufferable dwarf when it came to Kassandra.

'We missed you, Andra.' Ori said how they all had been feeling the last months.

'Gods, I missed you, too.' Kassandra sighed. 'All of you.'

The next morning Kassandra returned to Dale. She spend the day preparing herbs and mixing new salves, in addition she went to the market and bought new pots. She had smashed many of them as she had thrown them after Thorin. Thorin...Kassandra smiled. She missed him already.

'You have found what you searched for.' Kassandra jumped, she had not heard the old man walk up behind her.

'What did I find?' Kassandra didn't understand.

'Your home.' the old man smiled and pointed to Erebor. 'My wife and I will not keep you here. You are free to leave.'

'You have given me a home when I needed one. You and your wife have been there for me when I was lost and alone. I cannot leave you just like that.' Kassandra felt deep gratitude towards the old people. And she knew that they were too old to continue working as healers.

'Don't worry about us, lassie.' the old man smirked. 'We have worked long enough to spend our lives in peace in our little home. And thanks to you, our garden is looking better than ever. A nice place to live and rest. No ...' he stopped Kassandra before she could speak. 'your place is with the dwarves. But you are welcome to visit us anytime." he ended blinking.

'Thank you. For everything.' Kassandra whispered and huged the old man. She packed her few belongings and took the street back to Erebor. As she passed the gate she got a glance at a small group of dwarves on ponies riding towards the forest. Blinking she looked closer. These dwarves were Fili, Lili and lady Lif! They looked as if the y would spend the day outside of Erebor. Thorins nephews grinned from one ear to the other, while Lif looked somewhat bored. She was probably unhappy to spend the day with Thorins nephews instead of Thorin. In Erebor Kassandra walked into Dis.

'Andra! There you are! Have you seen my boys? Such gentledwarves, they invited lady Lif on a ride and picnic.' Dis blinked at Kassandra. For the first time Kassandra recognised the impish look in Dis eyes which always showed in Filis and Kilis eyes when the planned a mischief. Kassandra wondered if Thorin also had an impish streak.

'Come on, I'll show you to your room.' Dis linked her arm with Kassandra and they walked down to the royal chambers. In front of Thorins chambers Dis stopped. 'Here we are, dear.' She laughed as she saw Kassandras astonished look. 'What were you thinking?'

'I...Dis...' Kassandra wanted to begin a new life with Thorin, but she could not continue as if nothing had happened. She needed a new start. 'I cannot stay here.'

Dis looked at her intensely. 'My brother really ruined what you had, did he? You need a new start? You feel that your love needs a new beginning?'

Kassandra nodded. She only hoped that Thorin would understand.

Dis smiled. 'Alright. You'll stay in the guestroom beside my chambers. I'll see to it.'

'Thank you, Dis. Your support means alot to me.' Kassandra murmured.

'You make my brother happy. You love my sons. And they love you. And I understand why.' Dis smiled warmly.

Thorin rushed to his chambers after a day full of meetings and councils. He needed to rest and he needed her. As he entered his room he saw that she was not there, nor were her things. Frowning he walked to the guestroom were she had stayed the last days. He found her asleep in a huge armchair at the fire. As he closed the door Kassandra woke up.

'Thorin.' she smiled at him as he walked up to her.

'Why are you here? Are my rooms not to your liking?' Thorin could not hide his disappointment.

Kassandra sighed, she did not know how to explain it to him. 'I need my space, Thorin. You, me...we...we need to start from the beginning. I cannot continue with my life as if nothing had happened.'

Thorin swallowed hard. He knew that he had hurt her, but he had not realised that he had almost destroyed their love for good.

'Of course. I will give you all the space you need.' he stood up and wanted to leave as he felt Kassandra grab his hand.

'I did not say that I need my space now.' she stood up and made Thorin sit in the armchair and sat on his lap. 'How was your day?'

Thorin smiled and told her about his day. While he talked about politics and the reconstruction of Erebor she listened with her head resting on his shoulder.

'So you had a very productive day. And a very interesting day.' Kassandra smirked. 'You must be exhausted.'

Thorin rested his forehead on hers. 'Hmmm...all I want is rest and sleep.'

'We can do that...'Kassandra smiled. 'Or...' her hands moved over his chest and under his tunic. Their lips met in a light brush as the door opened with a loud bang. Fili and Kili stormed in, their boots full of mudd and their faces red with excitement. In their rush they did not even realise that they had disturbed the plans of Thorin and Kassandra.

'Uncle! Andra! You will never guess what happened!' Fili held his stomach laughing. 'We were on our way back to Erebor...' he sat down on the chair opposite to the armchair Thorin and Kassandra had cuddled themselves in. 'We were on our way back as Lifs pony baulked. She fell into a giant puddle...SPLASH! There was mudd all over her. You should have seen her face!'

'Right in there.' Kili grinned. 'The only puddle in miles.'

At the door, Dis grinned knowingly.


	33. Chapter 33

Thorin was exhausted. He had spend the day in councils and meetings and longed for the peace and quiet of his room. Laying on his bed he closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.

He did not know how long he had been asleep, as a quiet knock made him sit up.

'The door is open.' Thorin grunted sleepy.

To his relief it was Kassandra who entered his room. Smiling, she came to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. 'You had a hard day.' she stated. 'I heard you snore right up to my room.'

'Nonsense, woman. I do not snore.' Thorin grumbled, earning a big grin from Kassandra.

'No, of course not.' Kassandra smirked and moved over to sit on his lap. Thorin was awake instantly. Hungry for her he grabbed her waist. The last days had been hard for the two of them. Everytime they found a few seconds in private somebody had to burst in and destroy the moment. Either it had been Fili and Kili or servants or the guards who alarmed Thorin of orc movement at their borders. Azog and his orcs had been destroyed in the Battle of the Five Armies, but his son Bolg was still alive and gathered orcs and wargs to assault the region around the lonely mountain. Thorin had to send out armed dwarves many times to rescue traders and travelers.

Now he groaned and relished Kassandras lips on his. Demanding, he thrust his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan and pulled her close. Pulling up her skirt, his hand searched for her skin - not finding any. Irritated, he broke the kiss. 'Are you wearing pants underneath your skirt?' he asked unbelieving.

Kassandra looked at him with a sheepish grin. 'Its cold here, Thorin. I always wear pants under my dresses in Erebor.'

Thorin shook his head in amusement. He always forgot that Kassandra was used to way higher temperatures and that the cold mountain had to be hard for her to bear. Smiling he took her on his arms and walked over to the fire. He took some furs with him and some pillows. Kassandra sat down on one of the furs watching Thorin drape the floor in front of the fire with furs and pillows. The next second she was pressed into the warm and soft floor by Thorins weight. Their lips mets again and their tongues tangled and teased each other softly. Thorin started to undo Kassandras dress, layer by layer he undressed her until he finally found her soft skin. He let out a small cry of triumph which made Kassandra laugh. Closing her eyes she relished his touch, his lips on her body and his hands wandering over her. Thorin started sweating. The fire and the woman in front of him made his blood boil. With a curse he started to undress quickly before he would melt. As he was finished he saw Kassandra look at him with a big grin.

'Is it warm in here?' she asked and giggled. Growling, Thorin captured her body between the furs and himself, trailing kissed down her neck. He felt her legs wrap around his waist and her hips pressing against his hard erection. But he did not want to rush anything. With one hand he held her wrists over her head while the other hand moved down to her hot core. As the first finger entered her Kassandra let out an aroused cry. Thorin pressed his lips onto Kassandras and started moving his finger inside of her, causing her to moan into his mouth. The second finger followed which made Kassandra arch her back and press her hips into Thorins hand. Groaning she nibbled on Thorins lips. 'What are you doing to me, dwarf?' she whispered. Thorin let go of her wrists and her hands grabbed his mane and pulled him down to her. Thorin removed his fingers which made Kassandra growl in disappointment. Smiling he turned around so that he lay on his back and pulled her onto his lap. Looking up he savored the picture of the naked woman sitting on top of him, her long brown hair falling down her body in wild curls and her darker skin shining in the light of the fire. With a tilt of her hips Kassandra took in Thorins manhood and started riding. Slowly at first, then with more push. The sight of the woman riding him, with her lips parted in passion and her head falling backwards in lust always made thorin come too early. Growling, he grabbed her waist and stopped her movements. Sitting up he began sucking and nibbling her breasts, while Kassandras hands travelled down his body, over his chest and shoulders and slightly scratched his back. Thorin felt Kassandras muscles contract around his erection and started thrusting into her passionately. With every thrust he pulled her hips down hard and earned lustful cries out of Kassandra. They came together and collapsed on the furs. Panting they lay in each others arms.

Thorin was the first to catch his breath. 'We have to talk.' he said softly.

Kassandra turned to him in astonishment. 'You want to talk? Was I no good?' she asked with a grin.

Laughing Thorin pulled her close. 'You are perfect, my love.' he looked her deep in the eye. 'I will never let you go again. And thats kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.'

Kassandra leaned on her ellbow. Now she was curious. 'What is it?' she asked.

'I need to court you again. Officially that is. You are to be my future queen and my kin has to be prepared for that.' Thorin told her.

'I will not wear a bead again, Thorin.' Kassandra stated sadly. 'I am sorry.'

Thorin had figured. But he had a better idea. A few days ago he had stumbled over Kassandras mithril daggers which she had lost during their fight before the Battle of the five Armies. He had spend hours in the smithy to forge them into a courting gift for his future queen.

'You do not need to. You can wear these.' Thorin smiled and pulled the daggers out of his tunic which lay beside him on the floor.

Kassandras eyes widened as she recognised her old weapons. The handle was newly forged in dwarvish style and on the blade were engravings. "Honor" and "loyalty" Kassandra read on the blades. Tears filled her eyes as she looked to Thorin.

'They are beautiful. Thank you.' she whispered.

'Does that mean that you accept my courting? Again?' Thorin swallowed hard.

Kassandra slung her arms around his neck. 'Of course I do, you insufferable dwarf.'

Their peaceful evening was interrupted by a knock on the door. Thorin growled and put on his tunic to open the door while Kassandra sneaked to the bed to cover herself with a sheet. The voice at the door was unmistakenly lady Lifs.

'King Thorin, I hope I do not show up unfitting?' she purred and leaned into the doorframe. 'I had hoped that you would join me and my family to dinner?'

Thorin already wanted to let her down politely as he felt a breeze of air behind his back. As he saw Lif pale he knew that Kassandra stood behind him. Kassandra was sick of the blonde dwarf lady hitting on Thorin and had decided to take things into her own hands. Smiling sweetly and only wrapped into a bedsheet she walked to the door.

'King Thorin will spend dinner with me. Good Night.' she told Lif and slammed the door close with an ear-battering bang that echoed for seconds in the halls of Erebor.


	34. Chapter 34

Kassandra woke up in what she assumed was morning in Erebor. Given that there was no sunlight she had problems getting awake. Thorin had his own way in waking her up. When Kassandra had problems waking up he started nibbling his way from her neck down her body and awaken her by bringing her pleasure. He had to admit that he liked beginning his days that way and Kassandra could not get enough of her strong and handsome dwarf king. She fell in love with him more and more every day.

Her love seemed to make a better king out of Thorin. Balin was the first to notice. Thorin was balanced, patient, well-tempered and diplomatic. He established strong diplomatic bonds to the cities of men around Erebor and reached out to the kingdoms of Rohan and Gondor. Only the negociations with the elves were going slow. King Thranduil had heard about Thorins and Kassandras new found love and there was no reason for the elven kingdoms to decline diplomatic relations to Erebor anymore. Queen Catarina of Troy was so relieved that her daughter had finally found a husband that she had forgiven Thorin and assured him of Troys support in diplomatic, trade and armed relations.

The troian delegation had arrived this week. Kassandra was overhappy to see Hippona and Daenera again. Her mother had send diplomats, merchants and soldiers to support Erebors gates. Not too many to affront the proud dwarves, queen Catarina was no amateur. She knew that her daughter would have a hard time to establish her place as queen of Erebor as a non dwarven queen. Catarina did not envy her daughter for the life she would led from now on. But she knew that Kassandra loved Thorin and she knew that Kassandra would give everything for the people she loved. She would manage.

This morning after a passionate act of lovemaking, Kassandra lay in Thorins arms and smiled dreamfully.

'What are your plans today, my king?' she asked while playing with his chest hair.

Thorin smiled and looked at the woman with the wild hair in his bed. He loved the sight of her when she woke up all dishevelled and her red cheeks after they had made love.

'Today is a lazy day. Only a few councils with a few dwarf lords.' Thorin frowned. 'And I have a meeting with lord Bard. The orc attacks have inceased the last weeks. The trade routes are attacked on a daily basis. I am thinking about coming along with some of the dwarf patrols.'

Kassandra looked at him in shock. 'Bolg only waits for you to go on a hunt for him. You are the king, Thorin. Its not your duty to go on a hunt for orcs.'

'Yes, I am the king. That why I have to share the fate of my people. In every aspect.' Thorin still was a warrior and he missed the action. He would never recklessly risk his life, but her needed to step forward as a good example to his people, as a example of dwarven strength and power.

Kassandra nodded. Even though she did not agree, she understood Thorins background. And who was she to critizise. Since the arrival of Daenera and Hippona Kassandra had spent hours with weapons training and horseback riding outside the gates or Erebor. The dwarves who had witnessed the Amazons in the Battle of the Five Armies didn't care much about the martial women, but some dwarves were taken back by the sight of the kings woman riding on a horse armed with a bow and swords. The dwarves of Erebor were thankful for Kassandras help in reclaiming their home and they had accepted her as their future queen. Her amicable and open character had ensured her the loyalty of most of the dwarves. Her loyalty to their king had opened the hearts of the dwarves of Erebor. The dwarves of the Iron Hills stood behind Dahin, who adored Kassandra. Merely a few dwarf Lords, amongst others the father of lady Lif, stood against Thorins decision in taking a human woman as a queen. The problem was that the old-fashioned dwarf lords had a big entourage who supported their belief that the line of Durin should stay pure and shall not be mixed with the blood of humans. Kassandra knew that Thorin made many enemies within the dwarf race with his decision for her. That knowledge was the only thing that could hamper her happiness.

'With all due respect, king Thorin.' Lifs father talked at Thorin. 'I fail to understand why you reject my daughter in favor of the human princess from the south. No doubt, she is a beauty. Maybe you could keep her as a concubine? The line of Durin is too absolute to be mixed with the blood of southern humans.' He was about to continue, but Thorins facial expression made him stop. The king under the mountain had become silent and the vein on his forehead had begun to pulse.

'A concubine?' Thorins voice was dangerously soft. 'You want me to degrade the princess of Troy, who fought at my side during the Battle of the Five Armies and almost gave her own life for me, to a concubine?'

Lifs father seemed not to notice Thorins fury and dared to continue. 'I do not think that gratitude or the sense of guilt should affect your decision, king Thorin.' This time he stopped because Thorin raised his hand.

'My lord, I know that you love your daughter and that you want the best for her. And thats why I will forgive your brazen insult of my queen. I will marry princess Kassandra of Troy on Durins day, shortly before my official coronation.' Thorin smiled at him. 'And I hope you and your daughter will spend the joyful event with us.'

Lifs father opened his mouth again, but in vain.

'Good Day, my lord, you are dismissed.' Thorin looked at him severely.

'My king.' Lifs father squeezed through clenched teeth and left Thorins chambers.

Thorin sighed. It shocked him how racist and ignorant some of his people could be. At the evening he talked to Kassandra about his talk with Lifs father.

'Well...don't get me wrong, my love.' Kassandra told him quietly. 'But you showed the exact signs of rasism and ignorance when we first met. And you treated Bilbo the exact same way many dwarves treat me when you first met him.'

Thorin frowned. 'Was I that...' he sighed. 'Insufferable?'

Kassandra smiled. 'You were arrogant, proud and impolite at Bilbos house. But I already knew you were a nice dwarf behind your stony fassade.' Kassandra smirked remembering their first encounter in Troy.

'Why did you fall in love with such an insufferable dwarf then?' Thorin needed to ask.

'That insufferable dwarf is not perfect, like all of the men, elves, dwarves and all other living things. You have a honorable, true and loving heart, Thorin. You are passionate, honest and determined. You have reclaimed your peoples home. And they love you for your commitment. But I love you more.' Kassandra grinned and kissed Thorin passionately.

Thorin moaned into the kiss but parted quickly. He had a surprise for his queen and wanted to show it to her before he lost himself in her kiss.

'Wait...I want to show you something.' Thorin took Kassandras hand and pulled her up.

'What is it?' Kassandra was curious. Thorin led her to his own chambers and Kassandra realised that they had only met in her chambers the last week. Before she could ask Thorin pulled her through the door into his room and then through a door to the neighbouring room. Kassandra needed a while to realise that this was a bathroom. Not only a bathroom, a temple of wellness. A huge stone tub stood in the middle of the room. It was round and carved out of the green stone of Erebor. As she walked around it Kassandra saw that below the tub there was a carved hollow filled with firewood. A stone groove led from the wall into the tub. On a small shelf at the wall Kassandra found a collection of bath oils and salts.

'Thorin!' she whispered. 'What...'

'I know that you are always freezing here so...this bath tub can be filled with water which will be warmed up. It can stay warm for several hours. The water can be diverted from the aqueducts of Erebor. You can take a bath whenever you like. Whenever you are cold or feel like taking a bath, fell free to use your little paradise here.' He had to admit he was a little bit proud that his surprise had been successful.

Kassandra threw her arms around Thorins neck. 'Thank you!' she whispered. 'This is just...so perfect!'


	35. Chapter 35

'One, two, three...very good!' Kassandra trained with Kaledo, Hipponas daughter. The young amazon had come to Erebor with her mother, she was a fierce fighter already. She was very good with a sword and shield. Kassandra never liked shields, they were heavy and hindered her to move freely. But Kaledo carried the shield as if it weighed nothing. She was no good at archery, though, which was very distressing for her mother. The amazon's primary weapons were bow and arrow and a horse. Kaledo was better in wielding sword and shield on her own feet.

Kassandra liked the girl. Kaledo had copper red hair reaching her elbows and a white skin. Hippona had met Kaledos father on one of the amazon's war drafts to the north. Their encounter had not been a happy one and had supported Hipponas bad experience with men. Hipponas mistrust against men had influenced Kaledo and although the girl had never made a bad experience with men she always avoided them. Kassandra knew she had to do something about it if Kaledo was to stay in Erebor. And she already knew how.

'Kili! Over here!' Kassandra waved to Thorins younger nephew.

'What are you doing?' Kaledo growled. 'I do not want that male dwarf here with us.'

Kassandra looked at her severely. 'Kaledo, you are a guest here. None of the dwarves here in Erebor has ever done something to you. I ask of you to behave and to be polite.'

'Andra!' Kili grinned and bowed before Kaledo. 'Mylady, at your service.'

'Nice to meet you.' Kaledo murmured.

'This is Kaledo, Hipponas daughter.' Kassandra introduced them. 'And this is Kili, king Thorins nephew.' Smirking she watched Kilis ears turn reddish as Kaledo looked at him.

'Kili, Kaledo needs a few lessons in archery. Why don't you...' waving, Kassandra left the room and left the two alone. At the door she turned and smiled at Kaledos slight panic and Kilis red ears.

'Are you trying to undercut the line of Durin with more of your southern blood, princess?' a acidly voice behind Kassandra asked. Kassandra turned to face Lif. The dwarf lady moved forward to Kassandra with an arrogant expresssion on her face. 'You might think that you have won. Spreading your legs for king Thorin will not help you in the future, wench.' she snarled and left.

Kassandra clenched her teeth. She knew that she should not let herself be provoked by Lif, but it got harder everytime. Even Hippona and Daenera had to endure insults from Lifs courtladies. Kassandra was sick of it. She could bear attacks and insults on herself, but not on her friends. Musing, Kassandra walked to her chambers.

'You met Lif today.' Dis knew instantly what was concerning Kassandra. 'Is she still provoking you?'

'Not only me. My courtladies are harassed by Lifs courtladies. Its ridiculous.' Kassandra growled. 'And Daenera and Hippoa are not as patient as I am. They are forward and they are used to settle their problems differently.'

'You are afraid that they might get aggressive? Physically?' Dis asked Kassandra.

Kassandra shrugged her shoulders. 'I have a hard time not smashing Lifs nose so that it comes out at the back of her head. I would understand if Hippona or Daenera would snap one day.' she sighed. 'But that would not help our standing here in Erebor.'

'What do you mean?' Dis knew of course that some dwarves were strictly against Thorins bond to Kassandra. But she had hoped that Kassandra would not know. Sighing she realised that she had underestimated the troian princess. 'Who told you?'

'Thorin told me about his talk with Lifs father. And Lif herself bragged about how much the dwarf lords despise me. They say that I am responsible for Erebors weakness. Erebor will never regain its wealth and greatness again because I gave the Arkenstone to the elven king. They say I betrayed the line of Durin and do not deserve to marry into this line of dwarves.' Kassandra told Dis. 'It would be easier to ignore if they weren't partly right.'

'You cannot be serious!' Dis exclaimed. 'How can you even say that? You saved us all! You saved Thorins life and the lives of my sons. Screw the damn Arkenstone!'

Kassandra smiled at her future sister in law. 'Thank you for being there for me, Dis.'

A wave of fire came out of Kassandras mouth, so it seemed. Fili and Kili looked at her with open mouths.

'I told you that she is a dragon is disguise.' Kili grinned at his brother.

'Nonsense.' Kassandra smirked. 'Its called fire-breathing. You take a alcoholic substance into you mouth and spit it against the flame. Its easy, I'll show you.'

For the next hours she showed Thorins nephews how to fire-breathe. Kaledo joined them and almost made Kili burn his hair because he only had eyes for her. Kassandra and Fili smiled at each other knowingly. Kili had somehow managed to use his charm on the young amazon. Kaledo would never admit it, but she enjoyed the archery lessons with Kili and tried to spend as much time as she could with the young dwarf. Fili sighed 'It seems like I am the only one in the line of Durin who might marry a dwarf one day.' seeing Kassandras cocked eyebrow he quickly added. 'Which is a shame.' and grinned.

'Pssssttt Kassandra...there is a blonde dwarf woman peeking through the door.' Kaledo whispered. They had left the door open six inches for air.

'Really?' Kassandra grinned and took a deep sip of the alcoholic substance. She took a torch and turned to the door - and spit. A high pitched shriek came from the outside. 'Ups.' Kassandra stated dryly.

'You burned off her eyebrows!' Thorin looked at Kassandra in shock. 'The lady Lif has no eyebrows anymore - that is NOT funny!' he yelled and needed all his strength of will to not laugh. The sight of Lif with her burned off eyebrows had been hilarious. Even more hilarious was her outburst. She had accused Kassandra of being a skin changer, a dragon. But even her own father dismissed that accusation. Thank Goodness. 'Have you lost your mind, woman?'

Kassandra could not help but giggle. She would have given so much to get a look at Dis face, but she knew that she would only burst into laughter.

'What? She spied through the door. How careless of her to stand that close to the fire.' Kassandra stated with an innocent tone.

Thorin sighed. Kassandra spend too much time with his nephews for his taste. His sister, Dis, had almost died of laughter as she heard what had happened. But he was worried about Kassandras reputation. Lif could get dangerous in her wish for revenge.

Kassandra moved closer to Thorin and massaged his shoulders. 'I know you worry about how Lif might get her revenge on me.' she assured Thorin. 'But regardless what I do she will never stop harassing me.'

Thorin knew she was right. He had to get rid of that dwarf lady, quickly.

'How about we try the bath tub?' Kassandra whispered into Thorins ear.

'I don't like warm baths.' Thorin growled.

'But you like the naked lady who will be in the warm bath.' Kassandra grinned and started undressing. As the first piece of clothes landed in Thorins face he could not resist anymore and pulled Kassandra onto his arms. Shrieking with joy Kassandra let him carry her into the bath room.

As they entered the tub Thorin hissed. By Durins beard the water was boiling! He looked down to Kassandra who was already enjoying the warm water. They had used bath oils and the oil made Kassandras skin shine seductively.

'You want to stand there the whole time?' Kassandra asked and bit her lower lip. She liked the sight of her king, his manhood stood erect in spite of the hot water.

'I do not want to cook certain body parts. I might need them in the future.' Thorin joked.

Kassandra laughed. 'You get used to the heat. Come here.' she reached out for him and Thorin could not resist any longer. He sank into the water, clenching his teeth. Grabbing Kassandra he pushed her against the wall of the tub. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and she pressed her hips against his erection.

'Thorin...I need you.' Kassandra whispered. 'Now.'

Although he practically felt his brain melting Thorin could not resist. Moaning he pushed himself into Kassandra. Moving gently, he made Kassandra moan and cry out softly with every thrust. Her head fell back with pleasure and together they reached the climax.

Kassandra kissed Thorin passionately. But after a few minutes she began to fear for his health. 'You can leave the tub if you want to.' she told him and laughed as he jumped out of the stone tub and ran to a bucket of cold water to spil it over himself with a relieved exclamation.


	36. Chapter 36

Kili was walking around in one of Dales huge public gardens, looking for a special flower. A red rose. He had read somewhere that human woman loved getting red roses from their love interests and he hoped that he might warm up Kaledos heart for him a little. They only spend time together when they were with Kassandra or at their archery lessons and Kili wished to know more about the young warrior. He knew that she did not trust men or any male. Kassandra was very private about it, she only told him that some amazons had made bad experience with males and therefore did not trust them.

Under an old ruin of what seemed to have been a small summer house he found a red rose bush. Taking his time, he inspected the bush looking for the most beautiful flower. As he found it he reached for it and jumped as he heard a loud snap behind him. Kili stung his finger on the roses thorns and hit his head on the remains of the roof.

'Ow - ow! For Durins sake!' he cursed and turned around to meet Filis wide grin.

'What in the name of Durin are you doing, brother?' Fili held his stomach of laughter.

Kili sucked his stung finger and muttered 'Nothing of your business, nosy brother.'

'You used to tell me everything.' Fili put his arm around his little brothers shoulder. 'Its that warrior lady isn´t it? The young and beautiful one, not the two dragon courtladies of aunt Andra.'

'One of the dragons is Kaledos mother.' Kili muttered.

'Then maybe you should get her presents first.' Fili laughed and earned a nudge from his brother.

It took a few seconds before Kili looked at Fili in shock. 'By Durins beard, I really need something to soften the dragon...ehmmm the mother.'

'You could try not calling her dragon for a start.' Fili giggled knowing that Kili had this nickname burned into his brain already. It was inly a matter of time before it would slip. And Fili hoped that he would be there when it happened.

'My king! Orcs have crossed our borders and attacked some merchants! They are taken care off in Dale but the orcs are still inside our territory.' a guard alarmed Thorin.

'Curse that orc filth! Send out 5 dozen axes, tell them to meet me at the gate.' Thorin ordered and made his way to the armoury.

Only a few minutes later the dwarves charged out of Erebors gates. The confrontation with the orcs was brutal and bloody. Bolg was not with them, but it was clear that they tried for Thorins head. The king under the mountain had to defend himself with all force and cut down most of the orcs. As he returned to Erebor he was told that lord Bard had arrived and was talking to Kassandra in the great hall. Still in his armour, Thorin marched towards the great hall to greet lord Bard. As he arrived in the great hall he saw Bard talk to Kassandra. Kassandra had her arms crossed in front of her, while Bard talked to her. Thorin watched Bard who apparently tried to use his charm while talking to the future queen of Erebor. Frowning he moved closer.

'Lord Bard. What brings you here on such a busy day?' Thorin greeted the lord of Dale.

'King Thorin.' Bard bowed politely. 'I have come here to discuss the orc situation with you. I was told you moved out yourself to fight back the orcs who had attacked the merchants. Your queen was so nice to greet me and pleased me with her presence while I was awaiting your arrival.'

Kassandra managed a forced smile. She could not stand the lord of Dale. His obvious interest in her made her feel uneasy around him and she knew that he didn´t like Thorin.

'My king, my lord, if you will excuse me. I am sure you have alot to discuss.' Kassandra bowed and walked out the great hall, feeling the looks of both men on her back.

'You are a lucky dwarf, kind Thorin.' Bard murmured. 'Many men envy you for your queen.'

'You too?' Thorin asked sharply.

Bard laughed. 'I would lie if I would deny it. But who am I fight over a woman with the mighty king under the mountain?' He blinked at Thorin who politely overheard the sarcastic undertone in Bards voice.

'You wanted to talk to me about the orc situation.' Thorin changed the uneasy subject.

'Indeed.' Bard sighed. 'The orcs become more and more bold every day. Their raids come closer to our borders and today they even crossed the border by a mile! We must defend our lands and our people.'

'We already do so.' Thorin stated. 'We should double the patrols. But so far only dwarf patrol have defended our borders. It would be helpful if Dale invested a few soldiers for patrol duty.'

'The men of Laketown and Dale are only few. Most of them are traders and merchants, only few are soldiers and they defend the city itself.' Bard started but was cut short by Thorin.

'So you suggest that the defence of our lands shall lie in the hands of the dwarves of Erebor only?' Thorin growled. 'You have had your share of Erebors treasures, Dale is no poor city. If you lack of soldiers youself then you can still hire mercenaries. Erebor is strong, but I will not risk the lives of my people if nothing comes from yours.'

Bard frowned. He had known that it would be difficult to talk to Thorin about this, especially because the dwarf king was right. It was impossible for the dwarves of Erebor to defend both Erebor and Dale on a longer period.

'I will talk to the council of Dale about hiring mercenaries.' Bard sighed. 'In the meantime I would appreciate Erebors military support.'

'That you have, lord Bard. We do not stand there while the orcs attack our allies.' Thorin stated uneasy, remembering the near war between the men and dwarves before the Battle of the Five Armies.

With a bow, Bard left the great hall and rode back to Dale.

Thorin walked to his chambers, hoping that Kassandra would be there. He loved the fact that he could talk to her about political things. She was a great support to him and he could not be happier to have chosen her a his queen.

On his way, he nearly bumped into Kili who was daydreaming with a stupid looking smile on his face.

'Watch it, nephew.' Thorin grinned. Kassandra had told him about Kilis crush on Kaledo. 'Are you alright?' he asked as no reaction came from Kili.

'She liked the rose.' was all Kili said dreamily.


	37. Chapter 37

'Andra! Watch out!' Hippona yelled as she saw the orc arrow fly over their heads. The four amazons had spend the day on their horses and had visited the remains of Laketown. On their way back they had surprised a few orcs who had ambushed a caravan of traders. Hippona beamed with pride as she saw her daughter Kaledo shot one orc after the other out of her saddle. But the orcs were numerous. Only guiding her horse with her legs, Kassandra slashed out at the orcs with a sword in every hand as they ran out of arrows. Some of the traders managed to fight together with the amazons and after a while the orcs retreated.

The leader of the caravan looked at Kassandra with huge eyes. 'Are you a centaur?' he asked timidly.

Kassandra had to laugh. 'Centaurs are half men, half horse. Do I look like one?'

The trader smiled. 'No, you do not look like one indeed. Thank you and your uhmmm ladies for coming to our aid. I apologise for my men, they are not used to women riding on horsebacks like men and who fight fiercely as you did.' he added with a glance at his fellow traders who looked at the warrior women in awe.

'No need to apologise.' Kassandra smiled warmly. 'What was your destination?'

'Erebor, mylady. We seek for trade with the dwarves. I hear the mines are going well again. The new king under mountain has rebuilt this city faster than we had imagined. He must be a great king.'

'He is indeed a great king. We will accompany you to Erebor, for this is our destination as well.' Kassandra told the astonished trader.

'Now I know who you are! You are the future queen of Erebor! The princess from the south!' the trader exclaimed and wanted to kneel.

'Please! Don´t.' Kassandra kept him from kneeling. 'I am not Erebors queen yet.'

'Andra? Do you even have a wedding dress, yet?' Dis asked as she stroled over the market with her future sister in law.

'No.' Kassandra had to admit. 'The troian delegation has brought white silk and delicate fabric, but I do not know how my wedding dress shall look like. In Troy the bride sews and designs her dress herself.' she added.

'Durins Day comes close. Shall we look at some wedding dresses here to give you an idea?' Dis offered.

'That is a great idea! Thank you, Dis.' Kassandra sighed. She felt totally overstrained when it came to the wedding. 'I like simple dresses, but I know that Thorin would prefer something pompous and rich, worthy of a dwarven queen.' Kassandra sighed again. 'I will look like an exploded chicken won´t I?'

Dis had to laugh. 'Its your dress, you may design it as you wish. Thorin won´t get his eyes off you whatever you will wear.'

'I could design the dress in a simple way and use jewelry to give it some charm.' Kassandra mused. 'The more jewels the better right?' she asked Dis.

'In dwarven ways, yes.' Dis acknowledged. 'But do not forget you are no dwarf.'

'How could I forget. Lif and her entourage remind me of it every day.' Kassandra grumbled. 'Since my ladies and I saved the caravan from orcs she tries to spread rumors about the uncivilized and wild amazons. Riding around in the wild instead of knowing her place by the king's side.' Kassandra quoted Lifs words.

'Don´t bother about that evil twit.' Dis assured her. 'She can try what she wants, she will never destroy the bond you and Thorin share.'

'Thats not what I am worried about.' Kassandra stated quietly. 'I do not want Thorin to lose the support of so many dwarf lords because of his love for me. And he will lose much support when he marries me. Our child will have to bear even more than we do. I do not know if the dwarves would accept an half-dwarf on the throne of Erebor. I would not care if Fili stayed the heir to the throne, he is worthy of it. But Thorin might not accept that his son would be omited because of his mothers blood.'

Dis looked at her sister in law. She knew that Kassandra would do anything to support Thorin. Dis was afraid that Kassandra would leave Thorins side for the sake of his future as a king. If she thought that she was a burden she would sacrifice her love for him immediately and would make place for a dwarven queen. But that would break both their hearts.

'We will think about that when its due.' Dis comforted Kassandra. 'It might be hard for you and Thorin to become a child anyway.' Seing Kassandras surprised look she added. 'Dwarves rarely mix with other races. It might be difficult for you to become pregnant after all.'

'Oh.' Kassandra had no thought about that. She didn´t mind much because she never wanted children before she had met Thorin, but now the reality hit her as hard as a hammer.

'Don't worry, my dear.' Dis smiled warmly. 'See it that way, you and Thorin will have to practise alot.' Dis grinned as she saw Kassandra blush violently.

When they returned to Erebor and walked back to their chambers they heard two people fight. A male and a female voice came out of one of the rooms. Fili leaned against the door rubbing his hands.

'What is going on here?' Dis wanted to know.

'Their first fight.' Fili grinned.

'Whose first fi...NO.' Kassandra understood. 'Why are they fighting, what happened?'

'Well, one of lady Lifs ladies insulted Kaledo. Kaledo punched her right in the face and they started fighting - or at least what Lifs courtlady thinks whats fighting. She bit and scratched while Kaledo just tried to keep her away. That was an amusing sight I tell you. Kili rushed by to support his girl and stepped in between them just as Kaledo swung another punch at her opponent. Lets just say Kili looks like a racoon now.' Fili laughed as he saw Dis and Kassandra mouths open in shock at the news. 'Long story short, the guards managed to seperate the two wildcats and Kili dragged Kaledo to his room to calm her down. He probably thought that she would apologise for hitting him, but as soon as they arrived she started yelling at him for his interference. They are still yelling.'

'Oh for the love of...' Kassandra sighed. As much as she understood Kaledos outburst, she knew that would only bring trouble.

'Thats not funny.' Kili grumbled as he saw Kassandras smirk.

'You really look like a racoon.' Kassandra giggled.

'That stubborn bower.' Kili growled. 'I just wanted to help her for Durins sake!'

'Well, she did not hit you on purpose. And I am sure that she reacts that strongly because she feels guilty for punching you.' Kassandra tried to calm him down.

'You think?' Kilis face brightened up instantly.

'Do you have something to tell me?' Thorin asked Kassandra as soon as they were alone.

'I don´t know, do I?' Kassandra was not in the mood for a fight. She knew that what Kaledo did had been wrong, but there was nothign either of them could do about it now.

'Maybe you can explain to me why a rich gold trader came to me today, thanking me to have sent my horde of female soldiers to his aide?' Thorin asked with a smirk.

Kassandra looked up at him, completely flabbergasted. 'Your horde of what?' Then she realised that the leader of the traders they had met today had probably run into Thorin. 'I can explain that.'

'Yes, I think you should.' Thorins smirk faded. 'What were you thinking riding out there all alone? The orcs have become a dangerous threat.'

'I wasn´t alone, I had a horde of fighting women with me.' Kassandra said dryly. Seing Thorin cock his brow at her she added 'We can take care if ourselves as you know.'

'You are to be my queen. You have no business fighting out there.' Thorin tried to explain.

'But you are allowed to fight and risk the stubborn dwarf head of yours? And I have to stay behind and hope that you come back to me in one piece?' Kassandra snarled.

'Thats not the same...' Thorin was cut off by Kassandras furious interjection.

'How is that not the same? Am I to hide inside this cold mountain while you go out there and fight for your people? You can forget about that, Thorin Oakenshield!' Kassandra growled and left the room. It was not her style to run from a fight, but today she was exhausted and moody. It had been a hard day with too many thoughts torturing her. Kassandra just wanted to be alone. She stormed out to the look-out at Erebors gates and caught the fresh breeze. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm down.

In the meantime Thorin needed an ale. He went to the kitchen and saw Kili sit at the fireplace, his usually happy nephew seemed not happy at all. The other dwarves of the company had gathered around the huge table and were talking quietly. Thorin decided to join Kili by the fire.

It only needed a questioning look from Thorin to make Kili spit out one word. 'Women.'


	38. Chapter 38

'Men.' Kaledo growled.

Kassandra had to grin. 'How many men have you gotten to know to make such a statement?' she teased Kaledo. 'Kili just wanted to support you, Kaledo.'

'I do not need his support. I am capable to fight for my own.' Kaledo stated firmly.

'Kili stood up for you, against his own kin.' Kassandra reminded the hot headed girl. 'You should know that this means alot with dwarves.'

Kaledo opened her mouth to disagree, but then closed it again. She looked unsure.

'I like him. I like him alot.' she stuttered. 'But I have never even really talked to a man before, I do not know what to do...or say.'

'Talk to him like you would talk to me or any other woman.' Kassandra smiled. 'Just be yourself.'

'Orcs! In the mountain!' the guards yelled.

A pack of orcs had found their way into the mountain through a crack in the mines. Now they were swarming the tunnels, attacking the miners and few guards. Thorin, Dwalin, Fili and Kili rushed down to fight them back, but they had already disperced throught the whole mountain.

'Sound the alarm!' Dwalin yelled at the gate guards who reacted instantly. The gates were closed and the dwarves of Erebor who could not fight were told to lock themselves in their homes.

'We have to close the crack in the mines or more orcs will enter the mountain!' Fili exclaimed.

Thorin knew he was right, but there was no time.

'We need guards at the crack, we will close it later.' Thorin decided.

The hunt for the orcs took hours and nobody was sure if they had killed all of the intruders. Thorin had lost count of how many orcs died under Orcrists blows. He turned to look how his nephews were doing as he saw a giant orc swinging his blade at Kili from behind. Before the orc could hit his nephews back he was pierced in the eye by an arrow. Thorin watched as the young amazon, Kaledo, charged the orcs and took a stand beside Kili. Thorin worried about Kassandra, but at the same time he knew that she would give the orcs a fight they would never expect.

At the same time Kassandra and Daenera fought the orcs which had managed to make it to the royal quarters. Hippona had left to search for her daughter, Kassandra worried deeply about the two. Suddenly she heard a high pitched scream out of one of the room and ran towards the source as fast as she could. An orc had entered Lifs room and pointed his sword at her throat. Without thinking Kassandra launched at him and pushed him away from his victim. The orc made the mistake of underestimating the woman in front of him and was killed by Kassandras daggers within the minute. Panting, Kassandra turned to Lif.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

Lif only looked at her with a dark expression on her face. 'You saved me.' she uttered. 'That was a mistake.'

Kassandra shook her head in dismay and turned around. A part of her wished that she had let the orc kill the blonde dwarf lady. But then again, Kassandra was a good person and she would stand up for any living soul who needed her help. Feeling a cold shiver down her spine Kassandra turned around and saw a small dagger in Lifs hand. Lif looked unsure of what to do.

'Did you plan of ramming that thing in my back?' Kassandra asked her menacingly.

'N...no.' Lif lied. 'How dare you accuse me of that?'

Kassandra frowned and moved closer to the female dwarf. 'You are a coward and you are a poor excuse for a dwarf. If you ever try to threaten my life or the life of any of my friends or family I will hunt you down and then your burned eyebrows will be your smallest worry.'

'How dare you threaten me, you...you wench!' Lif whispered. 'You do not belong here. You never have. King Thorin will realise that sooner or later.'

Kassandra was about to answer as Dis stormed in. 'There you are! Come with me, Andra. We should lock ourselves in our rooms. There we are safe.' Looking at Lif she only frowned and snapped at her. 'You stay here.'

Kassandra and Dis left the room feeling Lifs burning gaze on their backs.

Out on the corridor, Kassandra stopped. 'I cannot leave, I have to fight.'

Sighing Dis took Kassandras hand. 'I know you feel the need to contribute something. But Thorin could not concentrate if he knew you were fighting here as well. I know this is much to ask, but please come with me.' her face lightened up as she had an idea. 'We will go to the infirmary. There we can be useful.'

'My courtladies are out there fighting, I will not leave them here.' Kassandra stated firmly. 'I will follow you to the infirmary as soon as I have found them.'

Nodding Dis made her way to the infirmary while Kassandra went to look for her loyal amazons. She found Daenera kneeling over Hippona at the entrance of the mines. Hippona had a deep gash in her side and was unconscious. Together they picked up the wounded warrior and carried her to the infirmary.

'Report!' Thorin ordered the guard. The majority of the orcs was slain by now and only a few wandered through the mountain in search for means of escape.

'Two dozen dead, most of them civilians, my king. Miners are working on the crack in the mine, closing it. Many of the miners are wounded.' the guard hesitated with his next report. 'One of the amazons was badly injured, my king.'

Thorin felt his heart freeze. 'Who?' he managed to ask.

'I am sorry my king, I do not know. She is in the infirmary.' the guard had to step aside to not be run over by Thorin who rushed to the infirmary as fast as he could.

Oin worked as hard as he could. He was happy about Dis and Kassandras help, the infirmary was swarming with injured dwarves. Many of them had to lay down on the ground because of the lack of beds. Kassandra had send a messenger to Dale, asking for some additional healers, but it would take some time till they came. She was tending to an elderly dwarf as Thorin came rushing into the infirmary, Kaledo was right behind him. Kassandra caught Kaledos gaze and pointed to a bed at the end of the infirmary. Kaledo pushed past Thorin and rushed to her mothers side. Kassandra could see the relief in Thorins face as he saw her, but concentrated on her patient.

Thorin was relieved to see Kassandra unharmed. Since she was busy he turned to tend to his duties. He went down to the mines to examine the closing of the crack and ordered the mines to be closed down for a week for the miners to recover from that vile attack. The gates of Erebor were only opened to let in the healers from Dale, they would remain closed until the last orc was found and killed. Thorin returned to his room at sunrise, exhausted and worried. He had not heard a word from Kassandra, yet. He figured that she would still be in the infirmary and was surprised to find her curled up in his bed. Thorin figured that she was asleep, but as he came closer he saw her shoulders shake. Shocked, he realised that she was crying.

'My love, what is it?' he took her in his arms for comfort.

'Hippona.' Kassandra cried softly. 'She is dead.'

The next days were hard ones for the Durin dwarves. Kili had not seen Kaledo since the death of her mother. The young amazon had locked herself in her room, letting nobody in. She blamed herself for her mothers death and grieved deeply. Kassandra also grieved for the loss of her friend.

'I asked her to come. She died in the dark, far away from her home and all of that because of me.' Kassandra was inconsolable.

'She did her duty, Andra.' Daenera tried to comfort her. 'She was a warrior and she fought bravely. She died honorably.'

'Have you spoken to Kaledo?' Kassandra asked.

Daenera shook her head. 'She lets nobody enter her room. I have tried, but she grieves deeply. The young dwarf, Kili, he sat in front of her door for hours, but she does not want to see him. I am afraid that she blames herself because she has not been at her mothers side as she died.'

Kassandra burried her face in her hands. Thorin was busy, he had send out patrols to search the mountain for more gaps and cracks and he helped the miners close them with his own hands. Both were so tired in the evenings that they barely made it to bed before falling asleep in each others arms.

It was one month till Durins day.


	39. Chapter 39

'Open the door! Now!' Fili hammered his fist against Kaledos door. 'I´ll knock down the door if you don´t open it, woman!' he yelled. He honestly thought he would have to get an axe to cut down the door as he heard the key being turned around from the inside. Surprised he opened the door.

Kaledo sat on the bed. She was more pale than usual and she had dark rings under her eyes. Fili could tell that had not eaten or slept for days. Slowly he approached her.

'How are you?' he asked quietly.

'My mother is dead. How do you think I am?' Kaledo answered bitterly.

Fili sat down beside her. 'My brother worries about you.' he told her. 'He camped outside of your door every day.'

'I do not want to see him.' kaledo muttered.

'Why?' Fili did not understand.

'I was fighting at his side as my mother died. Alone. I should have been with her and not with Kili.'

Fili looked at her with big eyes. 'You saved Kilis life. If you had been at your mothers side you could both be dead now.'

'I wish I was. I am alone now. My mother is gone.' Kaledo said sadly.

Sympathy for the young woman filled Filis heart but he knew that sympathy would not work with her. Instead he took a deep breath and took her arm. 'Many dwarves were killed. Most of them had family, husbands, wives, sons, daughters...you are not the only one who lost a loved one. Your mother would not want you to throw away your life in your grief. You are not alone. Wishing you were dead is egoistic and stupid. There are so many people here who love you and worry about you. Kassandra, Daenera, Kili only to name a few. They are worried sick. And about Kili...his heart would break if he knew that you blame him for your misery.'

Kaledo looked at him in shock 'I do not blame Kili.' she whispered. 'I blame only myself. I let my love to Kili get stronger than the love for my mother.'

Deep inside Fili cheered. She had just said that she loved Kili!

'That is not true. You are not to blame for your mothers death. She died like a warrior, in battle. You should be proud of her.' With these words Fili stood up and moved to the door. At the door he turned around.

'Please speak to Kili.'

The gates of Erebor were opened again after a week. No orcs had survived the hunt and the dwarves of Erebor started to live their lives again. The mines reopened and the trade was reanimated.

The preparation for the coronation started, as well as for the royal wedding. The coronation would take place in the throne room, but Thorin decided to have the wedding outside, in the sun. He sincerely hoped that it would not rain that day.

The guest list was as long as Erebor was high, all of them were coming. All the lords of men, elves and dwarves had accepted the invitation. The feast would probably last a week. Even king Thranduil had accepted the invitation, a fact that made Thorin wonder, for their relationship was not the best since the Battle of the Five Armies. Musing, Thorin walked to the look out at Erebors gates and was surprised to find Kassandra there. The wind played with her long hair and she had closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Smiling, Thorin put his arms around her and held her tight. He did not care that the guards were watching them. Kassandra leaned into his embrace, relishing his touch. It had been a hard week. Kaledo had finally come out of her room and to Kilis relief she had rushed into his arms for comfort. The young woman had told Kassandra that Fili was the one who had talked sense into her and Kassandra thought once again that Fili would make a great king someday. She had pushed the thought of her and Thorin ever having children far away to the back of her head.

Lif had avoided Kassandra the whole week, a fact that made Kassandra feel uneasy. That blonde little twit was planning something. Kassandra had told nobody about her encounter with Lif as she had rescued her from the orc. She did not want to worry Thorin or Dis even more, they had enough on their minds.

'Dis tells me that you worry about your wedding dress.' Thorin smirked.

Kassandra sighed, she had totally forgotten that she still had to design it. 'What would you like?' she asked Thorin.

Thorin grinned. 'I have something in mind, but I would never allow other men to see you like that.'

Kassandra gave him a playful pinch. At the same time she felt her stomach twitch, they had not made love for over a week now and Kassandra missed it. Smiling seductively she turned in Thorins arms. Unseen by the guards she pressed her hips against Thorins body.

'What are you doing, woman?' Thorin growled, closing his eyes to keep his blood from boiling over.

'I missed you.' Kassandra whispered and lay her forehead against his. Before Thorin could answer the guards sounded the alarm.

'Orcs! At the eastern border!'

Cursing, Thorin ran down to get his weapons and armor and only a few minutes later, Kassandra watched him and a group of heavily armed dwarves charge the intruders.

Thorin returned to Erebor with all the dwarves that had attacked the orcs with him. The guards at the gates cheered at their arrival and hailed their king. Thorin lifted Orcrist and relished in his peoples admiration for a few seconds. He patted the soldiers on the shoulders that had charged out with him and released them to their familes. He himself rushed to his chambers. The adrenalin of the battle was still in his blood and he longed for Kassandra and her touch. He found her asleep on his bed, a book laying beside her. She was dressed in a silken nightgown which showed more than it hid from her body. As the door closed Kassandra awoke and stared at Thorin who was standing in front of her still in his armor. She could see the need in his eyes and understood. Their lips met in a passionate and heavy kiss. Thorin grabbed Kassandras behind and pulled her close, never breaking the kiss. Kassandra moved her hands through his mane and over his face, stroking his beard. Then she started to remove his armor. With a shatter it fell to the ground while Kassandra worked on Thorins tunic. Hungrily Thorins tongue explored Kassandras mouth and made her moan with pleasure. Thorins boots, tunic and trousers dropped to the floor and Kassandras hands wandered down Thorins strong muscular body. With a deep growl Thorin grabbed Kassandras nightgown and teared it from her body. Completey ripped it landed beside Thorins clothes on the floor. Thorins lips trailed down her jaw, her neck and her shoulders, nibbling and biting. As his lips closed over her breasts Kassandra let out a deep moan and arched her back to meet Thorins lips. Thorin pressed Kassandra into the matress with his weight, his hands gliding down her side. Kassandra wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close for a passionate and rough kiss. Thorin could not wait any longer. With a strong thrust he pushed himself deep into Kassandras warmth. Kassandra cried out in desire, her hands buried in his long hair. With hard and rough thrusts Thorin pumped into Kassandra causing her to moan loudly.

'Gods, Thorin, you´re driving me insane!`Kassandra whispered.

Her words almost made Thorin come too early. Growling he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall behind the bed. Kassandra protested as the cold wall met her back but her protest turned into small cries of pleasure as Thorin continued thrusting into her with quickening pace. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck Kassandra was close to climax.

'Thorin...oh Gods!' she panted as she came in Thorins arms. As she tightened around him Thorin also came with a loud groan. Both collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air. Kassandra lay on top of Thorin and snuggled into his chest. After a while as their heartbeats had slowed down she started moving again and felt Thorin twitch inside of her. Groaning and half asleep Thorin looked at her.

'What are you doing, woman?' he croaked.

Smiling Kassandra started to move her hips and started trailing kissed up Thorins chest, over his neck and to his ears.

'I catch up what we missed the last week.' she whispered into his ear making him hard instantly. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and they made love totally melting into each other.

The next morning both slept far into the day.


	40. Chapter 40

'Andra! Its perfect!' Dis exclaimed as she saw her future sister in law in her wedding dress.

The white dress was floating down Kassandras slender body, underlining her soft curves. Fine lace covered her arms and the cutout left enough space for a sparkling necklace. The cutout, the seams and the shoulders were lined with white fur. Around the waist lay a fine mithril belt with a fluent transition to the voluminous skirt.

It had taken Kassandra two weeks to sew that dress. Daenera and Kaledo already worried what kept Kassandra locked up in her room every day. Kaledo was feeling better since the funeral of her mother. Hippona was burned on a huge pyre in all military honors, as amazon tradition demanded. Only the amazons, Thorin and his nephews had accompanied her on her last path to the afterlife. Kili had held Kaledos hand through the whole funeral. Daenera had told Kaledo that her mother had really liked the young dwarf and that she held high respect for him because he had taught her daughter how to use a bow. The knowledge that Hippona had given them her blessing lifted a heavy stone from Kaledos heart.

While Kassandra had been occupied with her wedding and Kaledo spending more time with Kili, Daenera had asked Dwalin if she might join the cities guard. After a test training in which Daenera had almost sliced Dwalins family jewels she was accepted into the guard. A strong friendship build up between her and Dwalin, although it was only platonic.

It was still one week to Durins Day.

Gandalf the Grey arrived five days before the coronation. King Thranduil and the elves of Mirkwood would also arrive that day and Gandalf felt he had to be there. He had already spotted the elven delegation from afar. King Thranduil, prince Legolas, Tauriel and a few elven nobles headed towards Erebor. Why Thranduil had decided to visit Erebor that early, Gandalf did not know. He was sure Thorin did not like having the elves around that long either. Musing, Gandal walked through Erebors gates. There were things going on in the world that were even unknown to nosy wizards.

'Gandalf!' Thorin was happy to see his wise friend as he entered the throne room.

'King under the mountain.' Gandalf smiled warmly and bowed. 'You have done remarkably well! The city looks as if no dragon had ever lived in it. Erebors new found greatness is already known in all Middle Earth.'

Gandalf did not exaggerate. Word had spread fast that Erebor had regained its wealth and power. The grey wizard hoped that Thorin would use his regained power wisely.

'Where is the lovely queen under the mountain?' Gandalf asked Thorin with a smirk.

Thorin sighed. 'Kassandra and Dis are busy with wedding plans. I haven´t seen them all day.'

Gandalf laughed. 'I heard you plan to wed outside in the sunlight?'

Thorin nodded. 'I prevent the sun to touch my beloved wife's skin every day. The least I can do is give her a wedding outside the cold and shady mountain.'

'King Thorin!' A guard came rushing in and kneeled before the throne. 'The elven delegation has arrived. King Thranduil wishes to speak to you and the queen.'

Thorin frowned. The elven king already made demands. Clenching his teeth he ordered the guard to get Kassandra and to guide the elven king to the throne room. Gandalf sighed - that would get interesting.

Kassandra arrived in the throne room the same moment king Thranduil entered. Elegant as ever the elven king walked up to the throne and bowed in head in respect.

'King Thranduil.' Thorin greeted his opponent coldly. 'Welcome in Erebor.'

Kassandra bowed her head to greet Thranduil and took her place beside Thorins throne.

'You might wonder why I decided to honor you with our visit that early?' Thranduil smirked.

Thorin frowned and bit his tongue.

'We are honored of your visit, king Thranduil and I am sure that your early visit will give you the chance to get a picture of the greatness of Erebor and its inhabitants.' Kassandra said quietly.

Thranduil smiled. Thorin had chosen his wife wisely. Although Thranduil could still not understand what the princess saw in the the arrogant dwarf king he saw the love between the two and sighed.

'I have something I want to give to you, king under the mountain. Lets say its a...premature wedding gift.' Thranduil smiled and handed a small box to Thorin.

Thorin took the box out of the elven kings hand and eyed it. As he opened it he was happy that he was already sitting on his throne. In the box, on a velvet cushion lay the heirlom of his house - the Arkenstone!

Astonished he looked at Thranduil who could not fight a smirk.

'What...' Thorin was speechless.

'This is a gift to the new king and queen of Erebor from the elves of Mirkwood to their wedding. The Arkenstone belongs to Erebor and I will not keep it from you any longer.' Thranduil stated.

Kassandra caught her breath first and bowed deeply to the elven king. Then she hesitated and walked over to him taking Thranduil into her arms. She knew it was against the protocol, but she didn´t care.

'Thank you.' she whispered.

Thranduil smiled warmly at her. 'Your mother was right. She always said that we should follow our hearts. I had forgotten that.'

Thorin was still speechless. The despised elven king had given him back the Arkenstone and now the future queen was actually hugging him. Thorin felt like close to a stroke. Like in trance he stood up and walked to Thranduil. As he reached the elven king he reached out his hand which Thranduil gladly took. No words were spoken between the two kings. But at this moment a new alliance was born.

'You cannot be serious!' Lifs father paced up and down in Dains tent. Dain and the dwarves of the Iron Hills were one day away from Erebor. 'Thorin, king under the mountain, will marry this southern princess and bring shame over Durins blood! How can you approve of this?'

Dain sighed. He disliked Lifs father strongly, but to his dismay that old-fashioned dwarf lord had a strong entourage. Although the dwarf kings of the seven dwarf kingdoms stood behind Thorin and his marriage plans there were many lords who swore never to accept a princess from the south on Erebors throne. Lif herself was still in Erebor and Dain hoped that she did not cause too much mayhem.

'My cousin will marry who ever he choses.' Dain said quietly. 'The warrior princess from the south has given her blood for Erebor, that is more than you gave.' he added sharply, knowing that nobody of Lifs family had fought in the Battle of the Five Armies. 'And now leave me, I will not discuss this private matter with you.'

Cursing, Lifs father left Dains tent. Dains sighed heavily. He had to talk to Thorin about this.

The next evening the dwarves of the Iron Hills reached Erebor. Thorin was happy about his cousins arrival and invited him to his chambers for an ale. Dain took the opportunity to talk to Thorin about the small circle of enemies inside the dwarf kingdoms.

'Lady Lifs father is the leader of the party against your marriage politics.' Dain told Thorin. 'He will be there on your wedding day and I fear for the worst. He and his awful daughter might completely ruin this day for you.'

Thorin frowned. 'I will take care off that, don´t worry.'


	41. Chapter 41

It was the day before the coronation and the last lords had arrived.

Kassandra stood on the out-look and glanced down onto the thousands of tents on the plain between Erebor and Dale. She was beginning to feel nervous. Her mother, the queen of Troy, joined her daughter on the look-out.

'Are you happy?' she asked her daughter.

'Since when do you care?' Kassandra answered dryly. Their relationship was still a bad one. Only sense of duty and their blood bonded them.

'All I have done in the past was for your good.' Catarina sighed. 'One day, when you have own children, you will understand.'

Kassandra only snorted. She have never forgiven her mother for the forced marriage at the age of 15. But tomorrow she would marry her true love and there was no time to linger in the past.

'I am happy. I've never been that happy ever.' Kassandra smiled. Life was good.

Durins Day started grey and rainy. Thorin paced on the look-out. That cursed weather! There was no way they could get married when it was raining like that. Muttering Thorin walked down the stairs to the great hall, he had to find Kassandra and tell her the bad news. On his was to the royal chambers her ran into Gandalf.

'Where are you rushing off to?' the grey wizard smirked. 'You can´t see the bride before the wedding, its bad luck.' he blinked at Thorin.

'I have to tell her that we have to get married inside the mountain.' Thorin said sadly. 'Its pouring down rain out there.'

Gandalf grinned from one ear to the other. 'Are you sure that its raining, Thorin Oakenshield?'

'Of course I am sure, I was standing right out there and I saw...' Thorin stopped mitsentence. The look in the wizards face was just too familiar. 'Gandalf what did you do?'

'Why don´t we take a look again?' Gandalf stated calmly and walked back to the look-out with Thorin.

As they arrived Thorin had to grin. The wet ground was already drying from the sun that shined bright and clear from the sky. No cloud was in sight.

'I thought you didn´t control the weather of the world, Gandalf?' Thorin smiled, remembering the rainy day when they had been on their journey from the Shire to Erebor.

Gandalf only smiled mysteriously. 'Bilbo Baggins has arrived by the way. He had a few things to settle back at the Shire, but he made it in time. A dreadful woman that aunt of his.' he muttered.

'Do you look handsome.' Bilbo grinned as he entered Thorins room. The dwarf king stood in front of the mirror in a stunning blue tunic and a fur gown that matched his hair. A sparkling mithril belt and his mithril armor covered his muscular body like a second skin.

Thorin turned around and embraced the halfling warmly.

'Thank Durin you made it. It would not have been the same without you.' Thorin said honestly.

'I am happy I made it, too. I would not miss this for the world.' Bilbo smiled. 'Aren´t you missing something?' he asked pointing to Thorins head.

'I will not wear a crown at the wedding.' Thorin explained. 'We will not marry as the king and queen of Erebor, but as two people who love each other more than anything in the world.'

The additional reason why neither of them would wear a crown was a secret Thorin had kept from everyone, except Balin. Thorin had forged two new crowns, one for him and one for Kassandra. He had divided the Arkenstone in two parts and had set them onto the crowns as centerpieces. It was a sign of their right to rule as well as a sign to everyone that the queen of Erebor would rule as a equal at his side.

Bilbo smiled at the king. 'Are you nervous?'

'No, should I be?' Thorin looked surprised.

'Well, you marry the love of your life. Its a special day.' Bilbo smirked.

Thorin frowned. 'Great. Now I am nervous.'

'By Mahal you look beautiful!' Dis, Daenera, Kaledo and Catarina looked in awe at Kassandra.

Kassandra wore the beautiful wedding dress with the white fur, a huge gem necklace in the color matching Thorins tunic and matching earrings. The mithril belt sparkled on her waist and mithril bracelets graced her wrists. A lucent veil would cover her face for the walk up the aisle. Her hair was pinned up so that her face was free and cascaded down her back like a drak brown waterfall. Kassandra looked at her reflection in the mirror and barely recognised herself. Taking a deep breath she reached for the bouquet of roses.

'I hope I will look that beautiful when I get married.' Kaledo sighed.

With huge eyes, all women turned at the smiling young amazon.

The sun shined warm and bright on the wedding party. Gandalf stood in the center of the decorated circle and the guests had been seated in a half circle around the altar. Everyone was there. Queen Catarina, Lord Dain, lady Dis, King Thranduil, prince Legolas, lord Elrond, lady Arwen, lady Galadriel, lord Celeborn, lord Bard, Beorn, the steward of Gondor, king Thengel of Rohan and of course all the dwarves of the company which set out to reclaim Erebor sat in the front rows. Thorin stood in front of Gandalf and had to use his complete will power not to pace nervously. Bilbo stood beside Gandalf holding the wedding bands. He smirked as he watched the usually proud and confident dwarf king breath nervously. Bilbo was curious how Kassandra would look like. He had not seen her since the Battle of the Five Armies. As he saw a figure clad in white at the end of the aisle he nearly fainted.

'Arise for the bride!' Gandalf exclaimed and the wedding party stood up from their seats to welcome Kassandra. A whisper went through the crowd as the troian princess walked up to her future husband. Thorin gathered all his courage and turned around. In all his life he had never seen someone or something more beautiful. He felt like his heart had stopped beating.

Kassandra walked up the aisle, thankful for her veil. Her knees felt like jelly and she had to concentrate on not stumbling. She hated being the center of attention, but today she strangely liked it. She felt Thorins gaze upon her and met his eyes. All she could see in Thorins blue eyes was endless love and she had to fight the tears which filled her own eyes. As she arrived at the altar Thorin lifted the veil over her head and smiled as he saw the light blush on Kassandras cheeks. Taking each others hands they turned to Gandalf and the wedding party took their seats.

'We are gathered here today to to join this dwarf and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. Not only do two souls bond here today, but also two worlds. May the power which grows out of this love enlighten all of Middle Earth.' Gandalf turned to Bilbo for the rings. The halfling proudly stepped forward and handed them to Kassandra and Thorin. Smiling they exchanged the rings. 'By the power invested in me by the Valar, I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.' Gandalf ended and watched as Thorin and Kassandra kissed shyly. The wedding party cheered and applauded, everyone was sharing the married couple's joy.

Thorin and Kassandra were beaming with joy and happiness.

'Now all the single ladies please gather in front of the altar.' Gandalf shouted joyfully.

Kassandra grinned as she saw Daenera push Kaledo up to the crowd of women. Turning her back to them she remembered where Kaledo was standing and managed to throw the bouquet of flowers right into the young amazons arms who stared down at the flowers in her hands in shock. The crowd cheered and Fili patted Kili shoulders nearly knocking him over.


	42. Chapter 42

After the ceremony, Thorin and Kassandra retreated into a tent for some privacy. Happily they kissed and enjoyed each others company without everyones eyes on them.

'Well...that went well.' Thorin grinned.

Kassandra cuddled into Thorins arms and sighed happily. 'The happiest day of my life...thank you.'

Thorin felt his heart melt and kissed her softly. 'And hopefully there are many more to come.'

'I could have sworn that Lif had planned something to ruin the wedding. I am surprised you did not ban her from the wedding.' Kassandra was curious. She knew that Thorin had somehow pursuaded her not to intervene.

'Oh, that was just a little threat.' Thorin smirked. 'I had a talk with our lady Lif. I told her that if I heard one peep out of her during the whole day I would make her father and herself work in the mines of Erebor for the rest of their lives.'

Kassandra nearly choked on her breath. 'Thorin Oakenshield, you manage to surprise me every day.' Looking in his eyes, Kassandra could guess that he had another surprise coming. But she did not want to ruin it by asking so she just cuddled back into her husbands arms.

'Our uncle is married...I still can't believe it. He has grown up.' Fili laughed and looked at his awfully silent younger brother. 'And whats up with you?'

'Nothing.' Kili said in defence.

'You are freaking out because Kaledo caught the flower bouquet aren't you?' Fili grinned. 'Well, I guess you'll definetly have to marry her now.'

'Oh shut up.' Kili snapped but could not resist to grin himself.

Dis joined them on their way back to Erebor. Walking in the middle she linked her arms with her two sons. It was a beautiful day and there was even more to come.

'When Andra and uncle have children WE will be uncles.' Kili mused and cheered. 'Uncle Fili and uncle Kili. I can´t wait! I'll tell them everything about pranks and any kind of mischief.'

'What about a bet? Will they first get a boy or a girl?' Fili asked.

'I hope its a girl. Girls are sooooooo cute.' Kili earned a shocked look from his brother. 'What?'

The coronation was the most awaited ceremony in ages for the dwarves of Middle Earth. With king Thorin, a mighty and powerful king would arise and strengthen the dwarve's status. Most of the dwarf lords eyed Thorins queen suspiciously, but nobody dared to cause an insurrection that day.

Thorin kneeled in front of Gandalf who smiled at the sight of the crown with the Arkenstone centerpiece. Kassandra stood beside the throne and was more than surprised as Thorin reached out for her and gestured her to kneel beside him. A quiet murmur went through the present royals and lords. Kassandra took Thorins hand and kneeled down at his side.

With a ceremonial motion Gandalf set the crown on Thorins and Kassandras heads. Kassandras eyes widened as she recognised the Arkenstone forged into the crowns. A brilliant move of Thorin and a clear sign to all the dwarf lords. Kassandra was the rightful queen of Erebor and that Arkenstone crown made it visible to every being in the throne room and beyond. Smiling, the royal couple stood up and turned around. At the sight of the Arkenstone crowns the present royals and lords gasped at first, but as Dain and Thranduil started to applaud and cheer loudly the throne room exploded with jubilance.

Now, the feast could begin.

The wedding and coronation feast was the biggest and most joyful celebration Middle Earth had witnessed in a long time. Gandalf had opened the feast with a huge firework, the dragon rocket he had left behind, in wise prevision. Thorin and Kassandra had shook so many hands that they felt dizzy and were happy to sit down to eat. Bombur had prepared a magnificent dinner, meat, bread, honey, ale and mead as far as the eye could see. He had even thought of serving green food for the elves. Erebors guests were happily eating and drinking till they could not move anymore. After dinner the celebration opened up and music filled Erebors halls. Kassandra left Thorins side to greet some of the guest and friends. Laughing she hugged Lady Arwen who had smiled at her friends happiness all evening.

'Arwen, its so good to see you again!' Kassandra said warmly and hugged Arwen tight.

'Its good to see you, too.' Arwen smiled. 'You look so happy.'

'I am happy.' Kassandra sighed. She felt like in a dream. 'I have seen a handsome young man at your side today. Who is the lucky man?'

Arwen smiled dreamily. 'Estel? He is a ranger from the North. He grew up in Rivendell.'

'Estel? The son of Arathorn and the next king of Gondor?' Kassandra asked. 'Also known as Aragorn?'

Arwen nodded. Kassandra looked over to the young man and smiled as he turned away shyly.

'Forgive my curiosity, my dear. But how is life beneath the mountain?' Arwen asked Kassandra. 'How can you bear never seeing the sunlight or catching a breeze of fresh air? I could never live like that.'

'That may sound awfully corny, but Thorin is my sun.' Kassandra grinned. 'And I go outside as much as I can. Either I walk to Dale or I go horseback riding with my courtladies.' Kassandra felt a sting as she remembered Hippona. 'I have gotten used to the mountains coldness and darkness I guess.'

'Love makes people endure alot.' Arwen frowned. 'I hope that will never change between you and Thorin.'

Kassandra looked at her friend closely. 'Have you foreseen something?'

Arwen laughed, which sounded like many small ringing bells. 'My father is the elf with the foresight. And he has given you and Thorin his blessing. Although he still does not understand how you could fall in love with the -as father sometimes calls him - the insufferably proud and arrogant dwarf king under the mountain.' Arwen giggled.

Kassandra had to smile. 'Thorin is the best husband I could ever dream of. Behind his fassade of pride and arrogance lies an honorable and warm dwarf, with a good heart. Gods, Arwen, I love him so much.' Kassandra sighed.

'I am so happy for you.' Arwen sighed. 'I hope I will be where you are today someday.'

Risking another glance at Estel, Kassandra smiled and took Arwens hand. 'I am sure you will get there faster than you think.'

Thorin could not turn away his gaze from his wife. Kassandra was talking to lord Elronds daughter, who was known as one of the most beautiful women in Middle Earth. Thorin mentally shook his head. For him Kassandra outshone the elven princess by far.

'Are you dreaming, brother?' Dis sat down beside him and smiled.

'I am not sure. This day is so perfect that I might be dreaming after all.' Thorin sighed. 'We did it, sister. Erebor is reclaimed and its glory restored. And I am married to the most beautiful and lovely woman in Middle Earth.'

Dis grinned. She had never seen her brother that much in peace with himself. The look on Thorins face reminded her of her son, Kili. Kili had almost fainted as he had layed eyes on Kaledo in her beautiful dress. The young amazon had chosen a dress of a deep red color and matching jewels - it was Kassandras influence that Kaledo had managed to grow into the girly things in life. A year ago Kaledo would have never thought of even wearing a dress.

The music started and the first couples gathered on the dancefloor. Kassandra parted from Arwen who was lead to the dancefloor by Estel and returned to her husband. On her way she snatched Fili and linked arms with him.

'Dance with your mother, nephew.' she grinned and watched as Fili and Dis whirled to the dancefloor. 'And you...' she turned to Thorin and smiled. 'May I have the honor of the first dance with my husband and king?'

'How could I ever deny a wish from my beloved queen and wife.' Thorin grinned and they moved over to the other couples already swarming the dancefloor. Out of the corner of her eye, Kassandra saw her mother dance with king Thranduil. Both looked quite attired in each other.

'Where is Kili?' Thorin had not seen his nephew for some time now.

Kassandra looked for Kaledo. The young woman was nowhere to be seen. 'I don´t know. Kaledo is gone, too.'

'Nice.' Thorin grinned as Kassandra gave him a slight punch on the arm. 'Ouch, what was that for?'

'Get your thoughts out of the gutter. They are certainly just talking somewhere in private.' Kassandra could not help but also grin.

Thorin nuzzled her ear and whispered. 'Just like we will be talking too, after all this is over.'


	43. Chapter 43

**Last chapter! *sniff sniff***

**My first fanfic is complete, thank you so much for the reviews and for reading!**

'I don´t feel well.' Kaledo sighed as Kassandra and Daenera picked her up for their daily weapons training. The coronation had been two months ago and Erebor was back to daily business. The orc raids had diminished, but they still attacked the trade routes a few times a week. Dale and Erebor had found a way to defend the traders and merchants by sharing the responsibility of the patrols. Daenera wanted Kaledo to join the city guard, like she did, but Kaledo was in bad shape lately. She was pale and didn´t have much appetite.

'You should go and see Oin.' Kassandra was worried. 'This isn´t normal.'

'I am fine. I probably just ate something bad.' Kaledo assured her.

Daenera and Kassandra made their way to their horses to train outside of the mountain and Kaledo went back to her room. Before she reached it she ran into lady Lif. Kaledo wondered what the dwarf lady was still doing here. As she saw her walk towards her she sighed mentally.

'Well well...the kings nephews bed bunny.' Lif snarled.

Kaledo wanted to retort but felt sick instantly. Without a word she leaned forward and threw up right in front of Lifs feet.

'Oh my goodness, are you alright? We should not have left you here!' Kassandra and Daenera were worried sick about Kaledo. As soon as they heard they rushed to the infirmary.

'Its nothing, I feel better already.' Kaledo murmured.

Kassandra did have to laugh as she heard that Kaledo practically threw up on lady Lifs feet. Lif had taken precautions to leave Erebor for good. Apparently, after the burned off eyebrows, being thrown up upon was too much and that did it. Kassandra smirked. If she had known she would have tried that months ago.

'Kali!' the door opened with a loud bang and Kili rushed in making everybody jump. 'Are you ok? What happened?'

'I am fine.' Kaledo rolled her eyes. All the attention annoyed her.

'If you were fine you would not be laying here, whats wrong?' Kili looked at Oin who joined the group.

'Everything is fine, laddie.' Oin smirked. 'You both just might want to get some sleep in the next months, because in about seven months you can forget about that.'

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

'Congratulations! Kili and Kaledo you are pregnant!'

'He fainted?' Thorin asked as he heard the news. His nephew had been shortly knocked out by the news and Kaledo would also have fainted if she hadn´t been already lying in a bed.

'Thats what you chose to keep in mind?' Kassandra criticized and smirked. 'I tell you that Kili will be a father and you only heard the fainted part?'

Thorin had to sit down. Kili would be a father. Kili. Little Kili. At the thought of little dwarflings running around in Erebor causing one mischief after the other like their father did when he was young Thorin felt a headache rising up. But nevertheless he could not have been happier for his nephew.

Smiling, Kassandra sat on his lap. 'I am so happy for those two.'

'I am, too.' Thorin smiled. 'But shouldn´t they get married, now that Kaledo is with child?'

'They talked about it, Kaledo does not want to marry before the child is born. She fears that Kili would only marry her because of the pregnancy.' Kassandra sighed. 'Kili agreed to get married after the child is born.'

Thorin nodded. He looked at his wife and saw a distressed look in her face. 'What is it, my love?'

Kassandra sighed. 'Its nothing. Its just...I am happy for the two, but its hard to witness them getting pregnant that fast and I...' she could not finish the sentence.

Thorin took his wife's face in his hands and kissed her softly. 'We will have our child one day, too. First a boy for the throne of Erebor and a girl for the throne of Troy. Our children will rule the world.' he added laughing and was relieved as he saw his wife smile amused. 'And even if we should remain childless, believe me, with Kilis children we will have more than enough on our hands.'

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kassandra stood up and opened and came back with a small package.

'A messenger from Dain. He gave me this and said that it is a wedding present from his lord.' Kassandra looked at her husband with a confused look. 'He already gave us his wedding present.'

Thorin frowned, he had no idea what Dain had send them. 'Lets open it, then.'

They opened the small wooden box and looked down to see the tip of an arrow inside. At first both looked at each other in confusion, but then Thorin began to grin like a maniac.

'Don´t you remember what this is?' he asked his wife. Kassandra shook her head. 'Don´t you remember how your brave and courageous husband saved you and your ladies from the men at Ered Luin?'

'I never needed you to rescue me from...' Kassandra started and stopped midsentence. Of course she remembered and she started to giggle. 'You must have gotten an earful of Dain after that happened.'

'He had to swear by his life that he wouldn´t tell anyone.' Thorin laughed. 'And as far as I know he really didn´t tell.'

'I would love to tell that story to Fili and Kili.' Kassandra grinned.

'By Durins beard, woman. We´ll never hear the end of it.' Thorin took her in his arms. 'But we should indeed join them in the great hall. Maybe at a late hour someone might slip that story to my nephews.'

Laughing happily the king and queen of Erebor made their way to the great hall to celebrate the first child to be born in Erebor.

'GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!' Kaledo yelled in pain. Labor had set in hours ago, but the baby seemed comfortable in his mothers womb and had no intentions of coming out. Kassandra, Dis, Daenera and Oin tried to make her as comfortable as possible, but the young amazon was in pain.

Outside of the infirmary Kili was near to death. He paced nervously and with every scream of his childs mother he grew more pale. Thorin and Kili sat on a bench and winced at the screams. They had already tried to calm down Thorins younger nephew, but it had been useless. They sat there silently as the hours passed.

Way past midnight the three dwarves outside of the infirmary heard one last ear-battering scream and then nothing but silence. A few seconds later they heard a baby cry. Kili stormed into the infirmary, Thorin and Fili right behind him. Kaledo sat in her bed, pale, sweaty and exhausted, but with a happy smile on her face. In her arms she held a small dwarfling. Its was a boy.

'Say hello to Daddy little fellow.' she said softly and smiled at Kili lovingly.

Kili was speechless. He looked down at the small baby in his loves arms and instantly felt a powerful love grow for the little dwarfling.

Kaledo looked at him and grinned.

'What is it?' Kili asked, irritated by Kaledos grin.

Kaledo only nodded to Kassandras direction who stood by the other beds talking to Oin, her back turned to the parents. Smiling she turned around and Kili saw her hold another small dwarfling in her arms. In shock he looked at Kaledo.

'A girl.' she only said.

Erebor celebrated for three days straight. Kilis children were the firstborn dwarflings in Erebor and the fact that it had been twins was accepted as a good omen by the dwarves of Erebor.

After a few days, Oins prognosis turned out to be correct. Kili and Kaledo had not slept for nine days and the whole royal family took turns in watching the royal twins. They were gorgeous little dwarflings. The boy looked exactly like his mother, with reddish hair and the girl looked exactly like Kili with dark hair and brown eyes. Fili was a proud uncle and spend alot of time with his nephew and niece. Dis could not be happier to be a grandmother of two and spoiled them whenever she could. But after one week they still had not agreed on names yet.

'How about Mili and Vanili?' Fili grinned and laughed at the outburst of the royal family.

After two weeks the dwarflings got their names. The boy was named Nali and the girl Mili, as Fili had proposed. In a wonderful ceremony, King Thorin married his nephew and the young amazon. Kili beamed with pride as Thorin pronounced them husband and wife and Kaledo smiled happily. As they kissed Fili sighed.

'Great. Now I am the only unmarried Durin. Women will be after me like crazy.' he grinned.

The wedding was barely over as the next happy news could be announced.

Kassandra was with child. She told her husband as they were standing on the lookout and Thorin let out a triumphant cry that was to be heard in half of Middle Earth, grabbed his wife as swirled around in circles. Then the king and queen of Erebor cuddled up in each others arms and Thorin protectively covered Kassandras belly with his hands. They stood like that on the lookout for a long while.

'I love you.' Kassandra whispered.

'I love you more.' Thorin answered.

In Erebor, life was good.

**Sorry, for the sudden ending, but I did it that way to have the opportunity for a sequel. **

**I hope you liked it anyway and stay tuned for a sequel in the next months! The sequel will handle both Thorin/Andra and Kili/Kaledo.**

**:***


End file.
